


Sky of Twisted Wonderland

by chu1luc



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura, Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alastor Has a Heart (Hazbin Hotel), BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Everyone Loves Sawada Tsunayoshi, F/M, Female Sawada Tsunayoshi, Flame Harmonization (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Protective Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 72,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chu1luc/pseuds/chu1luc
Summary: Oh! It happened again!It has been a year since Setsunayukihime Sawada was whisked away to Hell and the Hazbin Hotel, and she's resuming her life as she prepares for her last few days of summer to ready for high school.But once again, this time with a mysterious mirror, Tsuna is taken to another place she's never heard of.Twisted WonderlandWith her Sky, Clear Sky, and Dusk Sky cards, her faithful plushie friends, Kero and Suppi, and even Alastor along for the ride, Night Raven College will be in for a big surprise.How will the boys handle a magical girl/mafia donna-to-be and the protective Radio Demon?KhrxHHxTwstxCCS crossover with some Sailor Moon Crystal sprinkled here and there.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Introduction

"Keep in mind, the ghosts here like to play tricks. So be careful." - Setsunayukihime Sawada, Prefect of Phantomhive, 1st year 

"The world is a stage, and the stage is a world of entertainment." - Alastor, Phantomhive 'Groundskeeper/Vice-Prefect', Tsuna's 'Guardian/Protector'

"Just watch! I'll leave you all in the dust!"- Grim, Phantomhive Student, 1st year

"Make sure you get my cool pose as well!" - Keroberos (Kero), Tsuna's Sun Guardian of the Sky Cards

"I know our magic is hidden in this form, but we are no fairies!"  
\- Spinel-Sun (Suppi), Tsuna's Moon Guardian of the Sky Cards  
\-------------------  
Here are some fan facts for the story.

-Alastor has learned to be more comfortable around Tsuna to the point he only allowed her to see his hands, and scars. No one else. 

He even let's her see his tail!

Sometimes he would shift into his deer form to get attention from Tsuna. (He even allowed her to put a collar and leash on him on their walks. Even in his human form.) 

And to everyone’s shock,he enjoys it!!!

He actually cried when he and Tsuna watched Bambi when the mother deer was killed. Tsuna promised not to tell.

Almost all of the ghosts know him! Even the bad ones fear him!

Tsuna likes to rub Alastor's ears when she's stressed. 

One rule to remember. Never sexually harass Tsuna. IN FACT NOBODY KNOWS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE LAST PERSON WHO DID.....PEOPLE JUST SAID HE 'VANISHED' AFTER MEETING ALASTOR.  
\------

The Ramshackle Dorm will become the Phantomhive Dorm.

The dorm emblem composes of the mask the Phantom uses to hide his face. It is entangled with a rose he gave to Christine. The shield is an inverted teardrop to show the Phantom's unrequited love. The rest of the shield has music symbolizing the dorm's dedication to the musical arts. The lower tier has slight significance to the chandelier the Phantom destroyed in the famous disaster. 

In a Twisted perspective, Tsuna is the twisted version of Christine and Alastor is the Twisted version of the Phantom. 

The dorm founded on the passionate obscurity of the Master of the Theater, Phantomhive Dorm.

The Master of the Theater was a runaway outcast and former prisoner of a freakshow since childhood. He had to hide his face with a mask, so people couldn't see the demonic face he was born with. He escaped into a beautiful opera house where he found refuge in the rafters in secret rooms. Overtime, he honed his craft of music and dark magic, and became known as the elusive Master of the Theater to all who worked at the opera house. One day, a fair maiden with a beautiful voice came to work as a dancer for the opera house. The Master fell in love with her, and decided to be her hidden Angel of Music. To make her the star of his operas. He sent her lavish gifts in secret, and would teach her to act in his secret underground theater. To show the depth of his devotion, he even took away the singing voice of an arrogant singer who mistreated her.

What do you think everyone would think of the new dorm and it's backstory?

I could somehow imagine a trailer for Phantomhive as a mask with a rose comes up in the mirror, and shifts to Phantomhive Dorm and they say their lines.

How should the boys react to Tsuna, her cards, Kero, Suppi, and Alastor? 

Let me know your opinions and be specific!

Plz comment!


	2. Take me to Twisted Wonderland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna is taken to another world...again

Tsuna was outside on a warm afternoon in Namimori walking in the park.

Summer in Japan was going to end for her next week. Then, she was going over to Italy to finish her training to be the Vongola head. 

Then she recalled that it had been a year since she was whisked away to Hell. 

Though her demon friends would find a way to actually visit her.

Angel Dust liked spending a 'girl's day' with Tsuna, as well as Charlie, Vaggie, Loona, and Octavia. 

Val, Velvet, and Vox at least liked the conventions, whether they were technologies or even anime. And they could easily blend in with their demon forms.

Alastor was the one who visited the most, to her guardians's dismay. 

Iemitsu went ballistic when he saw a demon deer man casually talking with his daughter and wife. Even though his wife bought the story of him being a thespian and macrabe makeup artist.

He almost cried tears of blood at his daughter being casual with him. 

\----------------------  
"So you'll be going to Italy soon?" Alastor asked from the radio.

"Yeah. I'll be finishing my training over there. And maybe in time, be expected to produce an heir in case anything happens. I at least want two kids so one could have a normal life and inherit the cards." Tsuna said as she got ready for bed. She bid Alastor good night as she kissed the radio and brought it to bed.

Kero and Suppi were already snoozing away as Tsuna got into bed and closed her eyes.

\---------------  
It was still late in the night, and everyone was asleep in the house. 

Tsuna was asleep to the world.....

......as she slept, a strange mirror appeared in her room. 

'Ah...My dear beloved...'  
A lovely and noble flower of evil.  
Truly you are the most beautiful of all'

'Mirror, Mirror on the wall

Who is the...' As the voice faded.

Then black tendrils came out of the mirror, drifting toward Tsuna's sleeping form.

'Those who are guided by the Dark Mirror,

As long as your heart desires,

Take the hand that appears in the mirror.' The voice said again as a hand actually appeared. 

'Come now, show them your power.

Mine, theirs, and yours,

There's little time left for us.

Do not let go of that hand, at all costs.'

Tsuna was stirring slightly, only for her to drift back to sleep to the sound of a carriage going somewhere.  
\----------------------

When Tsuna woke up, all she could see was darkness, and from the looks of it, she was in a coffin.

"What the? How did I get in a coffin?" 

"Huh? Did we get kidnapped?" "Looks like it."

Oh, thank goodness. Kero and Suppi were here too. Tsuna checked her person and found her cards and key as well. She had her rings and gloves too. As well as her pocket radio.

Then they heard a rattling outside wherever they are.

"Grrr, this is shut tight! I'll have to use my special move."

The next thing they knew, fire hit the lid, causing it to come off.

Tsuna, Kero, and Suppi looked around. They appeared to be in a place with coffins that seemed to be floating around.

"What is this place..?" The brunette questioned as she then turned her head to come face to face with...

"...A floating, fire tanuki?"

"HEY! I'm no tanuki, whatever that means! The name's Grim, and don't you forget it, because I'm gonna be the most powerful sorcerer in the world! Now, give me those clothes! Or else... I'll roast you whole!"

"What?!" Then Tsuna looked at what she was wearing.

'I don't remember owning something like this...did someone change me into this?' Tsuna thought, but then the tanuki attacked her. 

"Ah! I hope I could still use this!" Tsuna said as she brought out her key.

"Release!" And her key became her new Cosmic Sky Staff.

"Eh?! A staff?! Grr... take my special attack!" Grim said as he started firing fireballs, but Tsuna countered with Watery, and then trapped Grim with Siege.

"Hey! Let me out of here!" The tanuki said in outrage.

"Well, now what? We don't know where we are..." Tsuna said to Kero and Suppi. They about to say something when they heard clapping. 

"That was amazing! You didn't even need my help!" A new voice applauded.

"Wha? Who might you be?" Tsuna asked as Kero and Suppi were on her shoulders.

"My name is Dire Crowley, the headmaster of Night Raven College. 

It's a place where magicians with exceptional talents gather, in Twisted Wonderland's most prestigious magician training academy. We were informed of a new arrival, and it appears that it was you miss. To be honest, you're also the first female student we've ever received since this is an all-boys school to begin with." Crowley explained. 

"I see." 'An-all boys school. This is not going to be good...' Tsuna thought then she looked to where Siege was holding Grim. "Ah, what about him? He suddenly attacked me out of nowhere."

"Oh, he's not your familiar?" Crowley asked.

"No he isn't sir." Tsuna shook her head. "Kero and Suppi are though. This is their disguise form." Tsuna gestured to the plushies. 

Smiling, Crowley nodded. "I see. The are very well-mannered. I'll take care of the mangy raccoon." He said as he brought his whip out and trapped the tanuki as Siege went back into card form. Crowley got a ghost to take the tanuki as Crowley took Tsuna to the Welcoming Ceremony. 

Tsuna saw each student was in the same robes as her and they were all being told of their dorm.

Finally, it was Tsuna's turn as she stood in front of the Mirror of Darkness. 

The room all gained surprised faces because it had been such a long time since a girl had been chosen by the mirror. The Mirror looked at her for a moment and then gained a confused face. 

"The results are......inconclusive."

The room gained surprised looks and expressions. 

"What do you mean by that?!" Crowley asked the mirror.

"This one does have magic. Powerful magic never seen before in this land. The problem is that she has a personality that would have her fit in all the dorms. As a result, I can't figure out where to put her." The Mirror concluded.

The room erupted into murmurs.

"The mirror is actually stumped?!"

"This never happened before."

"What could that mean?..."

Crowley thought for a moment and he decided to have the dorm leaders and Tsuna in the room for a meeting concerning her.

"Alright, Miss Sawada, could you please show us your face to determine your dorm?" Crowley asked.

Tsuna nodded as she took her hood off, and the boys all had a surprised look on their faces as they saw her face.

Not surprisingly, Kalim was the first to enthusiastically shake her hand.

"Hi! I'm Kalim Al-Asim, head of Scarabia! You're really pretty!" He said with a smile.

"Azul Ashengrotto, head of Octavinelle. If you need any help with something, you can just ask for me." Azul smiled graciously though it made Tsuna nervous.

"Vil Schoenheit, head of Pomefiore. I must ask, how did you keep your hair all soft and shiny?" He asked looking at her chocolate brown locks.

"I just wash it normally...."

"Um, I'm Idia, head of Ignihyde. Nice to meet you..." The tablet said nervously. 

"Well, *ahem* I'm Riddle Rosehearts, head of Heartslabyul. If you go out of line, it'll be off with your head." The red-head warned with a stern face.

"I'll keep that in mind then." Tsuna smiled. 'Off with my head? I feel like I heard that somewhere before.' She thought.

"....Leona Kingscholar of Savanaclaw." That was all the brooding man with lion ears said.

"Well, I suppose in this situation, I could give Miss Sawada her own place, since it would be unseemly for a lady to be in a boy's dorm. But the only place we have is the unused Ramshackle Dorm."

"That old shack near the college? It hasn't been used in decades!" Vil protested thinking it wasn't the best place for a maiden to stay.

"Yeah, besides it may not be safe for her. I hear there are ghosts there!" Kalim agreed. 

But Tsuna didn’t seem to mind, since she could fix it up.

So, it was settled that Tsuna would be a prefect for the Ramshackle Dorm. Tomorrow would be a run through of the college for the new students so Tsuna could familiarize herself with the place. 

\------------------------  
(After the Ceremony)

Tsuna took a look at their dorm, and quickly learned why the boys it an old shack.

It really was ramshackled.

Bidding Crowlsey good day, Tsuna decided to get to work.

Then the radio in her pocket vibrated.

The next thing Tsuna knew, Alastor appeared in a reddish haze.

"Tsuna, my dear. You weren't responding, so I had to come quickly. Is everything alright?" The deer demon asked. 

After Tsuna filled him in of what was going on, he looked around the broken-down dorm and shook his head.

"Oh nononono. This won't do at all! This place needs to be fixed right away!" Alastor smiled as he began to work his magic.

And the place was quickly transformed.

Tsuna was still amazed by Alastor's abilities. 

"Now then, I'll prepare some dinner while I let you freshen up dear." Alastor said as he departed to the kitchen. 

Tsuna decided to look for a room upstairs and already found Alastor made a room for her.

'Wow. He thinks of everything.' Tsuna thought as she found a lovely nightgown to wear.

"Hey, what happened to the place? It's been all fixed!" A voice popped up.

"Even the dust and cobwebs are gone!" A second voice shouted.

"The whole place is spotless!" A third voice said.

The girl and her plushies turned to see a trio of ghosts with top hats. 

"Hey, how did you clean up this place without touching it? You have magic?" A short ghost asked.

"Well, while I do have magic, a friend of mine actually fixed this place." Tsuna smiled. "I'm Tsuna by the way. I'm the new prefect for this old dorm." 

With her Sky flames, Tsuna was able to befriend the ghosts. 

Although in the process...

"Whoa! This place ain't ramshackled at all! It's like a hotel!" 

Tsuna recognized that voice! 

It was the tanuki Grim!

"If they think they could just kick me out of here, they got another thing coming!" He laughed. 

"Why do you want to be in this school so bad?" Suppi asked.

"Why you ask? Because I'm destined to be a great wizard! I've hoped that the Ebony Carriage would find me...ah, but the Dark Mirror doesn't know talent when it sees it." Grim said. 

"So you came here on your own?" Kero asked, crossing his arms.

Tsuna sighed as she recalled Alastor making dinner, as she could smell it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" 

And that was Crowley. 

He must've met Alastor....  
\----------------------  
Tsuna woke up bright and early, and changed into the uniform Crowley got her the other night.

She giggled a little recalling how Crowley met Alastor and Tsuna had to get him in the lounge to calm him down and explain that Alastor was a friend despite being a demon. Poor crow man looked like he had a heart attack. 

Tsuna went downstairs to see Alastor making breakfast already.

"Ah Tsuna! I see your up already. Today's breakfast is omelets with strips of bacon. I can also make muffins as well. Would you like blueberry or chocolate chip?"

"Blueberry, please. Could you also make some bento for me to take for lunch?" Tsuna asked. 

"Of course, my dear." Alastor grinned as he got to work.

Yes he knew how to make a bento thanks to Tsuna.

Grim wasn't complaining much since Alastor was a great cook. 

\--------------------------  
Tsuna decided to take her cards and key with her to class. Grim was on her shoulder while Kero and Suppi were in her bag. 

"So these are statues of the Great Seven. They all look so life-like." Tsuna said as she looked over them. 

From what she recalled from Crowley over dinner last night, there are 7 other dorms that embody the ambitions and souls of the Great Seven. 

Founded on the severity of the Queen of Hearts, Heartslabyul.   
Founded on the stubbornness of the King of Beasts, Savanaclaw.   
Founded on the mercy of the Sea Witch, Octavinelle.   
Founded on the careful planning of the Sorcerer of the Sand, Scarabia.   
Founded on the strenuous efforts of the Beautiful Queen, Pomefiore.   
Founded on the perseverance of the King of the Underworld, Ignihyde.   
And Founded on the elegance of the Witch of Thorns, Diasomnia. 

Tsuna thought once the tour of the school is over, she could go over to the library and find a book on them.  
\--------------------

As Tsuna and Grim walked through the school, she could feel the stares of the male students since she's the only girl.

"Is that the new female student?"

"She's cute. Wonder how they found her..."

"wonder what her unique magic is..."

As Tsuna walked, she noticed two boys who looked like they were arguing after the tour was over. 

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" She asked.

The boy with a spade mark look surprised at Tsuna, and the boy with a heart mark looked annoyed that she was intervening in their fight.

But then they both saw her face and decided to back off.

Tsuna also saw they had blushes on their faces, but she actually thought that they were getting sick. (Ah, our naive little rabbit...)

(Oh, forgot to mention, Tsuna was able to convince Crowley to let Grim attend on the condition Grim was placed in her dorm and under her supervision)

\-------------------------

After school, Tsuna got a book on the Great Seven to learn about them. She silently thanked Reborn for making her more motivated to read to survive in a strange environment...

Back at the dorm, Alastor and Tsuna were playing chess before dinner, when a knock came from the door. 

"Huh? Who's knocking at this time?" Grim said.

"I'll get it." Tsuna said getting up from her seat and walking to the door. "Hello?"

And there was one of the boys from earlier. If Tsuna remembered, his name was Ace Trappola, and he was in her class. But he had a strange collar around his neck.

"Geez! I'm never returning to Heartslabyul. I'm gonna be a member of this dorm from here on!" He said

"WHAT~~~!?!?"

\--------------------------------

"Why is that? And why are you wearing that on your neck?" Tsuna asked, somewhat happy Alastor went to make dinner.

"I ate a tart."

This earned him a confused look from the girl, cat, and plushies.

"A tart? That's it?" Kero asked, eyebrow raised.

"Exactly! Only that! You see, I got hungry, so I went to the dorm's kitchen. The tart was just sittin' right there inside the fridge. And like, three whole ones! That's why..." Ace began to explain.

\---Flashback to the Heartslabyl kitchen---

"(sighs) It's only the first day and I'm so tired~ I missed dinner, so I'm very hungry." As Ace went over to the fridge.   
Wonder if there's anythin' in the fridge... Oh, found a tart! Looks delish~! There's a lot, so I'm not sure if I can finish it all ♪" He said as he took a tart out and started eating.  
"Thanks for the food~ Whoa, what the heck?! It's so good!"  
"Of course, it would be delicious. After all, anything that Trey makes is bound to be exquisite." A voice said behind him.

"Nah, man, this is something else! It's better than the ones at the shops... Wha- Prefect?!" Ace said in surprise and fear.  
"Quite the boldness you have there for touching something that belongs to me. Queen of Hearts Rule #89: "You shall not eat tarts prepared for the Queen ahead of her." Larceny of the Queen's tarts is a capital crime! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" Riddle said with a frown on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

\------------End Flashback-----------

" And that's what happened...

The Ramshackle residents were silent for a while...then...

"You've only got yourself to blame." Tsuna said making Ace surprised. 

"But ain't it overreacting to seal my magic just 'cause I ate his tart?! It's practically the same as tying my hands and my feet! Plus, there were three whole ones! He can't possibly finish all of those! There's a limit to how heartless he can be!" Ace complained.

"Well, cutting off your magic may have been a little too overboard..." Suppi strained out.

"Right?!" Ace asked.

" Ah! Wait a second... If there were three whole tarts, they might've been prepared for a party, yanno? Like for someone's birthday? Man, I'm such a great detective, huh!" Grim suggested.

"Birthday?" Ace questioned.

"If that's the case, then he had every right to be mad. Did you apologize for it though?" Tsuna asked.

" Uh... I came here thinking that you'd agree with me about the Prefect being a little tyrant, Tsu...

"We get that part, but... Eating someone else's food is not good, you know?" Kero said.

"I agree. You're also at fault for eatin' his food." Grim put his two cents in.

"I think you should apologize to him tomorrow, okay? I'm sure he'll forgive you if you apologize."

"Grudges over food are scary. Just ask Alastor." Suppi nodded.

"(sighs) I get it. I just have to apologize, right? You suggested it, so you better come with me, Tsu." Ace pointed out

"Sure." Tsuna smiled.

"In the meantime, where can I sleep?" Ace said changing the subject. 

"You're serious about stayin' the night?" Grim said exasperated.

"Tsuna~ Let me stay in your room~ I'm a pretty handy guy so I won't take up much room! Please~?" Ace smiled.

"I don't think Alastor would allow that." Kero pointed out and Ace got a confused look. 

"Who's Alastor?" Ace said, unknown to him that the Radio Demon was right behind him. 

"Well, it's quite bold of you to want to be so close to my charge." He spoke getting Ace's attention, making him pale. 

"Sorry for the delay. Dinner is ready to eat. Tonight we're having sirloin steak with mixed vegetables and rice. Dessert is apple pie with raisins." Alastor said as the group got to the living room.

Dinner was mostly quiet with Ace, but Grim really chowed down as Tsuna's group talked. 

Ace was more shocked of the place all fixed up, even with the room he was given.  
\-----------------

The next morning Alastor and Tsuna had to get Ace and Grim up early so Ace could apologize to Riddle.

"What the, who the hell's pounding on the door so early in the morning?

Ace opened up the door to see Deuce.

[LOCATION: Ramshackle Dorm - Foyer]

"I knew I'd find you here."  
"D-Deuce..."  
" I heard about the situation from our dormmates. You ate the Prefect's tart, so now you've got that collar on, haven't you?" He frowned as Ace nodded his head.  
" You're an outright idiot." Deuce said bluntly.  
"Shut it! I don't wanna hear that from you! So... Is the Prefect still mad at me...?" Ace asked looking nervous.  
"Not completely. He's in an irritated mood and about three people who didn't follow the waking up routine suffered the same fate as you." Deuce said.  
""Not completely," my ass! He's totally mad!" Ace yelled.

\----------------------

[LOCATION: Heartslabyul Dorm]

"Whoa~! This is super fancy. But It's not as nice as our dorm!" Grim said in amazement 

'Well, Alastor doesn't like being outdone after all.' Tsuna thought.

"That's true. It looked more like a vintage hotel, and a nice place to have peace and quiet." Deuce agreed.

As the group got to the Rose maze, they saw a boy with orange hair with a bucket of red paint. 

"Oh, no. I gotta hurry and paint these roses red."

"Oh, someone's over there." Grim pointed out, gaining attention of the guy.

"Whoa there~ If there are some left unpainted, it's off with my head."

'I feel like I've seen this scenery somewhere...wait. this is from Alice in Wonderland!' Tsuna thought as she sees the orangette man painting roses.

"Hm? Did you guys need something?" He asked.  
"What're you doin'?" Ace asked him.  
"This? As you can see, I'm painting the roses red." The orange-haired man said  
"Eh!? Why do such a thing?" Deuce asked in confusion.

"Hm~ Your reactions are so fresh it's kinda cute~!" The orange-haired male said in a teasing voice as he looked at the group. "Hey I know you. You're the super sinful kid who stole the Prefect's tart! I'm so lucky to meet the rumored freshies so early in the morning~♪" He said gleefully.

Then the orangette spots Tsuna and puts on a charming smile walking up to her.  
"And you're the first girl to be admitted here! Oh, your even cuter than the rumors say you are! Hey! Hey, can I upload a picture of you guys? I wanna put hashtags so tell me your name." He askes as he took out his phone.

"I'm Deuce Spade."  
"Ace."  
"I'm Grim and that's my henchma-."

"My name's Tsuna, and this is Kero and Suppi." 

"Alright, upload done~♪...Oh, I'm Cater Diamond, a 3rd year. That makes me your senior~ Call me Cater-kun, okay? Cate's fine, too~♡" He said taking Tsuna's hand and kissing, making her flustered.

"This guy's acting like a kiss up to her." Grim muttered.

"Well, she's famous quickly around here,, so I'm not surprised." Suppi whispered.

"Oh, I shouldn't be standing here and talking! The party's the day after tomorrow. It's off with my head if I'm late." Cater said to himself.

Then he turned to the freshmen and looked like he had an idea.

"Hey, hey, freshies~ Can you help me with painting the flowers?" He asked nicely.

" Why're you doing somethin' so strange?" Deuce asked.

"Aside from coloring the roses, I'm really busy because I'm also in charge of coloring the flamingos for the croquet match~" Cater explained.

"Dyeing the flamingos?! That's a pretty weird job." Kero said incredulously.

"So, the tarts that Ace ate were to be used for the Prefect's birthday party? I see now. So that's why he was so mad..." Deuce theorized.

"What? That's not it." Cater said taking them by surprise, but he explained. "It's no one's birthday. You see, the day after tomorrow is our Dorm's legendary [Unbirthday party]. It's a tea party that the Prefect felt like doing, so he chose a day that doesn't fall on anyone's birthday."

"The hell's that!?" Ace asked incrediously

"In any case, the reasons can wait! You just have to help me paint the roses! Tsuna-chan, Deuce-chan and Grim-chan can use magic, right? Ace-chan can't use magic, so here's a paintbrush~" Cater said as he got them to the bushes.

"Ch-change the colors with magic, you mean...?" Deuce said.

"I haven't done anything like that before, yanno." Grim said nervously.

"I can already handle all of that if you would like." Tsuna said as she took out her key.

To the boys' surprise, it became her Cosmic Staff as she summoned a card.

And a beautiful woman in a flower dress appeared.

"Hanako, I will need your help. These white roses need to be red. Can you do something?" Tsuna asked the sweet spirit.

She nodded, and with a wave of her hand, the roses were all changed from white to red to the others amazement.

"Wow Tsuna! You're a lot better than I thought you'd be~ I've never seen magic like that before!" Cater praised.

"Why can't the roses stay white? They're pretty enough." Ace wondered.

"This is all part of our dorm's tradition. The roses for the Unbirthday Party should be red! And it's been decided that the bat for the croquet match is a 7-colored flamingo, and the balls will be hedgehogs. Oh, but for the flower concert during spring, the roses should be white. This is all important, so remember them~" Cater said as simple as that.

"Nothing but weird rules!" Grim and Kero said.

"I agree, it seems that there are too many rules to keep up with." Suppi pointed out. 

"Well, those are rules decided by the Queen of Hearts, one of the Great Seven, after all. Riddle-kun protects the Queen's rules to a T, got it~? Well, I do admit he goes overboard sometimes..." Cater said as he trailed off.

"Wait, what time is it? Oh man! We only have 20 minutes before class starts! We're gonna be late if we stay here!" Deuce said as the group realized they lost track of time.

"Well, guess you can apologize to Riddle later Acey. By the way. Have you brought some tarts to make up for what you took~?" Cater asked.

"Eh? I came straight here, so I got nothing..." Ace admitted.

"Oh, man~ Izzat so? Then, since Rule #53 of the Queen of Hearts states that "You have to replace things that you stole." Till then, I can't let you back in the dorm." Cater expressed with fake sadness.

"Huh?! What the heck?!"

" You have to follow the rules if you're staying in this dorm. I really wish I could help, I do but, If I let it slide, then it's off with my head, too~" Cater explained.

"Guys we have to get to class or we'll be late. We'll deal with this after school's over." Tsuna said as she dragged the boys away.

\-------------------

After class...

" Yeah! It's finally lunch time~~~!!! I see a lotta delicious stuff already~!" Grim said as he looked at the spread of food in the cafeteria.

'It's kinda high-class seeing a buffet here....' Tsuna thought.

" A fluffy omelet! Grilled chicken and a bacon & egg tart!!!!!!!!" Grim and Kero said greedily as they looked at all the food. 

"You're too loud! You're pretty energetic even at lunch time, huh!" Ace commented at the two.

"For someone who's tired during class, you're hopping when it's time to eat." Suppi looked at Grim as Tsuna gathered a plate for her plushies and one for Grim.

As she was about to reach for a piece of cake, another hand bumped into hers.

"Hey! That was gonna be-!" A random Savanaclaw student said before he saw Tsuna's face.

"Oh, did you want this?" Tsuna handed the cake to the Savanaclaw student as he blushed. 

"Ah, um, n-never mind. Y-you can have it."

"Oh, well thank you!" Tsuna smiled and the Savanaclaw student's blush worsened. 

He quickly scurried off at this and Tsuna was confused.

'And it happens again...' Her two plushies thought.  
\---------------

"In any case, let's just eat some lunch. I missed breakfast and I'm about to pass out, man." Ace said changing the subject.

"I agree! I'm digging in~! Oh! This is so good! The omelet is so fluffy, and the cheese is so melty~!" Grim gleefully said as he ate. "(munching) By the by, I saw you guys' dorm a while ago, but what do the other dorms look like?"

"You've seen the statues of the Great Seven by Main Street, right? This school has seven dorms based off of them." Cater said as he popped out of nowhere, surprising the group.

"Ugh! You're the dude from this morning!" Ace said in surprise

"He's the guy who tricked us into painting the roses red!" Grim accused the 3rd year.

"His name is Cater guys." Tsuna pointed out.

"Aw~ Thank you for remembering Tsuna! I didn't trick you, you know~? It's not like I wanted to do that either. I only did it 'cause it's the Dorm's rules." Cater defended.

"You looked so happy about it though." Deuce pointed out with a frown.

"There, there, Deucey~ The rules don't matter outside the dorms so, Cate here is just your very gentle senior~" Cater said cheerfully.

"P-please stop calling me that, senpai!" Deuce said embarrassed.

"You just love to tease don't you Cater?" Kero asked.

"Haha. That's how Cater expresses his affection, you know?" A new voice popped up approaching the group, and Tsuna turned her head to see another Heartslabyul student with green hair, glasses and a club mark on his left cheek.

"Wait... Who are you?" Ace asked

"Oops, my bad. My name's Trey, Trey Clover. I'm a Heartslabyul 3rd year alongside Cater." Trey introduced himself and spotted Tsuna and her plushies . "And you must be Tsuna of Ramshackle. I've heard about you from Cater. Sorry for the trouble our dormmates caused you the other day."

"Wha... He's just casually sitting next to me..." Ace said stupefied.

"Come on~ We're in the same school so we should get along~ Give me your number~!" Cater said to the freshmen.

"Um, I don't have a phone." Tsuna shyly admitted.

"You don't have a phone?! Tell you what! I'll take ya out to buy one for you and show you how to use it if you would like~" Cater suggested.

"So, you guys were asking about the Dorms? Well, we will tell you everything~!"

"I wanna know about our Dorm first and foremost. What the heck is that [Rule # something-something of the Queen of Hearts]?" Ace asked, wanting know the deal about the rules.

" I'm sure you're all familiar with the legendary Queen of Hearts, right?" Trey asked.

The freshmen nodded their heads at this.

Trey continued; "In order to establish absolute law and order, she made severe rules in order to oppress the eccentric citizens of Wonderland."

"And out of respect for the Queen of Hearts, our Heartslabyul Dorm wear red and black in order to represent the dress she wore. And it's part of our traditions to adhere to the Queen of Hearts' rules." Cater added,

"Really?" Tsuna asked, amazed that there are people who would adhere to those rules.

"Adhering to the rules is the present Prefect's whims. The previous one was kinda chill about it~" Cater summarized.

'Sounds like what Hibari would do.' Tsuna thought. 

"Compared to the other Prefects, Riddle is just a little bit more serious. That's why he's trying so hard to keep the traditions." Trey explained.

"Ugh... How annoying..." Ace grumbled.

" Hey, what kinda places are the other dorms?" Grim asked as he ate.

"Just like Cater said a while ago, this school has 7 Dorms dedicated to the Great Seven. First, we have our dorm that's grounded on following the Queen of Hearts' Laws with our entire being: Heartslabyul Dorm.

Then, there's...

Savanaclaw that's grounded on the fortitude of the King of Beasts.  
After that, we have Octavinelle that was founded on the Sea Witch's benevolence.  
And then we have Scarabia that was formed from the careful planning of the Sorcerer of the Desert.  
Pomefiore, the house grounded on the magnanimous efforts of the Beautiful Queen.  
Then there's Ignihyde whose foundations lie on the perseverance of the King of the Underworld.  
Lastly...  
We have Diasomnia that was founded on the gracefulness of the Queen of Thorns." Trey explained.

"All of their names are friggin' long! I can't remember all of that!" Grim exclaimed.  
"Ahaha! That's completely okay~ You'll remember them even if you don't want to~" Cater laughed.  
"When a student is admitted here, the Mirror of Darkness decides what Dorm you'll belong to after looking into your soul. I guess you could say that the dorms really reflect the student's character."

'If that was the case, why are these guys so lax compared to the Queen of Hearts?' Tsuna wondered.   
"That's true with some students here. I totally get it~" Cater said.  
"Character...?" Deuce asked  
"For example... Look over there."

"Seeing some a guy with dog ears is kind of new. Is he a werewolf of sorts?" Tsuna wondered.

"Judging by appearance, he looks like he's from Savanaclaw." Trey said  
" They look like a dorm that's got a lot of athletes and guys that're good at scuffles~! They're pretty brawny? Or I guess you could say, they're all pretty buff? Either way, Savanaclaw's colors are yellow and black." Cater said.  
"Oh~ Then what about that one with the gray and uh... Light purple on their sleeves?" Kero asked.

"He's from Octavinelle. The two sitting on the table beside him with the dark-red and gold colors are from Scarabia." Trey said.  
"It's been said that both are dorms full of smart people. When it comes to written tests, nothing can beat those two. Ah, but Scarabia's Prefect's only so-so when it comes to studying~" Cater informed them.  
"Alright, I sense a red flag there." Ace sat up straight.  
"You adapt pretty quickly, huh~ Going back to the topic, those bright and sparkling ones over there are from Pomefiore. Their colors are purple and red. They also value beauty above all else according to the Beautiful Queen." Trey said pointing out the two members at another table.

'They're sparkling like Twilight vampires...' Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Ahaha, that's right~ Then, there's Ignihyde, and they wear blue and black, but... I don't see them around anywhere." Cater said looking around. "The students from that dorm are all sorta private, so I don't have friends there either. I guess you could call them the complete opposite of Heartslabyul?" Cater trailed off.  
"You mean, they're nonsocial or something?" Kero asked.  
"Hey, now! Don't be rude. Though, it's true that they all seem pretty behaved and quiet." Cater said.  
"They've got a lot of members who have great magical energy and they're pretty techy, too." Trey added.  
"Then there's... Diasomnia Dorm, correct?" Suppi asked.

"Right. Diasomnia is... Oh, there. The guys who are sitting by the cafeteria's exclusive tables.  
Their colors are light-green and black. They're kinda-How do I put it? Super popular? They've got an aura that makes it hard for us commoners to approach them." Cater explained.

"Oh? They've got a kid with them?" Ace asked.  
"Grade-skipping is allowed here, so that's possible. But, he's not a child, he's a 3rd year like us. His name is-" Trey started before being interrupted.  
"Lilia is my name. Lilia Vanrouge." the 'child' said out of nowhere, taking everyone by surprise.

"H-He teleported here!" Grim said shakingly.  
"Pray tell, are thou interested in mine dorm members? Fufufu, it is true that I might resemble a sprightly and endearing young boy. However, just like that man in glasses has said, I am a child no longer." Lilia stated.  
"Sprightly..." Trey trailed off...  
"Prithee, why not approach us instead of simply watching from afar? Are we not comrades from the same school? (Then he turned to see Tsuna and smiled.). We from Diasomnia will welcome you anytime." Lilia said with sincerity.   
The other two didn't say anything, but they did nod at Tsuna.  
"Those two completely look like they don't want to be bothered though..." Ace whispered to himself.  
"Fufu. Pardon me from appearing from above while you dined. We will be taking our leave now." He said before he left. His two friends looking at Tsuna before giving a bow and leaving.

'Well, some students here at least know who I am, but I wish they would stop with the bowing.' Hazel thought.

" (whispering) Our seat is practically 20 meters away from theirs, but you're telling me he heard us at that distance...?! Scary...!  
"W-well... That's how it is. Diasomnia's got a lot of very special students. Their dorm has a lot of members that are pretty gifted. Their Prefect, Malleus Draconia, is said to be one of the five greatest sorcerers of our world." Trey informed his fellow students.

" Well, our Prefect's probably tame in comparison~" Cater said.  
"Tame?! He puts a collar on someone just for eating his tart? He's the worst, no doubt!" Ace complained.

"Hm~? I'm the worst?"  
"Yeah. Only a tyrant will keep up with those kinda rules. Gimme a break."  
"Uh Ace, don't look now but... (points behind him)" Tsuna, Kero and Suppi said.  
"GEH! Prefect?!" Ace cried out.

\-------------  
Plz comment!


	3. Making Tarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsuna and Alastor make tarts with the boys

"Hey there, Riddle! You look super cute today, too~♪" Cater said cheerfully.  
"Hmph. Keep talking like that, Cater, and it will be off with your head, too." Riddle said as he looked at them about to reprimand Ace more.

But then his eyes fall on Tsuna who was confused about his angry face.

While Riddle's angry face loosened into one of surprise, and for some reason, as he looked at her chocolate brown eyes, he felt his cheeks heat up a little. And not from his anger.

"Hello Riddle? You still here~?" Cater asked waving a hand in front of the redhead's face snapping him out of it.

"H-hmph! Y-you don't need to worry about my well-being! Trey. As stated by the Queen of Hearts' Rule #339, "After-meal lemon tea should have nothing more or less than 2 sugar cubes in it."  
In order to protect that rule, I shall need to buy more sugar cubes at the school store...I'll be taking my leave now!" Riddle said as he rushed out of the cafeteria.

Once he was out of the room, he rushed to the bathroom to see what was wrong with him. His face was still red as he recalled Tsuna's soft, blemish-free face.

"What is happening to me?!"

\----------------------------------------------------

"Man, that was scary...~, but I think you saved us Tsuna-chan" Cater pointed out.  
"His face turned red when he made eye contact with ya Tsuna." Grim added.  
"Do you think he's getting sick?" Tsuna asked much to the surprise of the boys. 

CATER/TREY: .............

"He managed to become the head one week after getting into the school. He's a little bit sharp-tongued, but he's only got the dorm's best intentions in mind, so he's not really a bad guy." Trey defended.  
"People who think like that don't just put collars on others." Suppi pointed out with a frown.   
CATER/TREY: Ahaha...

"Speaking of, what exactly is a "Unique Magic"?" Kero asked.

"Hm? You mean Riddle's unique magic?" Cater asked.   
"Unique... Meaning, it's only exclusive to the Prefect?" Deuce asked.  
"Putting aside all the other magic in the world, magic that can only be used by one person is called "unique magic". I think you'll learn about it in detail if you pay attention in class." Trey explained.  
"Riddle's unique magic is being able to seal off another person's magic for a given time. It's called..." Cater explained.

RIDDLE: "Off with your head!"

"(shrieks) Even the name's scary!" Grim said in fright.  
"Since magicians having their magic sealed off is similar to having your head chopped off~  
That's why, as long as you're in this dorm, it's better not to go against Riddle." Cater advised.

"Conversely, as long as you follow the rules, he can be pretty gentle." Trey finished.   
"Oh yeah, am I gonna be chased out again if I don't come back with a tart...?" Ace whined.  
" Pretty much~ That's what Rule #53 says, after all~ Oh, and since Riddle was looking forward to getting the first slice of that whole tart, he probably won't forgive you if you don't bring the same thing~" Cater said.  
"You said you want to get along, but you won't let me off that easily?!" Ace yelled.

"Still, isn't a whole tart a little bit expensive?" Deuce asked.

"Why not make one? It's cheaper." Tsuna advised. 

"Thant's a good idea, since those tarts were made by Trey~" Cater said.

"You made all that Trey-senpai?! Amazing! It's better than what they sell here!"  
"Haha, thanks. I think I have most of the tools and ingredients here... But I won't simply offer you my services." Trey joked.  
"Eh?! You're gonna ask us to pay you!?" Ace yelled.  
"Haha, there's no way I can extort money from a junior, you know?" Trey pointed out.  
"The next tart that Riddle wants to eat requires a lot of chestnuts. Would you mind gathering some for me?"  
"It's troublesome either way...! So, how much do you need?" Ace asked.  
"It's going to be used for the Unbirthday Party, so about two to three hundred will do." Trey admitted.  
DEUCE/GRIM: That much!?

"I could help out. I know how to cook and bake, and I never had a complaint of my meals. And Deuce, Grim you two are helping as well." Tsuna said sternly.

"Thanks Tsu! You're a lifesaver." Ace smiled.

"So, where can we get some chestnuts?" Kero asked.

"There are a lot of chestnut trees right by the forest behind the school's botanical garden. You can't miss them." Trey said.  
"Alright! Then, let's gather in front of the greenhouse after school." Ace said as the others agreed.  
GRIM: Go, go~! We're goin' chestnut picking~!

\----------------------

[LOCATION: Woods Behind Campus]

"Whoa! There really are a lotta chestnuts here! If we have this much, then it's all-you-can-eat marron tarts for us! Gehehe..." Grim chuckled as he started to reach for a chestnut without taking a certain thing into account. "Let's hurry and-Ouch!! Gah! The chestnut's thorns dug into my pawpads!"

"That's because chestnuts are prickly, so that other animals can't eat them." Tsuna told the cat, helping him get the thorns out of his paw.   
"Looks like it'll be impossible to pick them up with bare hands. I would also like to have a bucket to place them all in, too." Deuce said looking around for a bucket.  
"Maybe we can find those things in the botanical garden?" Kero asked.  
"Good idea." Deuce added as they walked over to the garden.

"Whoa! It looks bigger on the inside." Ace remarked.  
"We should be able to find the necessary tools here. Should we split up and look?" Deuce asked.

"Sure, Grim, Suppi, Kero and I will check the inner gardens." Tsuna volunteered.   
"I'll go right, then." Ace decided.  
"I'll check west." Deuce finished.  
\---------

"Hey, come look at this. It looks like there're tonsa fruits here! They smell so good!" Grim expressed gleefully.

"These are all plants I've never seen before." Suppi said as the group looked around, but Tsuna wasn't looking where she was going. 

???: Ow-!

'Wha? Did I step on something?' Tsuna thought as she looked down to see a tail. And...

It was Leona from the welcoming ceremony.

"Hey. You've got guts stepping on someone's tail without apologizing." He gruffed.  
"Are you the guy tending to this place? Wow, you've got quite a scary mug..." Grim asked the new indGriffen.

"I went here thinking I can have a peaceful nap, but then my tail gets stepped on. This's the worst." He grumbled, ignoring Grim.

"I'm so sorry!" Tsuna bowed in apology. 

"You... you're the girl from the welcoming ceremony." He said as he leaned in and...(sniffs Tsuna)

'H-he's... sniffing me?' Tsuna thought in surprise and confusion.

"Hmph. You don't have a villainous appearance or attitude. But definitely have power. But I can't quite describe it..."

'Urk... I don't know how to explain, but his glares are sending chills down my spine!' Grim and thought as they shivered.

"I already said I was sorry!" Tsuna said.

"I will need more than an apology to tie me over." Leona said using his other hand to caress her neck, licking his lips.

Tsuna flinched at this and closed her eyes as his face came closer.

.....But nothing happened.

"Heh, but maybe not now. Next time, be on your guard, rabbit." Leona smirked as he stalked off. 

"Gah!! That was nerve-wracking...! What's with that beastly attendant?!" Kero wondered with a look on his face.

"I don't think he tends to this place...He was kinda like a lion, though." 'And he seemed like the lazy, laid-back type that doesn't like being woken up.' Tsuna sweatdropped. 

"Hey! We found a basket and some tongs here!" Ace said showing up with Deuce.  
"Did something happen to you two?" The Spade boy asked.  
" Oh, that's right! Chestnut picking! We won't be able to eat some tarts if we don't bring some back!" Grim said before he started telling them about the 'scary attendant'.

[LOCATION: Woods Behind Campus]

"That dude's definitely not an attendant." Ace pointed out.  
"Now that I think about it, he was wearing a yellow vest. Maybe he's from the Mackerel Dorm?' Grim guessed wrongly, making Tsuna giggle. 

"No, it's Savanaclaw, Grim. He also had the animal traits that a lot of the students there. He was a lot like a lion though." Suppi said.

"Alright! We picked up a lot so this should be good! Let's go back to Trey-senpai!" Ace said changing the subject, probably because of the collar.  
"Nyaha! I can practically taste the tart already~!" Grim laughed.

"Hey, maybe you guys would like to make the tart at Ramshackle? Since you may not be let in Heartslabyul..." Tsuna suggested. 

(The dorm won't be called Phantomhive until the Savanaclaw arc)

\----Ramshackle kitchen---------

With a call to Trey, the group all headed back to Ramshackle, where Cater and Trey were amazed at the kitchen and dorm all fixed.

"Wow! This dorm is so uniquely vintage! It looks more like a hotel!" Cater said taking pictures of the place.

"Welcome back Tsuna. And I see you brought guests." Alastor said as he appeared scaring the boys. 

"Oh right guys, you haven't met. This is Alastor, he's my guardian, acting vice-prefect, and groundskeeper for Ramshackle." Tsuna introduced the Radio Demon. 

"A pleasure to meet you young gentlemen! Now, whats this talk of tarts?" Alastor grinned as they headed to the kitchen with the chestnuts, and Tsuna let Ace explain everything.

"You can make a gigantic tart with these!" Kero exclaimed as the group all got aprons on, and were even more surprised at Alastor when they saw his 'gloves' were really his hands.  
"Though, you'll end up doing more work, but... Do your best." Trey said rolling up his sleeves.  
"All of this, huh... I feel like we'll be here for a long time." Deuce sagged his shoulders.  
"Preparing beforehand is necessary when making dessert." Trey pointed out.  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Let's just get it over with!!" Ace said, really eager to get the collar off.

"I could provide some help too," Tsuna said as she took out Gourmet and Sweet to help. Gourmet got to work having the chestnuts floating in the air and having them peel themselves all at once as the boys looked on in amazement. Cater was even recording this with his phone.

"Wow! Making these tarts will take no time at all at this rate!"

"Hehe~! Everything will be a breeze with her!  
"Alright, next up's straining them." Trey said getting ready to put the strainer out.  
"There's still more!?" Ace yelled.

"Cooking isn't that easy you know." Suppi reminded them.

"I'm getting hungry just by the smell, yanno~" The cat sighed.  
"The marron base uses butter and sugar. And then, I also added some oyster sauce as a secret ingredient." Trey said catching them by surprise.   
ACE/DEUCE: Oyster sauce?!  
"Exactly. The savory flavor of the chestnuts gives the cream a rich flavor. And then, to make it better, I use this "Walrus-brand young oyster sauce." There's no famous pâtissière who doesn't use this for their tarts, you know?" He said, but Tsuna and Alastor had a feeling that this was a bluff.  
"Really...? It's a pretty salty sauce, isn't it?" The Spade boy asked making a face.  
"You know how they put chocolate in curry, too? It kinda makes sense..." Ace shrugged.  
"(laughs) I was just joking! There's no way I'd put oyster sauce in a dessert, you know?" The green hair laughed.

"What the heck!? Are you making fun of us!?" Ace yelled.  
"Haha! It's obviously impossible if you think about it a little~" Trey teased the two freshman. "The moral lesson here is that you shouldn't believe anything you're told. Learn to doubt a bit, okay~?" Trey said teasingly.

"Hahaha! At least you have a healthy sense of humor." Alastor chuckled. 

\------------------------------------

"Next is the fresh cream-Ah!" Trey said in surprise.  
"What's wrong?" Ace asked.  
"I got carried away with the chestnuts you picked that I went overboard with making the marron base. We're a little short on fresh cream." The 3rd year frowned.  
" I'll go buy some. Do they sell it in the school store?" Deuce volunteered  
"That shop sells pretty much anything, so I'm sure it should be there. Can I also ask you to buy some other stuff while you're at it? Two packs of milk, two cartons of eggs, silicon cups, and five canned fruits..." Trey listed.  
"I don't think I can carry all of that alone... Tsuna, will you come with me?"

"Sure. I've haven't had a chance to visit the school store yet." Tsuna said taking off her apron.

"I'm going, too! I don't wanna mix more dough!" Grim followed after them. Kero and Suppi decided to stay behind to help with anything else.

[LOCATION: Mr. S's Mystery Shop]

"Pardon us! Whoa, what an amazing shop... Crystal skulls, magical texts, and... wh-what sort of animal is this...?" Deuce asked as he looked around the store.

Tsuna was amazed by some of this stuff, it was unique from all the other stores back in Hell.   
"Wah~ Can we really find some fresh cream here?" Grim wondered as well.

Then Tsuna turned to see a man in an eccentric voodoo outfit.  
"Hey! Little lost lambs, what can I help you with?" He said surprising the group. Tsuna guessed that he was Mr. Sam.  
"Welcome to Mr. S's Mystery Shop. What is it that you wish for today? A charm against cheating? An ancient king's mirror? Or maybe, some cursed tarot cards?" He asked.  
"Wha-!? You startled me!" Grim said.

"Um... hello sir. We would like to buy the things written on this note." Tsuna gave him the list.

"And I also want some canned tuna!" Grim said before being shushed by Deuce.  
"No! We will not buy any canned tuna!"  
"What do we have here~? Fresh cream and eggs... Oh, my! What a pretty sweet line-up~  
OK! I shall bring them out now." Sam said as he gathered the ingredients.

"Here, thank you for the wait. It is rather heavy, so are you sure you can carry them all?  
If you act now, I can throw in a special bag to carry all of those things for 30% off of its original price~!" Sam offered.  
"What did you say? Hey, that sounds interesting~!"The cat said interested.  
But that made Deuce panic, grabbing Hazel and Grim. "W-we'll have to decline! Let's go, Grim!"  
"But why?! I wanna play more~!"  
"OK, OK! Then, I shall be waiting for your return, lost little lambs! Bye~!"

[LOCATION: Main Street]

"That was a very amazing shop, in a way..." Deuce trailed off.  
"Boo, you're so stingy, Deuce." The magic cat teased the boy.  
"Who are you calling stingy?!" He said before recollecting himself. "(clears throat) Prefect Sawada, the bag with the canned fruits is heavy, isn't it? I'll hold it for you. I'm experienced with carrying heavy loads."

" You're used to shopping, aren't you?" Tsuna asked her fellow classmate as Grim took a place on her shoulder.

"Yeah, Mother always takes me with her during timed sales. She buys a lot, so I end up helping her with the bags. I'm the only man in the family, so I'm used to helping a lot with hard labor. Ah, I'm sorry... I keep talking about myself." Deuce trailed off.

"It's nice that you would be willing to help your mom out." Tsuna said with a smile, but it dropped when she saw Deuce's expression.

"No... That's not true at all. I... Mother was..." Deuce trailed off when someone bumped into him  
"Ouch!"  
"Ah, the eggs!!" Grim freaked out.  
"Damn it! All the eggs in the carton broke! The plastic bag's now reeking with eggs...!" Deuce said as he looked over the bag.

STUDENT A: That hurt! Where the hell're ya lookin' at-Wha-  
STUDENT A: You're the guys who ruined my carbonara's soft-boiled egg during lunch today!  
STUDENT B: Damn, it's you guys again. Ya better give us a break~

" ............Aren't you the ones at fault for bumping into me? Even during lunch. The egg wasn't really that badly harmed, but you made a huge scene out of it. Our own carton of eggs is totally ruined, though." Deuce countered.  
"He's totally right!" Grim agreed.  
STUDENT A: The hell? You sayin' it's my fault, then?

"Yes, please pay us back for the eggs. And also, please apologize to the chickens." Deuce said with a frown.  
STUDENT B: Hah~? Makin' a ruckus over eggs, are we?

Tsuna was about to intervene when Deuce attacked those two students with ferocity. And they made a retreat. 

"Yeah, you two better run!" Grim snarked.

Tsuna looked over at Deuce and noticed he had a frustrated look before shouting. "Ah!!"  
"What happened to you!?" Grim asked in shock.

"I-I did it again... I promised myself that I'd be a model student for sure this time, and yet...!" Deuce said, looking like he was going to break down.  
"Eh?" 

"What do you mean Deuce?" Tsuna asked.  
"I wanted to be different from who I was back in middle school... I always skipped classes, and I got into fights every day. I didn't show respect to teachers and I hung out with a bad ilk of seniors. Even my hairstyle was pretty wild back then, too. I fought with anyone who I could fight with...I even used magic even on guys who couldn't use magic. I was an over-all bad person then." Deuce explained.  
"It totally doesn't look too obvious now, though. If not, you sure could've fooled me."

"I could understand that from a few moments ago..." Tsuna trailed off before letting Deuce continue.

"But one night while I was hiding myself from view... I saw my mother cry and talk to my grandmother about it. She was asking her where she went wrong with raising me, and about whether she was a bad parent for how I turned out. But that's not it at all. She's not to blame! Everything's my fault! That's why, when the black carriage from the prestigious Night Raven College came to pick me up, I made sure that I will never take that smile away from my mother again. I made up my mind to become a model student that my mother can be proud of. And yet... Damn it...!" He gripped his hair.

"....But, yanno... Is enduring all of that part of being a model student?" Grim asked.

DEUCE: Eh...?

"Grim's right. You actually are trying to make your mom be proud of you already. When one wants to change, that's when they began to change." Tsuna reassured him.

"You guys..." Deuce said before smiling.

" I see... Hehe, the chicks will probably feel at ease now, too, huh?" Deuce smiled.

"Um. Deuce-kun.....Those eggs aren't fertilized, so they won't hatch into chicks at all." Tsuna dropped onto her classmate.

" Wh-what?!?!?! You've gotta be kidding me!!!!!!" Deuce yelled in dismay.

Tsuna giggled at his expression, wondering what caused him to think like that.

\----------------------------------------

After the tarts were finished, Trey and Cater realized they were gonna be breaking curfew if they didn't get back at Heartslabyul in an hour. Tsuna reassured that she'll let Ace and Deuce stay at Ramshackle for the night. 

"Oh, you guys are in for a treat! Alastor knows how to make a mean dinner!" Grim cheered. 

"Oh! Getting to spend the night in a nice dorm with a cute girl, with dinner and everything. I'm jealous!" Cater pouted. "Can't I stay here too?" 

"Cater. You know we can't. And thanks again Tsuna. We hope to see you at the Unbirthday Party." Trey said as he left the dorm. 

"Don't take advantage of her, you two!" Cater teased.

"Hey!" Ace and Deuce yelled.

\----------------  
[LOCATION: Heartslabyul Dorm - Lounge]

When Trey and Cater got to the lounge, they were ambushed by three other students with upset looks on their faces.

" Trey-senpai, Cater-senpai! I'm so glad you're finally back...!" One of them said.

" Did something happen?" Trey asked.

" According to Rule #256 by the Queen of Hearts, "One should not drink lemonade with honey when it's past 8 in the evening." " One student replied.

" Some students disobeyed the rule and the Dorm Head put collars on all of them..." Another of the dorm members sighed.

CATER/TREY: ..........

" I don't want to live this kind of life anymore! He keeps enforcing unreasonable rules... I want to transfer to another dorm...!" Another dorm member cried as the others agreed.

"It's going to be okay. I'll go talk with the Prefect. You guys go back to your room." Trey informed his underclassmen.

"Then, I'll go make some tea to help calm our queen down." Cater said as he was heading for the kitchen. 

"Sorry about this, Cater. Oh yeah, can you make some herb tea instead of red tea? If I remember correctly, Rule #153 states that herb tea is the only one allowed at night..." Trey reminded his fellow senior.

"You got it." Cater replied. 

Unknown to them, something terrible will soon happen.   
\-----------------  
Tsuna is connecting with Heartslabyul and Riddle will first see what happens when you mess with a Sky.

Please comment 🙏 

Oh, and Alastor will need to appear in other places too. What do you suggest?


	4. Ridiculous Rule

Early the next morning  
[LOCATION: Ramshackle Dorm – Lounge]

Tsuna woke up to the smell of breakfast, figuring Alastor was up too. She decided to get the others only to hear screams from Ace and Deuce. 

Oh. Alastor must've left them a wake up call. 

Shaking her head, she went to the kitchen. 

"I see you got Ace and Deuce up." Tsuna said to Alastor as she got plates. 

"Well, of course! Oh, breakfast is crepes today. Would you like blueberry, strawberry, banana, or orange in it?" Alastor asked as he was making the cream within a minute. 

"Strawberries and bananas."

\--------------  
After breakfast, Cater came by to get the others.

"Good morning~! How was yesterday's sleepover~? Did you experience youth fully by playing cards and other games~?"

Ace replied to him with a sleepy expression. "(yawns) Good morning, Cater-senpai. Yeah, we played some cards. We also had quite a dinner." 

"Though Mr. Alastor is frightening, he can make a delicious meal." Deuce grinned.

"And Grim didn't know the rules to cards so he kept picking old maid." Kero pointed out with a grin.

"Damn it...! I couldn't win at all!!" Grim complained.

"Your face completely shows when you get the joker card, you know?" Suppi pointed out.

"Then, shall we hurry and bring the tarts we made to apologize to Riddle?" Cater suggested.

"Of course. Alastor, would you like to come along?" Tsuna asked her guardian. 

"Well of course my dear! I've been meaning to see more of the college!" The red deer demon said in excitement. 

[LOCATION: Heartslabyul Dorm]

The group approached the grounds as Ace had a look of determination. "Alright, I'll head on and bring the tart to the Dorm Head so I can apologize..." Then the group saw a group of ....at least three Caters?!

CATER B: "Hey, you're finally here~! What took you so long, me?"

CATER A: "I'm home~! Sorry for the wait, me~"

ALL: !!??

"Th-there are two Diamond-senpais...!?" Deuce asked.

"You were a twin!?" Ace yelled.

"Oh, no. I'm the only male sibling. This is my unique magic, Split Card. I can make clones of myself using magic~!"

"So this is the reason why we couldn't beat him at all the other day..."

CATER C: "Welcome back~"

CATER D: "Welcome, Tsuna-chan ~ ♪"

CATER B: "It was so difficult~ You made me wait so long, Acey~"

"There's more of him!!" Ace said in shock.

"I'm getting dizzy just watching this." Tsuna said holding her head.

"Hahahahaha! Quite an interesting ability to have!" Alastor said earning timid looks from the othe Caters.

"By the way, the real Cater is me~ Cloning myself is pretty tiring, so I don't want to prolong this. In any case, it's off with our heads if we're late. We'd better get going! Me army, we're done for the day~!" The original Cater said to his clones.

"Aye, aye, sir~" Said the clones before vanishing.

[LOCATION: Heartslabyul Dorm – Tea Garden]

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT: "Make way for our leader, the Red Ruler: Prefect Riddle!"

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENTS: "Three cheers for Prefect Riddle!"

"Indeed. The roses are red and the tablecloths are white. Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party." Riddle smirked approvingly. "The Dormouse is sleeping inside the teapot just as planned, correct?"

"Of course. The jam to put on one's nose is ready, should the need arise, too." Trey nodded.

"Well done." Riddle nodded.

"Whoa...! What's with that get-up! He looks so cool!"

"Fufu~ The Heartslabyul dorm uniform is super cool, isn't it~? It's totally fashionable and very 'grammable~! ☆ I'm gonna go get changed, too."The Queen of Hearts states that a dress code is necessary for party days, after all~ I'll coordinate your clothes for you as a special service for today~" Cater said as he gave them the uniform for Heartslabyul.

"Whoa...!" Deuce said at his new outfit.

"Dude, this is totally stylish!" Ace exclaimed.

"Nyaha! I look so cool!" Grim said in his new bow.

"Mine is better than yours!" Kero bragged.

"Good grief." Suppi sighed. 

" I like it! Thanks Cater!" Tsuna said as she looked at her own outfit.

(It also had a ❤ ♠️♦️♣️ on the apron)  
"Don't forget to offer him the tart, got it~? Alright, off to the party!" Cater said as the group headed off for the party.

"Let us toast before we proceed with the croquet match. Does anyone have their tea cups already?" Riddle asked as everyone nodded and raised their cups.

"Now then, a toast to a day with no birthdays. A toast to the Unbirthday Party!" The redheaded prefect announced.

"Cheers!"

"Ace, now's your chance. Go apologize." Hazel nudged Ace forward.

"Alright... Um, Prefect...~

"You are... Ah, the 1st year who stole my tarts." Riddle frowned.

"Um... I was thinking of apologizing for what I did, so I uh... I made a new batch of tarts." Ace said as he presented the tarts. 

"Hm? I'll ask just to be sure, but what kind of tarts did you make?" Riddle asked.

"Thank you for asking! It's a marron tart made with lots of chestnuts!" Ace said proudly.

But rather than giving approval, Riddle gave Ace a look of disgust to Hazel's confusion.

"Marron tart, you say!? How atrocious!"

"Eh!?"

"What?" Tsuna asked just as surprised. Alastor looked on with a neutral smile.

"Rule #562 of the Queen of Hearts. "Refrain from bringing marron tarts for the Unbirthday Party." This is a capital crime! What have you done!? You've wasted a perfect Unbirthday Party!" The redhead shouted in accusation.

"R-Rule # 562!?" Deuce, Kero, Suppi, and Grim shouted in disbelief.

"Hold on a minute! Just how many rules are there!?" Kero asked incredulously.

"There are a total of 810 rules and I've memorized all of them. A small feat for a Dorm Head, I must say." Riddle said with a hint of prideful arrogance.

Cater and Trey were just as surprised and whispered to each other.

"(whispering) Oh, man... This is bad... Did you know that, Trey?"

"(whispering) I've only managed to memorize until Rule #350. I completely let my guard down. I didn't know there would be rules regarding the tarts, too..."

"As Heartslabyul's Prefect, I cannot simply turn a blind eye towards this appalling rule-breaking. Get those marron tarts away from me at once! And throw these people away from the grounds at once!" Riddle ordered as some students moved to take Tsuna Deuce and Ace away, but then....

"Now, now. You need to be more civil..." Alastor chuckled as he intervened.

"What?!" Riddle yelled surprised as he saw the Radio Demon defending his charge.

"They worked hard to make that tart for an apology, but you throw it like garbage. If it weren't for my charge having a leash on me....

I would have you castrated for your behavior young man." Alastor said in his demon voice.

And for once in his life since he was young, Riddle was afraid for his life. 

Tsuna put a hand on Alastor's to keep him from doing anything, and turned to Riddle. 

"I see that nothing will be settled if you won't forgive because of a ridiculous rule. I'll take Deuce and Ace myself, and I'll accept another invite when you learn to be more of a gentleman." Tsuna said sternly as she started walking away with the others.

On their way out, Alastor's shadow seemed to glare at Riddle. 

If looks could kill, he would be dead.

\------------------------------------------

what do you think so far?

Plz comment!


	5. Challenge gone Wrong

After the mishap, the group found themselves at the Rose Maze.

"Damn it! I'm so pissed off! That little red-haired menace! Does he plan on turning into the Queen of Hearts himself?!" The ginger yelled.  
"Forced out for disobeying the Prefect... I'm slowly drifting away from becoming a model student..." Deuce said in dismay.

"What cha talkin about, ya~?" A new voice popped up, and the two turned to see a floating head?!?!  
ALL: WHA–!!???  
"GYAHHHH!!! A HEADLESS GHOST!!" Grim shrieked.  
"Oh, oopsies~ I forgot to show ya my body." The head said and the rest of his body appeared.  
"Wh-what the... So you've got a body, too... You are?" Deuce said regaining his composure.  
"I'm Alchemi Alchemivich Pinkaa." He introduced himself. "I got kitty magic, but also human magic. I'm sorta a weird guy."  
"Alche—Come again?" Ace asked confused.

"I'm just as confused." Tsuna added.

"Ufufu, everyone calls me Che'nya~ At the very least, I'm super different from those guys in there~" He pointed to the dorm.

"Oh, so What dorm are you from?" Hazel asked. "Savanaclaw?"

"Boo, boo, wrong~! To be honest, I don't attend this school, but I'm just visiting. Either way, what's with those faces?" The neko boy asked.

"I'm in a bad mood 'cause that little tyrant was being unreasonable. Go away." Ace bluntly stated.  
"Riddle's a tyrant... Fufufu, well I guess there's some truth in that~ That guy's been a little stickler for the rules since he was little... Fufufu~" Che'Nya said with a faraway look in his eyes.  
"Wait. Do you know something about it?" Deuce asked gaining a look.  
"I guess you could say that I do, but then at the same time I can say that I don't~" The neko teased.

"Which is it?" Grim asked irritated.  
"What~? Ya guys wanna know about Riddle~?" The neko cocked his head to the side.  
"Hell yeah, we do. I wanna know who raised a little tyrant like that." Ace grumbled.  
"Then, go ask that glasses guy~"   
"Glasses guy... You mean, Clover-senpai?" Deuce asked.  
"That guy's known Riddle since he was a kid. If I were you, I'd go ask him if I wanted to know more about Riddle~" Che'Nya explained.  
"So they're childhood friends? They didn't give off that kind of atmosphere..." Deuce said with Tsuna gaining a confused frown.  
"If that's what you think, then maybe that's what it is~ I guess ya don't need me anymore, so I'm going." And with that, he vanished.  
"H-hey!"  
"Fufufu~" They could still his laughter.

"That was a very weird dude. Ah...! I just sounded like him!" Grim said to himself as Kero and Suppi snickered.   
"Ace can't go to classes properly if he keeps wearing the collar. Let's go ask Clover-senpai about it. Plus..." Deuce pointed out.  
"It's super lame to go and apologize, so I'm not doing that!" Ace said stubbornly.

"You're just as stubborn..." Tsuna sighed at them. 

"I'll accompany you as well. To keep an eye on Tsuna though." Alastor grinned. 

[LOCATION: Library]

Trey was currently in the library going over some books he would need, and returning some when he heard some footsteps coming towards him.

"........"

"Clover-senpai." Ace said getting his attention.  
"Oh, it's you guys..." Trey said with a blank look.  
"We figured that we'd meet you here in the library because we assumed you'll be returning the recipe book you borrowed." Deuce said, silently letting Trey know that they wanted to talk about something.  
"We still can't be convinced with the way the Prefect does things." Ace stated with his hands on his hips.   
"... I figured." Trey sighed.

"Either way, a peculiar neko came across our path, and told us that you knew Riddle since you were children." Alastor said getting Trey's attention.

"A neko...oh, you mean Che'nya?" Trey asked as he realized who the deer demon was talking about.

"That's the one. Anyway, do you know why Riddle does all this rule-enforcing?" Tsuna asked.

"Not to mention, you're older than Riddle, aren't cha? Why don't you get mad at him?" Kero added.

"I'll do that if there's a need to, but... There's nothing I can do against him." Trey sighed out.   
"Why!?" Ace said.  
"Everything that Riddle is right now is because he was raised with very harsh rules." Trey said getting their attention.  
"Eh...?"

Trey began to explain with a solemn face. "His parents are very famous magicians that there's no one in their town who didn't know their names. His mother is especially well-known that she wished for Riddle to be the same. That's why everything from what time he wakes up to what time he goes to sleep, and even what academic programs he'll do is decided for him."  
"Geh... Everything...?" Grim and Kero asked wearingly.  
"What he can eat, what he should wear, and what sort of friends he can make were all decided for him." Trey confirmed. "In order to answer his parents' expectations, Riddle kept quiet and did his best. And by the time he was 10 years old, he had perfected that unique magic of his. It's been determined that he should get continuously 1st place in school ever since he was in elementary. So, I can't even imagine how difficult that could be."

"Yikes." Suppi strained out. 

"..........."

Trey further explained. "Riddle thinks that being harsh will benefit everyone in the long run. He believes that being bound to harsh rules and obeying them out of fear will make people grow....... Because that's how he was raised. And he thinks that breaking the rules is a bad thing because..."

"Because if he overlooks the rule breakers, it's as if... As if he's denying everything that he was made to be... Right...?" Tsuna said earning a nod from Trey.

"... I understand why you'd think of him as a tyrant, and I understand that the way he does things is a little wrong, too. But, I... I still can't find it in myself to go against him at all." Trey finished letting the information settle in.

"So the Prefect endured all that..." Deuce said, having no idea what else to say.

Tsuna thought back to her own parents. Her dad was nonexistent for most of her life and resented him for placing his work over his own family, even if he argued it was for their safety. And while she did her hardest for her mom and loved her, Nana was a little dizzy, and too trusting to anyone. She could've been robbed all the time if it weren't for her uncle and even her spirits and Reborn. She saw Reborn as more of a father figure despite his antics. Not that she would say it out loud. He'd never let her hear the end of it.

".......... Now that I know more, I understand completely now. The reason why Prefect Riddle is like that... It's all your fault..." Ace realized.  
ALL: EH!?

"Ace is right in a way." Tsuna vouched gaining attention as well. She continued:  
"Riddle can't do anything about his parents because he didn't choose to have them as parents. But at the very least, you've always thought that the way his parents treated him was unfair, right? His parents never realized that the rules are not only hurting others around him but himself as well. What makes it worse, his parents never bothered to tell him what's right or wrong or that there's no set of rules that are truly black and white. Didn't you ever think that maybe their own neighbors actually hated them because of their judgement on others and their strict ways but were too afraid to say anything? Did they even realize how many people they drove off with their attitude?"

"That's..." Trey tried to reason, but he couldn't find anything to argue in Tsuna's logic. Back when they were children, while their parents did socialize with one another at parties and such, the truth was that no one would talk to them unless it was business.

"Sounds like Tsuna's theory is right. If you think that young Riddle's making the same mistakes as his parents, then tell him directly. Otherwise it'll become his inevitable downfall." Alastor pointed out.

"He won't learn anything if you keep spoiling him and feeling sorry if you stay silent like an obedient dog." Suppi added.

"Yeah! Are you just gonna watch everyone hate him and alienate him from a distance?" Kero finished.

That caused Trey to be silent.

"Or is it that keeping quiet because you're scared of that collar? You're super lame!! You call yourself his childhood friend, but the way things are, you're not even his friend at all!" Ace yelled out.

"YOU BOYS! THIS IS THE LIBRARY, SO KEEP IT DOWN, PLEASE!!!" Crowley boomed.  
"You're the one shouting here, yanno." Grim, Kero, and Suppi pointed out.  
"Oh, pardon me. (clears throat before whispering) Good grief, the library is meant to be a quiet place where people can study and enjoy reading". Crowley put a hand to his mouth.

"Sorry about that Headmaster." Tsuna apologized. 

"Ahem. So, what is everyone doing here all gathered with such troubled faces?" Crowley asked as Deuce and Tsuna explained everything. 

\------------------------------

An explanation later.....

"I see, so that's what happened... You don't want to apologize to have the collar taken off, but you know that convincing the Prefect will not go smoothly..." Crowley said with a neutral expression.  
"That's about it, yeah." Ace nodded.  
"I see. If you dislike the way your Prefect does things, you do have the option to switch dormitories. However, the Mirror of Darkness is the one that judges based on what it sees in your soul, so it is actually quite a herculean task to transfer dormitories." Crowley sighed.  
"Transferring, huh... I feel like I'd lose to him if I did that, so I don't really wanna go for it." Ace grumbled.  
"Very well. Then how about challenging little Rosehearts to a duel and then take the title of Prefect for yourself?" Crowley suggested with a smile.  
ALL: EEEEEEHHHHHHHH!!!??

"(whispering) I said, please keep it down!" The Headmaster shushed.  
"(whispering) It's because you said something weird, Headmaster!" Ace whispered back.  
"Nothing strange in it at all, my boy. Little Rosehearts himself got the position by doing the same thing, after all." Crowley admitted.  
"How is the Prefect position decided here in Night Raven College?" Deuce wondered.  
"I heard them say that Riddle managed to be the Prefect one week after getting in." Alastor added.  
"Well, I heard that they can either be appointed by the previous Prefect, or they can win a duel against them. However, there are also other ways." Tsuna told the boys.  
"A duel is one of the simpler ways, I'd say." Crowley added.  
"But, I thought that using magic for one's own benefit was forbidden...?" Ace asked.  
"For personal gain, yes. However, a duel appointed and approved by the Headmaster himself due to official and valid reasons is another story." Crowley informed him.  
"If I remember correctly, it's forbidden to enforce a handicap on your opponent before a duel starts, so you can have the collar taken off without apologizing to Riddle. Ah, but..." Trey said, unsure of where this is going.

"New students are given the right to challenge their Prefect should they want to. What will you do, Trappola-kun? Will you challenge him?" Crowley asked in curiosity.

ACE: "Alright, then. I'll show him who's boss."   
DEUCE: "I'll do, too."  
"Me, too!" Grim added.  
"Grim, you're from Ramshackle, remember?" Tsuna reminded the cat.

"Miss Sawada's right. Unfortunately, you're from a different dorm so you can't participate, Grim-kun." Crowley shrugged.  
"Wha–!? Damn it... This was a chance for me to show off my skills, too..." Grim slouched.  
"Are you guys serious? I didn't think that you'd agree with them, Deuce." Trey said a little surprised.  
"Really? As a man, wouldn't it be great to aim for the top at least once? Since I feel this is all unfair as well, I'll do my best for the team if we're gonna go ahead and challenge him." Deuce said steeling his courage.

"Then, I shall inform you of the proceedings of the duel." Crowley said, signaling his approval.

"You sure you can do this, Ace? Will you be okay...?" Tsuna asked, worried for her friend.

" You don't have to be so worried~ So, do you guys have any good ideas?" Ace asked the others.  
"Hm... I feel like Prefect will win if we go with magic. If we go physical, then we have a chance of winning." Deuce pointed out.  
"True, he looks fragile." Grim added.  
"Oh, I forgot to mention. Any attacks aside from magic is forbidden." The headmaster chuckled out.  
"Eh?"  
"Hahaha! Let's have a fun duel while playing by the rules~! I shall finish telling you everything tomorrow, so please inform me when the duel will take place. Now then, please excuse me." Crowley bowed before he left. 

ACE: "A-alright...! I don't have the confidence if it's magic, but... We'll manage somehow!"  
DEUCE: "Y-yeah!"  
GRIM: "You better do your best!"  
TREY: "You guys..."  
ACE: "When I become the Prefect, I'll have him say "I was wrong, I'm sorry." to me! And I'll make him stop enforcing all those dumb rules on everyone!"

Tsuna smiled at this, but for some reason, she had a feeling something was gonna go terribly wrong.

\----------------------------------------------

[LOCATION: Heartslabyul Dorm – Rose Maze]

The news of what was going on spread around the Heartslabyul dorm like a wildfire the next day.

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: Hey, did you hear? Someone challenged Prefect Roseharts to a duel!  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: THE Prefect?! I can't imagine it. It'll probably be over in a flash.  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT C: But this is the first challenge he's ever gotten. Let's go watch~  
\-------------

"Acey and Deucey were guided by the Headmaster into challenging Riddle to a duel!?  
Are you serious?!" Cater asked Trey.  
"I tried to stop them, though..."  
"Geez, now they've done it... I hope this won't turn out for the worst..."   
"Yeah..."

Tsuna and Alastor were at the duel, as students mostly steered clear of Alastor. Kero and Suppi were on Tsuna's shoulders and Grim was in her arms. 

"Now then, I shall be watching over the duel about to take place here in the Heartslabyul Dormitory.  
The challengers are Ace Trappola and Deuce Spade.  
The one who accepted the challenge is the current Prefect Riddle Rosehearts.  
Now then, please remove the collars in order to start the duel with no handicaps for both sides." Crowley directed to Riddle so they could have a fair fight.

"The damn thing's finally off...!" Ace cheered as the collars were off.  
"It will be back on you in a little while, so I'd say you best enjoy it while you can.  
Although, I almost doubted it when I heard that you had challenged me to a duel. Are you really serious?" Riddle questioned.   
"Of course."  
"We will never challenge you as a joke." Deuce added.  
"Hmph, never mind. Let's get started quickly." Riddle said as he looked over to Tsuna, and for some reason, he felt like he couldn't make a fool out of himself in front of her. 

"Riddle, what should we do about our afternoon tea?" Cater asked.  
"No problem. Afternoon tea always has to be at exactly 4 PM." Riddle replied.  
"But it's almost 3:30..."

"Do you think I'll be late for anything in my life? I'm pretty sure this will be over quickly." Riddle said in a smug tone before gesturing to Cater to whisper something before the 3rd year nodded and turning back to the duel. "As you can see, I don't have enough time. Taking you on one at a time will be time-consuming, so come at me, both of you.

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENTS: You can do it, Prefect! Please settle it quickly~!

From the way the students said it, Tsuna and Alastor had a feeling the cheering was fake.

DEUCE: "They sound confident."

"Ugh, that's so creepy!" Grim muttered as Kero and Suppi agreed.  
ACE: "We didn't come here without a plan, you know!"  
"Headmaster, please begin at once." The prefect said wanting to get it overwith.  
Crowley nodded as he took out a small hand mirror in hid hand holding it up. "The moment this hand mirror falls to the ground is the signal to start. Ready... Fight!

But before Deuce and Ace could do anything, Riddle simple put the collars back on them to stop them from using their magic. It seemed completely unfair.

ACE: "Damn it...! Can he do nothing else but seal other people's magic?!"  
DEUCE: To think that we couldn't even do anything...!

'It went by so quickly, I didn't even see what happened...' Tsuna thought.

CROWLEY: One's magic strength comes from strength of the imagination. The stronger he imagines the results of his magic will be, the more successful it will turn out. Little Rosehearts here has shown how much he has polished his magical skills.

Grim groaned "Ah... The difference in their levels is just too much...!"

"Hmph, that didn't even take 5 seconds. I'm surprised that you went and challenged me with your skill level. Aren't you embarrassed? Anyone who breaks the rules will always amount to nothing. It is as Mother said." Riddle scoffed.

But then Deuce began to speak up.

"... It's true that rules should be protected. But, strictly implementing every single nitpicky rule you can find is called oppression!"  
"Huh? There is a punishment for rules that are broken. And I am this dorm's absolute rule. That's why, those who break the rules have no right to complain to me!" Riddle stated like it was natural.

"The rules themselves are no real reason to do whatever you want. A real leader must have real courage." Tsuna spoke getting Riddle's attention.

"No one will follow rules that are lenient! What sort of lessons were you given from your own parents that you can't even understand something so simple as this?" Riddle scoffed.

Alastor would've walked over to the brat and give him a good back-handed slap for bad-mouthing Tsuna's mom and his own. But Ace beat him to it with a punch to the face shocking everyone

ACE: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!

RIDDLE: Eh...?!  
CATER & TREY: "Riddle!?  
CROWLEY: Rosehearts!?  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENTS: "He... He punched the Prefect?!  
GRIM: "That was a pretty clean right hook!"  
DEUCE: "A-Ace!?"

ACE: "Ah, I'm tired. I don't care about you or this duel anymore.  
RIDDLE: "Ouch... Eh? You... punched me...?  
"Kids aren't their parents' trophies. Your parents aren't the ones who get to decide what you're worth. I finally understand that you being a trashy person isn't your mom or dad's fault at all! You've been in this school for a year. And the one to blame is the bastard you call a friend who did nothing but turn a blind eye to your selfishness!" Ace shouted.   
Riddle seethed. "What are you saying...?"  
"And I understand that your mom raised you the way she did, but is "Mama this, Mama that" all you can say?! You're not capable of thinking for yourself!? To hell with that "Red Ruler" bullshit! You're just a baby who happens to be gifted with magic!" Ace continued.  
Riddle began seeing red. "Baby, you say...? Me...?! You know nothing and yet... You don't know anything about me and yet...!"

ACE countered. "Yeah, I don't. I don't know a damn thing! Do you think I'd know anything with that attitude of yours? Don't be stupid."  
"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!! QUIET!!!" Riddle began to shout, looking more like a kid throwing a tantrum when things didn't go their way. "Mother is right! That's why I am also right!!"

Trey began to panic when Riddle was starting to go beserk. "Riddle, calm down. The duel is already over!"  
"Clover is right. Any attacks done outside of the duel will nullify your victory! If you continue to do any more than this, you will be breaking the rules!" Crowley said trying to get some sense into the raging redhead. But some of the Heartslabyul residents were getting just as mad about this and out of nowhere.....

Someone threw an egg at the ill tempered prefect.

RIDDLE: !?  
TREY: "!? What was that...? An egg...? Did someone throw that?"  
RIDDLE: "Who threw that egg at me!?"

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENTS: ...

Before anyone knew it, it seemed that Riddle had finally snapped with madness. ".....HAHAHAHAHA! You've had enough? I'm the one who's had enough!! No matter how much I warned you, no matter how strict I've gotten, you all kept breaking the rules! Every single one of you... You're all just idiots who think about yourselves! Very well. If no one will admit, then I'll have you all take responsibility!"

Many of the students got scared and started scattering anywhere to find a hideaway.   
"Off with all your heads! OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!!" Riddle started shrieking like a banshee.

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENTS: AHHHH!! RUN AWAY!!

In the process of trying to get away, students lefts and right got the collars on their necks.  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENTS: Urk...!! The collar is...!!

Riddle began cackling like a madman. "Ahahaha! How's that! Now none of you can raise a hand against me! I'm the only one who's right because I protect the rules!"

CROWLEY: "Desist, Rosehearts! Not following the rules is unlike you at all!  
CATER: "Trey, this is looking bad... If he uses any more of that magic, he'll...  
TREY: "... Riddle, enough!  
ACE: "Hey, you! Not everything will go the way you want, you know!? You throwing a tantrum like that is exactly why I called you a baby!  
RIDDLE: "Take that back right now! Do you want to get skewered!?  
"Hell no. Never." Ace gritted out.  
RIDDLE: (screams)  
CATER: "This is really getting bad! You guys, get out of here!"

GRIM: "Wh-wha–!? All the rose trees in the courtyard are floating...!  
"Its distorted magic." Alastor said as he protected Tsuna. "Does he plan on using that on Ace!?" Tsuna yelled.   
RIDDLE: "Rose trees, tear his body to shreds!!!"  
CROWLEY: "This is bad! Get out of the way!"

"Ace!" Tsuna yelled as she took out her cards. "Firey, burn those trees to ashes!" Firey appeared and reduced the trees into cinders. Meanwhile the collars turned into cards somehow.

ACE: !!

RIDDLE: "This is...!?"  
ACE: "H-huh...? I'm alive...? What are these?! Cards...!?"  
DEUCE: "All the collars turned into cards! This is..."  
TREY: "Riddle, enough already!"  
CATER: "It's Trey's Doodle Suit!? Eh, but how...?"  
GRIM: "The collars restricting our magic is gone!  
TREY: "I told you, right? My Doodle Suit can change any given situation for a short amount of time.  
TREY: "That's why, I changed Riddle's magic to be replaced with mine.  
CATER: "No way... Is that even possible?! That's like a cheat, isn't it?  
RIDDLE: "Ugh... Off with your head! I said, off with your head! Why are cards coming out!?  
TREY: "Stop that, Riddle. You're only setting yourself up for destruction. Look at everyone's faces!" Trey yelled as he gestured to the other students in the area

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: He was serious about skewering him...  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: That's going too far...  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT C: He... He's a monster...!

RIDDLE: "Hah...? My magic was overwritten by Trey's...? Does that mean that his magic is stronger than mine...?"  
TREY: "There's no way that's true! Riddle, calm down and listen to what they're saying."  
RIDDLE: "Are you saying that I'm wrong, too? Even after I did my best to protect all those strict rules?! Even after I've endured so, so, so many things! I won't... I will never... I will never believe it!!!!!  
"You mustn't, Rosehearts! If you use your magic further, your magic jewel will become tainted with Blot!" Crowley yelled in worry.

'Blot? What does that-?" Tsuna thought when she saw some black stuff emerging around Riddle and Firey guarded her with Alastor.  
RIDDLE: "I am...! I ALONE AM–!!! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO IS RIGHT!!!!"  
TREY: RIDDLE!!

Riddle had went into Overblot.

'Is that what happens when one overblots?! He looks more menacing!' Tsuna thought.

He then began acting like a crazed megalomaniac. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
I do not need anyone who defies me in my world. I am my world's absolute ruler. My world itself submits to me!  
I will not tolerate any answer aside from, "Yes, Lord Riddle."!!  
It's off with the heads of everyone who defies me! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

"Ah, how could this happen?! How could I let a student go into Overblot while I am here?!" Crowley panicked.  
"What's Overblot? That guy's turned completely evil now, look...!" Grim said very afraid.   
Crowley quickly explained; "Overblot is the one situation that all magicians should avoid. Right now, he has been enveloped by so much negative energy that he's lost control over his emotions and magic."  
"You mean its like some sort of corruption?!" Kero asked.  
"Somewhat like that, but yes!" Cater answered.  
TREY: If this goes on, Riddle's life will be in danger!

"What? What do you mean?!" Suppi and Tsuna asked, shocked. 'Does that mean if he keeps doing this, he'll...!!!?'

Grim shouted in panic. "His life!!??"

"The other students' lives takes more priority. I'll go help with the evacuation! Rosehearts must come to his senses before his magic consumes him. Losing his life is an absolute bad scenario, but even worse is..." Crowley paused fearing the worst. "In any case, you boys go get the rest of the staff and dorm heads to help control the situation–"

ACE: TAKE THIS!!!  
ALL: EH!?  
DEUCE: COME FORTH, CAULDRON!

RIDDLE: You insolent little...! What are you doing!?  
CATER: H-h-hey, what are you guys up to!?  
GRIM: That guy will be in danger if we leave him like that!  
DEUCE: I don't really want him to go out that way. Plus...  
ACE: I still haven't heard him say "It's all my fault, I'm sorry" to me!  
Trey looked at them seeing the determination in their eyes."You guys... Got it! I can overwrite Riddle's magic for a short time. When that happens, I'll leave it in your care. Headmaster, please escort the others to safety."  
" Wait a minute, you boys! That is dangerous!" Crowley said concerned for them.  
"He's right! What are you saying, Trey? There's no way you can win against Riddle!" Cater added in panic.  
ACE: It's too lame to keep losing to people we challenge!  
GRIM: It's totally not cool at all!

"We have to try at least." Tsuna said as she put a hand on Cater's shoulder.

DEUCE: This is the only way I can think of to make him come back to his senses.  
TREY: Yeah... I can't lose him yet. I... There's something I still have to tell him!

CATER: Ah, damn it! I get it already. There's really no other way, huh!  
"Ah, good grief... I'll return as soon as I escort the others to safety, so please stay safe until then, all of you!" Crowley yelled, still in concern.

Tsuna then came up with an idea. It would be risky, but she had to do it.

"Alastor, try to constrain him and I'll use Rain and Sleep on him." Tsuna said as she got her staff out.

Alastor didn't need to be told twice as he snapped his fingers, and tentacles erupted beneath Riddle keeping him in place.

"Release me at once!" Riddle shouted.

Tsuna took the chance to use Sleep and Rain to cool down Riddle and soothe his anger with her cosmic sky flame to the others shock. She'll have to explain to the others later, but it can wait.

"I was... wrong...? That's not true... Is it...? Mother..." Riddle said as he faded into unconsciousness, the blot wearing off.  
‐-------------------  
What do you think? Plz comment 🙏 🙂 😊


	6. Cleansing the Tyrant

Tsuna's new comic sky flame allowed her to hear a voice within Riddle. It came from his heart. How he really felt of his mom's rules.

'Whenever I broke the rules, even those fun times were taken away from me.  
That's why, I had to listen to every rule that Mother said. Because my Mother, who was known by everyone in town, will always be right. But, you know, Mama...I wonder why? For some reason, my heart feels so heavy...

I want to eat a lot of tarts even if it's only on my birthday. 

I want to play outside a lot...

I want to make lots more friends. 

Please tell me, Mama... What rule should I follow to make this sadness disappear...?'

"Riddle!!!" Riddle had heard Trey's voice, and he could tell it was truly concern for him. He also felt he was in some kind of embrace.

But unlike his mother's, It was genuine and warm. 

It felt like he found a home after being lost for so long.

'!!??' As Riddle woke up he found himself in Tsuna's arms and holding one of his hands in a reassuring grip. His face flared in embarrassment for a while before he looked at his surroundings.

"He's coming to." Tsuna said making the others sigh in relief.  
"Whew! I totally panicked... I don't know what we'd do if you didn't wake up...!" Cater said putting a hand over his heart.  
Riddle looked around the garden, which was now a mess from his overblot episode. "(panting) What in the world... have I done...?" He softly said.  
"What a relief. You've gained consciousness again. Miss Sawada and Mr Alastor was able to save you." Crowley smiled nodding at the two.  
"You don't have to think about anything right now. You need to rest." Trey added kneeling to his friend's side.

"It's 'cause you spoil him like that that he throws tantrums when he gets scolded!  
What he did was no joke, y'know? We almost died there." Ace reminded them.  
"Indeed, it was no joke." Deuce agreed.

"Geez, you can't go wild just 'cause you need to release stress, yanno?" Grim stated, putting his two cents in.  
"... I... I really wanted to eat that marron tart, too..." Riddle began to confess gaining everyone's attention.  
"Eh?" While the boys were looking confused, Tsuna just let him continue.

" I like white roses, too. And pink flamingos are totally fine...And I prefer honey over sugar in tea. I actually like milk tea more than lemon tea... I wanted to talk with everyone after meals a lot, too..." The red-head said as his voice started to crack.

"Riddle...?" Trey said softly as Tsuna noticed that Riddle wanted to turn to Trey and she let him as she saw him tearing up  
"And.........I've always... Always wanted to play with you more, Trey..." Riddle cracked before he started crying into Trey's chest as Trey enveloped him in a hug.

"No way... Riddle is crying..." Cater said, surprised. 

'Of course he is. He's been holding in all that pain and resentment for so long.' Tsuna thought.

"Hey! Don't think that I'll forgive you just because you're crying!" Ace said before Tsuna hit him upside the head. "Ow! What was that for?!" 

"You really should learn to read the atmosphere..." Kero said frowning at Ace.  
"I'm sorry, too. I always knew you were suffering but I kept quiet..." Trey said as he let Riddle let it all out. "That's why I'll say this now. Riddle, you were wrong. You should apologize to everyone here."

"... I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...!!" Riddle cried out as Tsuna rubbed his back in comfort with a smile.

"I actually wanted you to say sorry for everything you've done, Dorm Head, but..."

But Ace on the other hand; "As if I'll be satisfied with a single sorry!! I'll NEVER forgive you EVER!!!!" And that earned him another hit to the head. "The heck?!?!"  
"In this situation? Really?"  
"Of course! I experienced a lotta trauma! And the marron tart I worked hard to make was thrown like garbage! I won't forgive you easily even if you cry.......But, we should have a do-over of the Unbirthday Party."

Eh?

"We weren't even allowed inside the party. Also, bring a tart that you made next time. Ah, you can't ask Trey-senpai for help either! Make it yourself from scratch! If you do that, then I may or may not forgive you...! Okay, okay, I'll forgive you then!" Ace suddenly changed his mind when he saw Alastor's fist this time.

Instead of looking sad, Riddle actually had a teary smile. "Yeah, I got it..."

"Indeed, indeed. What a beautiful turn-out this has been. Let's say things are settled for now, shall we?" Crowley said cheerfully.

\---------------------------

It had been a week since the Overblot episode with Riddle. During that time, Tsuna took the time to help fix up Heartslabyul's garden along with Flower and Riddle.

Right now, she, Alastor, Kero, Suppi and Grim were at the Heartslabyul Dorm make up party.

"Hey! Tsuna-chan, that's a cute outfit!" Cater said taking a picture of her red Alice dress. 

"Thanks Cater, Alastor made it for the event."

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: Make way for our leader, the Red Ruler: Prefect Riddle!  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENTS: Three cheers for Prefect Riddle!  
RIDDLE: Indeed. The roses are red and the tablecloths are white. Truly a perfect Unbirthday Party. And the Dormouse is inside the teapot like planned... Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now.  
TREY: You don't have to change so suddenly, you know? And we can just use the jam on the scones, if you'd like. We don't have to stop altogether at once. We can take things slowly.  
RIDDLE: Yes, you're right.

During the party, Riddle did make some strawberry tarts like he promised, though they ended up salty! Apparently, he actually took Trey's 'secret ingredient seriously, but everyone got a laugh out of it, even Riddle.

"Fufufu~ All of Trey's sweets are so delicious no matter how much I eat~ Munchiemunchie~" a familiar cat boy said appearing out of nowhere.  
"Che'nya!? What are you doing here?" Riddle pointed at Che'Nya.  
"Hm~? I came to celebrate your Unbirthday Party~! Congratulations, Riddle~"

"The Unbirthday Party is a tradition exclusive to the Heartslabyul Dorm. It doesn't concern you, does it?"  
"The same goes for those guys, y'know~?" Che'Nya asked pointing at the Ramshackle residents.   
"They are guests. I invited them here." Riddle defended.  
"Ah, it's you! The nya-nya guy from last time! Speaking of, what dorm are you from anyway?" Grim asked.

"Grim, he doesn't attend this school. Remember?" Suppi reminded Grim.  
Trey added to Suppi's claim. "Suppi's right. Che'nya's not a student of our school in the first place. He's a student from Royal Sword Academy, Night Raven College's fated rival of old."

This took Deuce and Ace by surprise.  
DEUCE: Eh?! He's a student from another school!?  
ACE: And from Royal Sword Academy to boot!?

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: Did he just say Royal Sword Academy?  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: Some of those guys are here!?  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT E: What'd you say!? Where is he!? I'll chase him out!

"Whoopsies~ I already had my tart, so I'm outta here~ Fufufufun~" The cat boy said as he vanished.

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: He got away!  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: After him!

A lot of the Heartslabyul students ran trying to find the cat boy.

"Everyone just kinda uh... up and left..." Grim trailed off.  
"Night Raven College students basically treat Royal Sword Academy students like enemies." Riddle shook his head.  
"It's a rivalry that's been going on for 100 years, after all..." Trey signed.  
"Well, well~ Let's not talk about something gloomy on such a happy day~! Let's just enjoy our own Unbirthday Party~!" Cater said to lighten the mood with Grim agreeing.  
"Nyaha! I'll eat my fill until I drop!"  
Kero cheered, " Hooray for Unbirthday Parties!"

Then Deuce looked over to Tsuna. "I've been meaning to ask, what exactly was that power you displayed when you were fighting Riddle?"

That earned the attention of the other boys. 

Tsuna sighed. "I knew this would have to come up. But I guess I could talk about it." She said as Alastor was at her side. 

"It's a power I inherited from my both my parent's sides of the family." Tsuna said as Alastor took over.

"The power from her father are called Dying Will Flames.. The dying will flames are a power that can be called the life force of a person. Everyone is born with them, but only a few people can be able to manifest flames, and their all different. It also doesn't change either. Each flame has their own different properties and attributions." Alastor said as an illusion showed the seven flames.

"The red Flames are storm, which have the ability of disintegrating or Decay and break apart anything it touches.  
Next are the blue flames which are Rain Flames, with the attribute of Tranquility they can Rob and targets of their strength and capacity to move. It's also useful in certain situations for calming and comforting people." Tsuna said before pausing. 

"Yellow flames stand for the sun. Their attribute is activation. From inducing and improving the efficiency of any type of activity and also activate cell growth as well as a have a healing Factor." Kero said.

"Purple are Cloud flames, with the attribute of reproduction and growth and also replicate and increase the size of objects. Those who possess those flames are usually lone wolf types." Suppi said. 

"The lightning Flames are green. Their attribute is to harden. They can increase how hard an object is and even produce barriers or shields of energy. They can also be used to electrocute enemies. These types of users are the most expressive.

Then there's indigo which are the color of mist flames, which allows them to tap into the attribute of construction, and even create real-life illusions." Tsuna said before she was interrupted.

"What about you Tsuna? From the looks of it, Angel said you have white/orange flames. What do they stand for?" Ace asked.

"Orange are the rarest and the most sought-after Flames. Sky Flames. They have the harmonization property, the ability to harmonize with other flame types and to keep them balanced and stable. Those who have these Flames are usually seen as the leaders of their groups. And they also tend to have brilliant insight and Leadership qualities. What's more is that it's even rarer for this flame to be inherited." Alastor said. 

"Right. In my case, I gained sky flames from my dad's side." Tsuna said.

"Your dad?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, you see, I'm a future mafia heiress." Tsuna dropped the bomb on them.

"Ehh?! A mafia donna?!" Deuce and Ace shouted. "How??"

"The first boss of Vongola, Vongola Primo was her ancestor. It started out as a vigilante group, but then he retired young and left the organization it to his nephew, who became the Secondo. From there it started to become a mafia group, and Vongola battled it's way to the top. Now Vongola's recognized as the royalty of the mafia for 400 years." Kero added his two cents.

"4 centuries?!" Cater whistles impressed. 

"Primo crossed over to Japan and started a family with a local woman he fell for. He's her great great great great grandfather." Kero said as he took out a picture of Primo and Tsuna's family tree. "So, it makes her an heir by blood and birthright."

'That's a male Tsuna!' The boys all thought.

"Wait, if the Ninth listed on this paper has three sons, shouldn't they inherit?" Riddle asked.

"Well, let's just say they were taken out ahead of time and leave it at that." Tsuna said with a shiver. The prefect paled as he nodded.

"The mafia isn't exactly a safe place." Alastor grinned. 

"What about Kero and Suppi? Are they guardians as well?" Deuce asked.

"Yes, although we're the Guardians of the Sky cards." Kero said eating his food.

"That's right." Suppi said as he directed everyone's attention to Tsuna's maternal side on the paper.

"On her mom's side, her grandmother Sakura was a card captor, a mystic being that can tap into the power of magic cards. Further along the line was a man named Clow Reed, a noble sorcerer who created those cards. He made it so that there would be three qualifications to inherit those cards. One is to be of the bloodline itself. Another is to be acknowledged by both the Sun and Moon Guardians that protects those cards. And the last is to have a certain magic property that falls under a balance of both light and dark attributes. Her grandmother had star Magic, which counts as an equivalent of light and dark. Tsuna has sky magic, with the sky holding weather patterns and time changes that have light and dark properties. In addition to her bloodline and both our approvals, she passed all three as a successor." Suppi said as Tsuna took out her Sky Book and showed her cards. "Her mother's a non-active Sun user, meaning she's primarily light. So she can't inherit."

"Before I came here a year ago, I was actually sent to Hell to find cards that were lost there. Once I found all of them, I gained a new flame in the process, the Cosmic Sky Flames. To be honest, I'm the only person to gain, them and there's still so much we don't know about them." Tsuna finished.

The boys were silent for a moment, before Grim stated; "Well, I know that you aren't weak and can fight like that!" 

"Yeah, and you're probably the first cardcaptor the school's had!" Cater smiled.

The others were amazed by Tsuna's abilities as she smiled. 

'Well, at least I got their trust.' She grinned.

\---------------------------------------

Meanwhile

[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm – Leona's Room]

RUGGIE: Ah-ah~ Must be nice. Looks like Heartslabyul's having an all-you-can-eat party. I wonder if Savanaclaw has a filling tradition like that, too~  
LEONA: Hmph. What's so fun about a party where you just eat cake until the sun goes down? It's a good recipe for heartburn.  
LEONA: More importantly, Ruggie. About that thing I asked for...  
RUGGIE: Leave it to me~ It's moving forward smoothly~ Shishishishi~  
LEONA: Let's start that revenge plan on Malleus while those guys are busy with their afternoon tea. He better be ready...

\-------------------------------

Here's the next part! I hope you all liked it! 

This concludes the Heartslabyul episode. Next is Savanaclaw!

Stay tuned my faithful readers!


	7. Magift Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savanaclaw arc begins

Tsuna had another dream again, this time it has animals in a beautiful Savannah. Then it was interrupted by Grim talking in his sleep. 

"And crash~~!! Nyanyaaaa~~!!  
Gunyaaa~ How’s that… D’ya finally know how strong Grim is…"

"Grim, it's time to wake up." Kero shook the monster cat.

"I defeated that tyrant Riddle~ Wha—Huh? Ramshackle Dorm?  
Oh, man, it was just a dream… I thought I could make Riddle my lackey now… How disappointing." Grim grumbled as he looked around. 

"Well, that incident with Riddle was rough." Suppi said as Tsuna went to get her school uniform on.

Grim then cheered "Alright! Then, let’s go to the school so we can learn more about being great magicians!"

If only he can keep up the act in class.

"Ugh… I think the only magic Professor Trein can cast is one that makes his students fall asleep.  
No matter how hard I struggle, I still end up sleepy!" Grim said as he, Tsuna, Her plushies, Ace, and Deuce went to lunch.   
" You were asleep 5 minutes after class started. You didn’t struggle at all." Deuce sighed.  
" It’s finally lunch~ What should I eat~?" Ace cheered only to see a whole group of students gathered.  
"Huh… Looks like there’s a lotta people in the cafeteria today…"  
The cafeteria ghost chuckled as he came near them. " Today is a once-in-a-month special day! The famous bakery from the foot of the mountain is doing business here for the day! Early bird gets the worm, so go now if you don’t want the goods to sell out!"  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: I’ll have 3 chocolate croissants!  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: Score! I managed to buy some! This shop’s egg sandwich is seriously good~!  
CAFETERIA GHOST: The egg sandwich is now sold out! And there’s only one more deluxe minced cutlet sandwich left!  
ACE: Heh~ They all look good. I wonder what I should buy~  
DEUCE: It looks very popular. What will you buy, Grim, Tsuna?  
Huh?  
"Wait, Grim!?" Tsuna, Kero and Suppi exclaimed as she saw Grim jumping ahead of two students. 

GRIM: Get out, get out! That deluxe minced cutlet sandwich is mine!  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: Don’t cut in line!  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: A freshie cutting in front of his seniors won’t fly here! Get out!  
DEUCE: That guy forgets we exist when food is involved!  
ACE: Ah-ah…

After the brawl in the Cafeteria...

[LOCATION: Cafeteria]

GRIM: How’d ya like that!? The last deluxe minced cutlet sandwich is mine! Nyahaha! And these yakisoba bread and cream bread are mine, too~~!  
DEUCE: Grim, stop that! We’re so sorry, senpai!  
ACE: Ah, I’d like some grilled roast beef sandwich with lotsa lettuce~♪  
DEUCE: Don’t just start ordering, too!

" Aw, man~ I’m completely late for the cafeteria food wars, huh…" Tsuna turned her head to see a boy with hyena ears.  
" The deluxe minced cutlet sandwich Leona-san asked me for is completely sold out now…" Then he saw Grim and Tsuna got a bad feeling.  
" Nyahaha! I’ll indulge myself in the taste of victory!" Grim cheered as he was about to chow down.  
" Ah… Hey, you’re pretty amazing~! I’m surprised you managed to buy a deluxe minced cutlet sandwich~!" The hyena said.  
"Huh? Who the heck are you?"  
" Hey, I really have to buy that bread today, but they’re all sold out. So, I came here with a proposal.  
Would you trade me your deluxe minced meat sandwich for the mini red bean bun I have?"   
GRIM: Hah!? No way!  
RUGGIE: Aw, come on, don’t say that~ Here you go~♪  
GRIM: Wha–!? What’s this, my arms and legs are moving on their own–!?

However, Tsuna intervened before the hyena could get it. 

"Not that its my business, but Grim said no." Tsuna frowned as a bit of her sky flame affected the hyena. 

Ruggie actually felt intimidated especially when he swore he saw a swiveling shadow that had the shape of some kind of monster, so he backed off and left. 

" (munching) Thanks Tsuna. You're a hero to me. That guy would've taken my bread!" Grim said as he munched away.  
ACE: You just ate like, three breads already.  
DEUCE: Even so, what happened a while ago? If you didn’t like it that much, you shouldn’t have traded with him.  
GRIM: You got it wrong! It’s—How do I explain it… When he moved his hand, it’s like my hand moved on its own, too…  
GRIM: And before I noticed it, he had my bread already…  
ACE: Ah, I see. You just went with the flow, huh~ Don’t worry, that kinda thing happens to anyone.  
GRIM: That’s not what I mean. Ugh… I can’t explain it properly! Geez, I don’t get it so I’m gonna eat my sadness away! Deuce, give me some of your pasta, too!  
DEUCE: This doesn’t concern me! Stop that!  
ACE: Oh, yeah. Headmaster told us to come see him after school, right? I wonder what he’s gonna talk to us about.  
Suppi: If I were to guess, it probably concerns the incident with Dorm Head Rosehearts the other day.  
Kero: Oh, the evil villain berserker mode, huh. That might be it, yeah.  
GRIM: Hah! He might give me canned tuna as a reward for being a big help that day!  
ACE: I doubt it.

Only one way to find out." Tsuna said.

[LOCATION: Botanical Garden – Temperate Zone]

"Leona-san, sorry, but I couldn't get that sandwich. I only got the red bean one.

LEONA: (grumbles) Noon already? Why is that?

"That new girl intervened and somehow, she made me back off." Ruggie said.  
LEONA: That rabbit huh? Heh. Interesting.

RUGGIE: I’m the type who’ll eat anything as long as it’s edible. Well, Prince Leona will never understand that feeling~  
LEONA: Hmph. That only applies to the first prince. I’m the second prince so I’m pretty much treated the same as any commoner.  
RUGGIE: I’ll never forget the day you said “I thought it was a dog house,” when you saw the picture of my hometown.  
LEONA: Did I say something like that?  
RUGGIE: Yes, you did! Ah, geez… I wanna try living in a castle just once to the point that I’d say the same about my own house.  
LEONA: Hah! Being a royal is no joke. Effort and talents don’t matter. They only care about who was born first.  
RUGGIE: Hm~ Is that so?  
Oh, yeah. Today’s the Prefects’ meeting for the Magical Shift tournament. Don’t forget to show up, okay?  
LEONA: Tch, that’s annoying…  
RUGGIE: You get to have the biggest dorm room ‘cause you’re the Prefect, so do your duties properly.  
LEONA: Yeah, I get it already.  
(yawns) I’m sleepy now that I’m full. Wake me up when lunch is over.  
RUGGIE: I’m not your alarm clock though… Ah, you’re already sleeping!  
Geez… Speaking of… I feel like I’ve seen that raccoon and that 1st year somewhere before…

Meanwhile, Tsuna and her friends went over to Crowley's office. 

DEUCE: Pardon the intrusion, Headmaster.  
ACE: We’re coming in.  
CROWLEY: You’re all gathered here, I see. Now then, I’d like to get started quickly.  
This will concern the incident that happened in Heartslabyul Dorm the other day, but I figured that I should thoroughly explain it to you.  
I figured that as fellow magicians, there is a need for you to be fully aware of the consequences that could happen.  
DEUCE: You mean, the Overblot, sir?  
CROWLEY: Indeed, that’s right.  
ACE: I’ve heard about it from my big bro before, but… I didn’t expect that that’d happen during Overblot.  
" It really was evil villain berserker mode, huh." Kero asked.  
GRIM: Hey, what does “Blot” mean in the first place?  
CROWLEY: Oh, that’s right. I have to explain starting with that for you four as well.  
Then, let me tell you. Oh, how kind of me~  
(clears throat) Blot is akin to “wasted material” that accompanies each magic use.  
Let’s take this for example. An automobile needs fuel in order to move, and at the same time it is used, smoke comes out from the exhaust pipe, correct?  
And for when magical energy is used, blot occurs at the same time… Would that be easier to understand in that sense?  
"So blot is basically the exhaust of magic?" Tsuna asked. 

CROWLEY: Exactly. There have been present and older historical records of research being done about it, however it’s still largely a mystery. There is only one thing we are certain of.

It is highly toxic and once it is used too much, it can greatly harm one’s mind and body.

ACE: Oh, yeah. I remember my granny telling me: “Don’t use your magic so willy-nilly if you don’t want to Blot!” or somethin’ like that?

CROWLEY: Such great powers go hand-in-hand with incomparable risks. Not even the greatest magicians have an unlimited supply of magical energy.  
GRIM: In other words, the more you use magic, the more it becomes bad for the body!?  
CROWLEY: No, not completely.  
Hm… I feel like it would be easier to understand if I showed you a demonstration rather than just explain using words.  
CROWLEY: Oh, ghosts! I have a little job for you!  
GHOST A: Oh-ho, did you call for us, Headmaster?  
ACE: Eh? Wha—What’s going on?  
CROWLEY: Please help me teach these young ones a small lesson.  
DEUCE: EH!?  
GHOST B: We got it. Should we show ‘em how it’s done, Sir?  
CROWLEY: Come, boys. Ready your magical pens. Headmaster’s special lesson is far from over~

[LOCATION: Headmaster’s Office]  
G

RIM: Hey, Headmaster! That training with the ghosts didn’t help me understand Blot one bit!  
CROWLEY: Well then, please look at the magical jewel on your collar.  
GRIM: Wha–!? My magical jewel’s got some dirt on it! It won’t come off even if I rub it with my paws…!  
CROWLEY: It’s a black ink that taints the magical jewel. That’s the “blot” that happens after using magic excessively.  
DEUCE: Ah…! Now that I look closely, my magical pen has a faint ink stain, too…!  
GRIM: Eh?! It’s kinda dirty!

"Is there a way to get rid of them?" Tsuna asked in concern.

"Of course" Crowley said.  
Kero: Oh, that’s a relief… Phew~  
CROWLEY: If you take a proper rest, and given enough time off, the Blot will disappear on its own.  
A magical jewel does not exist simply to be an outlet for one’s magic. One other purpose it has is to accumulate Blot that could directly affect the caster.  
To an extent, it is a wonderful item that can carry such a huge burden.  
DEUCE: I see… In other words, once our magical jewels have become dark, it’s a sign for us to rest, correct?  
CROWLEY: That is correct. Blot disappears if you eat, sleep, and rest properly.  
GRIM: That’s good!! Then, that means I can rest assured about using my magic when I become a great magician!  
I mean, I eat and sleep a lot already~  
CROWLEY: Magical energy comes in all sorts of varieties. With the exception of a select few, the maximum permissible amount of magical energy is not really that large.  
Suppi: What do you mean?  
CROWLEY: In other words, the more magical energy a person has, the more careful he has to be about accumulation of Blot.  
ACE: So, if we keep using magic without even thinking of the consequences, it’s easier for us to accumulate Blot, you mean?  
CROWLEY: To an extent, yes. Though, considering your skills with magic for now, I don’t think you have to worry too much about Blot yet.  
Good for you, huh~?  
ACE: It’s kinda hard to be happy about that, y’know!  
GRIM: If our magical jewels turn darker the more we use magic, will we all turn into evil villain berserker mode like Riddle?  
Kero: I was so scared when I saw a huge monster behind him. What was it, really?  
CROWLEY: The magician’s overall state and well-being actually plays a huge influence on their magical limit before experiencing Blot.  
Anger, sorrow, terror, confusion… Experiencing constant negative energies like that makes it easier for Blot to accumulate.  
As a result, It becomes easier for one to go into Overblot.  
DEUCE: Negative energy…  
CROWLEY: A gigantic shadow similar to the one Rosehearts had when he went berserk.  
I guess you could call it the manifestation of all the negative energies and all the Blot that Rosehearts has accumulated.  
Though to be honest, not even I know not much more than this.  
From what we know, there are multiple ways a magician can experience Overblot. However, there really aren’t that many examples out there.  
ACE: Not having enough examples is good. I don’t wanna experience that ever again.  
CROWLEY: It was fortunate that Young Sawada was able to make Rosehearts come back to his senses as soon as it happened, but if he were left alone then…  
AHHHH!! I DON’T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT!! HOW FRIGHTENING!  
GRIM: Wha–! Don’t just shout like that!  
CROWLEY: Ahem, I’m sorry. I suddenly lost my cool.  
It was quite the long explanation, but magic use comes with equal danger, is what I’m trying to point out.  
Everyone, please do not forget my warnings.  
ALL: Yes, sir.  
CROWLEY: And that is all for your ever so kind Headmaster’s special lessons! Everyone, please head back to your classes now. Oh, and Tsuna, I got the approval from the staff to let you rename the dorm. 

The boys looked over to Tsuna in amazement. "Rename?" 

"Yeah, I decided to recreate the my dorm into a new one.

The dorm founded on the passionate obscurity of the Master of the Theater, Phantomhive Dorm." 

"Phantomhive? Master of the Theater?" Deuce asked.

"Yeah, he's well known where I come from. The Master of the Theater was a runaway outcast and former prisoner of a freakshow. He had to hide his face with a mask, so people couldn't see his demonic face." Tsuna said surprising them. "He escaped into a beautiful opera house where he found refuge in the rafters in secret rooms. Overtime, he honed his craft of music and dark magic, and became known as the Master of the Theater. One day, a young maiden came to work as a dancer for the opera house, she also had a beautiful voice and the Master fell in love with, and decided to be her hidden Angel of Music. To make her the star of his operas. He even took away the singing voice of an arrogant singer who mistreated her!" 

"Whoa! That's surprising! And he did it all for one girl?" Ace asked as Tsuna nodded as Crowley muttering about preparing for the Magical Shift tournament. 

"Magical Shift Tournament?" Grim,Tsuna, Kero and Suppi asked. 

\--------------------------------

After school, Tsuna was looking over her plans for the personal stage Alastor wanted to have in the dorm when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it Tsuna." Alastor said as he walked to the door. 

It was Crowley. "Ah, hello Alastor. Is Sawada here?" 

"Well, of course! Tsuna, Crowley has come by again. Is it another favor perhaps?" Alastor grinned. 

" What do you mean?" Crowley said cheerfully as he was covering up that he was nervous. 

"Headmaster." Tsuna asked, knowing something was up. "Is something strange happening?"

"I can't pull a wall over your eyes, huh?" Crowsley sighed before gaining a serious expression as he sat on the couch in the lounge.

"So what's the problem this time?" Grim grumbled.

"Ahem. Then, let me start from the beginning. There has been an increasingly concerning amount of people being injured in accidents around the school." Crowley said getting to the point.

"People getting injured?" Kero raised an eyebrow.  
"Indeed. Falling down from stairs, getting scalded by boiling water, etc..." Crowley sighed."The reasons vary, but more people keep coming to the infirmary due to accidents. Then there was an incident by the staircase just yesterday. He was the 10th victim. And when it happens, there were very few witnesses..."  
"Aren't they just being clumsy?" Grim asked out loud  
"The Magical Shift Tournament is nearing and it's true that students are getting restless. But, the amount of accidents compared to last year's is too much. What makes it more suspicious, all the people that were injured were students who were top candidates for the Magical Shift Tournament." Crowley explained and Alastor saw Tsuna gaining a frown on her face.

"In other words, You think it's being done on purpose." Tsuna concluded.

"Excellent deduction, Sawada. However, we have no evidence to suggest otherwise.  
All the accidents happened with at least one witness. And all those who fall victim all say the same thing. None of the ones injured were acting differently before." Crowley explained further.  
"Then, that means they were just being clumsy. Alright, solved~" Grim said crossing his arms.

"But what if that's what the culprit is counting on Grim?" Alastor countered with a grin. "Besides, its like they're plotting something big in the long run." Alastor finished.

"And Crowley, I'm agreeing to help out of kindness since the boys are training for it too. I'm helping cause it may involve them. I have no interest in participating, so we'll will be a neutral ref for the tournament if we help." Tsuna said sternly. 

"Ah, well, I was hoping a place in the tournament itself would draw you in, but a guess being a ref team is fine too. Deal." Crowley sighed, at least happy that Tsuna and her friends would help. 

[LOCATION: School Infirmary]

"I heard that the injured people are all here. Pardon the intrusion!" Grim said.  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: "Who're you guys?"  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: "Oh! They're from New Phantomhive Dorm. Remember, they were at the Unbirthday Party?"  
"Oh~! Looks like we're plenty famous, with them." Grim smiled.

"Don't let it get to your head, Grim." Suppi said. "Boys, do you mind if we ask what exactly happened during your accidents? It's an urgent order." Alastor chuckled as the students looked intimidated. 

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: I don't really get what happened either. I was walking while talking with this guy... And before I noticed it, I fell down the stairs.  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT B: Yeah... It's kinda different from him just tripping or slipping...  
HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT A: It's like my body just floated and moved on its own... I can't really explain it well...

[LOCATION: Classroom]

"Hey, you got injured the other day, right? Tell us what happened." Grim asked a Pomefiore student.  
POMEFIORE STUDENT A: Who in the world are you guys?  
POMEFIORE STUDENT B: His feelings are hurt right now because he trained so hard for the Tournament but now he can't even participate!

"I understand, but I was asked by the headmaster himself to investigate this because he suspects foul play since too many students are getting hurt for it to be normal." Alastor said getting their attention. "So, if you could tell us what exactly happened, we'd be grateful."

POMEFIORE STUDENT A: O-of course sir. W-We'll tell you what happened.  
POMEFIORE STUDENT B: It happened in the laboratory. The cauldron he was using to prepare some potions suddenly slipped from his hands and it caused an uproar in the classroom!  
To top it off, the potion spilled all over that even the desk was so soaked! I was so surprised, goodness...!  
POMEFIORE STUDENT A: Are you going to narrate everything!?

"When it happened, did it feel strange, like something took over?" Tsuna asked.

Pomefiore Student A: ! Now that you mention it, yes.

"Thank you. Please take care and hope you get better." Suppi nodded.

[LOCATION: Phantomhive Dorm - Foyer]

"Yanno... For some reason, they all just sound like they're clumsy. Maybe we're overthinking the situation, yanno?" Grim wondered. Before anyone could say anything, there was a knock at the door.

"Hm? Who's that?" Kero asked. 

It was Ace.

"Heya! Oh, Grim's feeling better?"  
"Oh, it's just you. I'm busy right now, so I have no time to play with you." Grim grumbled.  
"Busy? You're not done with your homework yet?" Ace asked.

Tsuna sighed. "We actually got it done earlier on Alastor's insistence. But that's not it. You see..."

[LOCATION: Phantomhive Dorm - Lounge]

"Oh... Investigating all those accidents, huh." Ace said shaking his head.  
"But while we were asking them questions, all I could think of was that they were being clumsy or they weren't paying attention." Grim said.

But then Deuce ran though the door, all in a panic.

"Ace, there's a problem! Clover-senpai fell down the stairs and was injured...!" Deuce said out of breath.  
GRIM & ACE: "Eh!?"  
"Don't tell me...! Even that lanky glasses Trey was hurt!?" Kero shouted in disbelief.

"I don't think he was being clumsy. It's hard to imagine him being careless." Suppi countered.

"True... Trey-senpai doesn't give off that vibe..." Ace said.  
"Let's go ask him what happened!" Grim insisted, with Tsuna nodding, happy that Grim was finally getting the picture.

\------------------------------------------------------

[LOCATION: Trey's Room]

"Pardon the intrusion." Ace and Alastor announced as the group came into the room  
"Clover-senpai, are you okay?" Deuce asked looking worried.  
"Hey, Glasses! We came here to check on you!" Grim stated.  
"Oh, it's the A-Deuce combi~ You even brought Grim, Kero, Suppi, Mr. Alastor and Tsuna-chan with you~" Cater said.  
"Hello~ Wait, what's with the "A-Deuce" thing, Cater-senpai?" Ace asked.  
"Eh? You both have "-ce" at the end of your names, so I just combined them~"  
"Please call us by our complete names!" Deuce asked.  
"Hahaha, what an interesting humor, young Cater!" Alastor joked.  
"More importantly, what exactly happened to Trey-senpai?" Ace interjected.  
"Ah, I missed a step on the stairs. I tried to be cautious during the fall, but my right leg ended up getting the worse of it. I'll have to be in crutches for a while." Trey explained.  
"Eh-!? Isn't that kind of bad?" Deuce exclaimed.  
"It looks like I won't be able to participate in this year's Magift Tournament." Trey sighed.  
"I thought of letting it slide if it was just a small injury, but... Here, have some canned tuna as a get-well present." Grim said holding out some canned tuna. "Get better soon, 'kay, Glasses?"  
"Haha, thank you."

"Geez, give me a break. It's already tough without our star player Trey, and now we've gotta re-do the player selection." Cater lamented.  
DEUCE & ACE: "Oh!? Player selection!?"

(knocking on door)

"Really, now. What are you all doing gathered in an injured person's room?" The redhead asked.  
Ah-!! It's the irritable Riddle!" Grim and Kero blurted out.

"Irritable, you say? I won't get mad if you don't break the rules." Riddle raised an eyebrow before turning to Tsuna.

"We came over as soon as we heard." The brunette told her fellow prefect, earning a nod.  
"Thank you for your concern Tsuna. Trey, how's your condition? Is there something you want to drink or eat?"  
"You don't have to be so worried. I told you, I'm feeling okay."  
"But... You got injured because of me and..." Riddle said sadly.  
"What do you mean?" Ace wondered.  
"I had to go to the 3rd years' classroom because I had business with them. But then..." As he recalled what happened.

\---Flashback----

[LOCATION: Stairway]

RIDDLE: "I'll be a little late, but go on ahead and practice for the Magical Shift Tournament." Riddle told Trey as he was departing, but then...

RIDDLE: " Wh-whoa-!!"  
TREY: "Riddle, watch out!"

\----End Flashback---

"He covered for me when I fell down the stairs and he got injured himself..." Riddle finished looking sad. 

"I think you'll have been able to break your fall, you know? I covered for you on my own, so don't worry about it." Trey smiled.  
"Still..."

ACE: "(whispering) Tsu, this is like..."

"Yeah." Tsuna nodded.

"Come on, Riddle-kun~ No need to be so gloomy!" Cater said trying to lighten up the mood. "I feel bad about Trey-kun's injury, but we just have to do his best in his place~"  
"Y-yeah, you're right."  
"Come on, let's give the injured person a chance to rest. Disperse, disperse~" Cater said having the group leave.

[LOCATION: Heartslabyul Dorm - Lounge]

"So, Cater. There's something you couldn't say in front of Trey, isn't there?" Riddle asked getting to the point.   
"As expected. You're quick on the uptake, Riddle-kun~" then he turned to Tsuna and Alastor. "You know something about why Trey-kun got injured, don't you, Tsuna?"

"Excactly. You see.." Tsuna began to explain everything. 

[LOCATION: Heartslabyul Dorm - Lounge]

"I see... The Headmaster asked that from you, huh..." Riddle thought.  
"See? I knew that Grimmy won't be visiting without a reason." Cater smiled.  
"Actually, I thought that something was amiss, too, so I asked Cater to gather some information." Riddle explained.   
"And we found out that the only targeted people are the top players like Rosehearts or Clover." Alastor said earning a nod from Cater.   
"It is true that I hadn't slipped nor had someone pushed me from behind that day. However... I don't know how to explain it, but it felt like my body just moved around on its own." Riddle explained.  
"The other guys who got hurt said the same thing, too." Suppi added.  
"I think it would be a good idea to narrow our list down to the tournament players." Riddle suggested.  
"You mean to say that they're injuring strong players so that they'll have fewer rivals for the Magical Shift Tournament?" Ace wondered.  
"It's a competition that will be viewed worldwide. The tournament is connected to a guaranteed way to secure one's future, so it's not unthinkable that people will use any means necessary to win." Riddle explained.

" Hm... Still, it's very strange. It's not like you were pushed by some kind of wind magic, right?" Cater asked.   
"No, I didn't feel any sort of impact at all." Riddle frowned.   
" It seems like there were some who got injured during lessons, too. I wonder what's going on..." Cater said. 

" I think that we need to take the initiative if we're ever to catch the culprit." Riddle stated.  
" What do you have in mind, then young Riddle?" Grim asked.   
"For example, let's try to guess who will be the next victim so we can secretly be their bodyguard. We'll be able to secure the student's safety should an accident occur. At the same time, we'll be able to scope the vicinity for anyone suspicious." Riddle suggested.

"A student likely to be targeted? Like who?" Kero asked.

"You're quick on the uptake, Kero." Cater said as he started to explain. "Actually, we already have plenty of ideas as to who can be potential targets among the students~ I'll share the info via group chat, so go check the group album out, 'kay?"  
"Diamond-senpai... This is some great information..." Deuce smiled in appreciation.  
"Of course~♪ Alright, shall we go check up on the potential targets~?" Cater asked.  
"Off we go!" Grim giggled. 

"A hunt for potential targets and a culprit. How entertaining!" Alastor grinned as his eyes glowed. 

\------------------------------

Plz comment and let me know what you think so far!


	8. Looking for Targets

The group of students 1st headed over to Pomefiore where the first likely target resided.

[LOCATION: Pomefiore Dorm - Lounge]

"Whoa. This place is super-fancy compared to Heartslabyul. No offense." Kero said.

"None taken." Riddle smirked.

"I agree, it reminds me of the homes of certain demons I've met." Alastor grinned. 

" First up, we've got Pomefiore Dorm. After checking my info, I think we should pay the most attention to the 3rd year Rook Hunt. He has Golden bobbed hair and a hat as his trademarks." Cater stated.  
Riddle added his input. "Rook-senpai is a very capable player from what I've heard. He also has a hobby of going into the forest to hunt as well."  
" Oh... Is he the one sitting over there?" Tsuna pointed out.  
"Uwah...! They all look like they're sparkling...!" Ace exclaimed.

Tsuna could hear them in some conversation, mostly discussing the game and yet their own beauty at the same time. 

ROOK: Non, non, little Epel. Holding the tea cup without your pinky sticking out is not elegant at all, dear.  
EPEL: Ah, yes... I'm so sorry.  
VIL: I'm so very concerned about what to do for our tournament make-up.  
Aren't you curious about the new foundation from Felicite Cosmetics?  
ROOK: Hahaha! Oh, lovely Vil, our Rois de Poisson! Your brilliance is not determined simply by the quality of cosmetics, is it?  
VIL: I know that, dear. However, we have to be prepared if we aim to rank higher, don't we?  
ROOK: That initiative of yours, I like it! How truly marvelous!

" Oh yes I remember. I saw him a few times in the forest myself when I hunt for deer. We never talk though." Alastor mentioned. 

Grim sweatdropped at this. 'Who would?' He thought. 

Kero frowned "Hm... He totally doesn't look like he'd be strong though. If I were the culprit, I won't target him."  
"Then let's go check the others out~" Cater said as they left undetected.

[LOCATION: Courtyard]

"Next up's Octavinelle Dorm. The ones to pay attention to are those 2nd years, Jade and Floyd Leech. My info says that their strongest point is their coordinated playing. I've heard that anyone who plays against them are always at a loss." Cater pointed out to the two. 

"Uwah...! They both have the same face." Grim said surprised.

"That's cause their twins, genius." Suppi sighed.  
"And uh... They're so tall that the students around them look super tiny..." Ace shook. " Well compared to Alastor their a little shorter."

"They look lanky, but those legs are probably no joke." Kero grimaced.   
"Should we keep an eye out for them, then? They look like they could be behind everything." Deuce suggested.  
"Hm... If I were the culprit, I'll go after them last. Those two are, well... I especially would not want to get too close to Floyd." Riddle shook his head.

"Ah~~~~~~ It's Little Goldfish~~~!"  
"Uff...!! He saw me!" Riddle said. Right as he hid behind Alastor as he was tall enough.  
"Little Goldfish, what are you doing here? Playing hide-and-seek? That sounds like fun~" Floyd said teasingly.  
"F-Floyd, how many times have I told you not to call me by such weird nicknames." Riddle said embarrassed.   
"I mean, you're small and red, so obviously you're a goldfish~" 

"He seems like a strange guy." Grim muttered, but then Floyd directed his attention to him.

"Ah, it's a talking cat! Oh, and two floating plushies! You look interesting~ Hey, hey, can I hold and squish you~?" Floyd said with a mischivious smile making Grim, Kero and Suppi uncomfortable.  
"S-strangle us!? Stop it!" Grim yelled as he and the plushies hid behind Tsuna.  
"Oh, my. What is everyone from Heartslabyul doing gathered here?  
Are you perhaps observing the enemy for the coming Magical Shift Tournament?" The other twin, Jade asked.  
"Um, we actually have a lot of reasons, so uh..." Cater trailed off nervously.  
Jade then spoke, "We simply cannot let spies go, can we? Can we hear in detail the reasons why you were observing us?" Then he saw the brunette with the group. "Oh! You are the new Phantomhive prefect; Tsuna Sawada. I don't think we had the chance to meet. I'm Jade Leech of Octavinelle." Jade said taking on of Tsuna's hands and giving it a kiss.

"And I'm Floyd Leech.~ It's our pleasure~~" Floyd said taking Tsuna's other hand and giving her a wink making her blush. 

But Alastor intervened and took Tsuna away from them with his eyes having radio dials.

"Oh, I think we made him angry." Jade joked.

"Hey bro, ain't he the rumored demon taking care of Phantomhive Dorm? I didn't know he's so close to her already~~~" Floyd slyly said.  
"This guy looks so zen, but his eyes are not laughing at all..." Ace shook.  
"We're so sorry for the intrusion!" Cater said signaling that the group should retreat and run. And Tsuna got Alastor to come so he won't kill the twins.

But the twins followed after them!

" Uwah, they're chasing after us!" Deuce exclaimed.   
" Hey, wait up~" Floyd shouted.   
" As if we'd wait just because you said so! Everybody, retreat!" Riddle ordered as the twins followed. 

Thankfully, Tsuna had her cards and summoned Fly in its giant bird form to help them get away.

"Ah, they ran away~" Floyd whined.   
Jade just laughed "Fufufu, what a fun game of tag that was.Oh, my. Floyd, it is about time we returned to help out with the Lounge. Let us play with them more next time."  
"Okay~"

\-----------------------------------

[LOCATION: Main Street]

Grim had let out a breath once they were gone. "That was a close one... What's up with those guys?"  
"Don't ask me. Those two have always been so difficult to grasp that I can't really understand them." Riddle said exasperated.  
"Those two seem like they'll target you for revenge if you hurt them." Cater added.  
"I probably won't go after them, then..." Ace said. "By the way, good thinking using that card to get away, Tsuna."  
"Thanks Ace. And thank you Fly." Tsuna said as Fly nuzzled her cheek before he returned to card form.  
"Alright, the sun's setting so the next one's our last observation for real. It's Savanaclaw's Jack Howl. He's a 1st year. He's pretty athletic and they say that he got a flurry of invitations from various athletic clubs already." Cater commented.  
"He might be back in the dorm around this time, huh." The bluenette said.  
"Oh, it's already 5 PM. According to Rule #346 of the Queen of Hearts, "One must not stay and play croquet in the gardens past 5 PM."" Riddle said as he looked at his watch.  
"I'll return to the dorm for now. If I take my eyes off them, there will surely be people breaking the rules."  
"I thought you'd gone soft, but you're still the same as always, yanno?" Grim said before Tsuna tapped him on the head with a smile.  
"!!! I-I think I'm being a little bit lenient on the rules lately, though..." Riddle pouted.

"Well either way, we'll let you know what we find later Riddle." Tsuna smiled.

"A-alright Tsuna. Good luck." Riddle quickly said as he quickly left.

"Haha! He's definitely wrapped around your finger, Tsuna-chan." Cater laughed.

Alastor then wrapped his arm around Tsuna with a dangerous smile. "He'll have to get past me first."

'Who in their right mind would dare to?' Deuce thought. 

Tsuna changed the subject quickly. "Either way, we need to focus on our mission." 

"Okay, let's head to Savanaclaw's Dorm." Ace said getting the point.

\-----------------

"Whoa... So this is Savanaclaw's Dorm?" Deuce looked at a place that looked like a rugged wilderness.  
"Their dorm looks like it's made from really scraggy rocks! Hey, what do you think those bones are from?" Grim asked.  
"If I had to guess, its from an elephant. " Suppi pointed out.   
"The atmosphere's completely different from ours." Ace said looking at the place.  
"Ain't it~? It feels completely rough, doesn't it? I guess it's got a wild image in general~" Cater laughed.  
"So... Mr. Jack Howl, was it? What kind of fellow is he?" Alastor asked.  
"He's tanned and got silver hair. It seems like wolf ears and a tufty tail are his trademarks." Cater said.  
"A tufty tail...? Ah, maybe that guy? The one jogging by himself over there." Grim pointed to a guy with those characteristics. 

"Bingo! Good eye, Grimmy! Right on the mark. That's him, alright~"  
"First the tall twins, and now we've got another dude who's so macho!?" Ace wondered.  
"That's the reason why he's being scouted by so many sports clubs." Cater informed the group.  
"Someone with his build will probably do well with any martial arts." Deuce said, and Tsuna quietly though his build would make him a qualified member of the Disaplinary Committee.

"Let's go and talk to him, then. He should at least know what's going on." Kero suggested.

Grim then shouted "Hey, you. Spiky-head!  
"Hah?" Jack looked over to the group.  
"You might get targeted by some bad guys, so we're here to protect ya! That makes you happy, doesn't it?" Grim grinned.  
Jack then gruffed: "Who the hell are you? Don't get in the way."

ACE: "Ah-ah~"  
"There's definitely a big problem with your communication skills, Grimmy!" Cater said as he covers Grim’s mouth.  
GRIM: "(muffled voice)"  
"Sorry about that~ Can you listen to what we have to say for a bit?" Cater asked.   
Jack became confused. "Who the hell are you guys? You're saying you're going to protect me?"  
Deuce decided to explain. "Actually, there's been a lot of accidents at school involving the Magical Shift players."  
Ace then said. "And we're searching for the bad guy behind it."  
Jack gained a skeptical look. "And what's that got to do with me?"  
"To put it simply, we're looking at potential targets in hopes of finding the culprit. And we were informed you could be in danger as well." Alastor grinned as he clarified.  
Cater smiled. "How 'bout it? Will you cooperate with us for a bit~?"  
Jack could tell most of them mean well, though he was uneasy with Alastor. ".........I refuse. I can do something about it on my own. I don't need your protection.

"No offense, but there could be a chance it would happen to you, and you may not be as lucky as some of the other victims." Tsuna pointed out with a steely glare, having dealt with stubborn people before. Jack could tell that was a glare that a leader, an alpha would give. This new prefect he heard about was more than meets the eye since he heard she developed a kinship with the Heartslabyul dorm leader.

".... I see....But, I believe I don't need it. Plus...I probably... won't even be targeted. See you." He said before jogging off.

Cater sighed "Ah, he left..."  
"He seems blunt and gives me bad vibes, yanno?" Grim wondered.   
Ace frowned "Anyone'll get annoyed with how you talk to them."  
" Ugh! Humans are so nitpicky about so many things!" Grim sighed.

Then they find themselves being surrounded by Savanaclaw students.

SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: "Hey, what're you guys doing over there?  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT B: "Ah, they're from Heartslabyul, man.  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT C: "Hehehe! They're followers of that Red Spoiled Brat.  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: "Don't think you'll get home in one piece after stepping in our territory.

"This pattern is..." Deuce thought back to the twins.  
"Ah, we're going back! Sorry for disturbing you~!" Ace said quickly.

SAVANACLAW STUDENT B: Aw, come on. Play with us a bit!

Then one student saw Tsuna and Alastor. Tsuna felt like she was being sized up like a piece of meat.

Savanaclaw Student A: Hey wait. That's the Phantomhive prefect with them! 

SAVANACLAW STUDENT C: Hehehe! She's as cute as they say. Hey, dollface, how about hanging out with some real men?

This caused Alastor to step in front of Tsuna with a vicious smile. "Maybe you boys need to be taught some manners of how to treat the the fairer sex."

Then...

"Stop it." a deeper voice said.

It was the same man Tsuna, Kero, Suppi and Grim met in the garden!

SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: Prefect Leona!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT B: These guys were trespassing on our turf. And they brought the Phantomhive prefect here too!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT C: Let's make them pay for it, hehehe!  
Leona looked over the group and noticed Tsuna. He smirked as he walked over to the cardcaptor in the group.  
"Ah, now that I look at you closely. You're the rabbit that stepped on my tail in the greenhouse the other day." Leona said as Alastor was still in front of her blocking her from Leona."

SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: What?! She stepped on your tail, Prefect?!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT B: Unforgivable!

"I already apologized, and I recalled you also made me uncomfortable since you invaded my personal space that time." Tsuna pointed out.

SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: We don't need yer sorry here!  
RUGGIE: Ah, I see. I thought I'd seen you before... So that was you guys, huh.

SAVANACLAW STUDENT B: Leona-san, Ruggie-san, let's knock 'em out!

"Stop yapping, you idiots. We'll be disqualified from playing in the tournament if you get in a fight. Do you want that to happen? Sides, Phantomhive are acting as refs, and giving them harm will give us trouble." Leona pointed out. 'Besides, that red deer's appearance screams dangerous.' He thought looking at Alastor, wondering what his connection to Tsuna was.  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT C: Are you saying we should let such tasty prey go, sir?!  
"No one said anything like that. Let's treat them to some Magical Shift then." Leona smirked.  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: With Magift?  
"Using magic all we want during a practice match isn't against the rules. Plus, it will give us a warmup for the tournament." Leona stated.  
"Shishishishishi~ You're such a bully, Leona-san~ These wimps won't last one game, y'know?" Ruggie smirked.

Grim shouted. "We won't back down after hearing that, yanno!"  
("sighs) It looks like we can't go back if we refuse." Deuce grimaced.  
"Alright, let's settle this, then. Cater-senpai, don't forget to watch us, got it~" Ace asked, full of confidence.  
"Eh, for real~ You leave me no choice~" Cater said before turning to Tsuna and Alastor. "Watch from somewhere safe, guys. Tell us if the other team's about to do something strange~"

[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm – Magift Stadium]

Though the Heartslabyul boys did their best, the Savanaclaw boys left them in the dust.

GRIM: (panting)  
ACE: (panting) No way... We couldn't even score a point...  
DEUCE: What an impenetrable formation...  
CATER: (sighs) Leona-kun's always been a formidable player. We can't win against him with these members...

LEONA: "Hey, what's wrong? Already giving up?"  
RUGGIE: "Shishishishi! What happened to your attitude from a while ago?"  
"Hey, herbivores. Stand up. Let's play one more game."

"Hey! If you would like to have someone to challenge, it'll be me." Tsuna said walking onto the field, but she didn't care if she got the attention. 

Savanaclaw student A: Oh? Do you know how to play?

"I've been training my friends for a while and I learned the rules."

"Normally, I wouldn't challenge a woman concerning the circumstances, but you just said something interesting." Leona rumbled with a smirk. "How bout you against me and Ruggie then... rabbit?"

"Accepted. Only if Alastor is my side." Tsuna said. 

At the end of the short game, to Savanaclaw's surprise, Tsuna and Alastor was the winner. Tsuna kept using Earthy, Windy, Firey, and Watery to outwit her two opponents.

Alastor didn't need to move much thanks to his tentacles and portals redirecting the disc to the goal.

"H-how was she able to beat us? I didn't know she had more than one kind of magic!" Ruggie panted.

"A real cardcaptor can't know only one trick. Not to mention Alastor's no normal man." Tsuna pointed out.

Leona was about to say something when...

"What are you all doing?" It was Jack Howl.  
"Hah? We were just playing around with people who trespassed on our turf." Leona said after regaining his breath and deciding on something as he had seen Tsuna and Alastor maneuvering around him and Ruggie single-handedly.  
"What's so fun about bullying helpless people?" Jack asked with a frown.

"What~? Look at you playing the cool hero of justice, Jack-kun~ Shishishishi!" Ruggie laughed.  
"I was just saying that I can't stand looking at this any longer." Jack said simply.  
"... Hah, listen to yourself." Leona spoke.

SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: Hey, Jack! Stop being snarky, ya 1st year brat!  
"Look who's talking. Is this something an upperclassman would do?" Jack countered.  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT C: What'd you say!? Ya wanna end up like them, huh!?  
"Hah, you sure have guts, you 1st year brat." Leona had snarked, making Tsuna frown her sky flame threatening to come out.

Then Leona looked at Tsuma and noticed the glare that meant business, and he had to hide the faintest smirk behind his frown.  
"Forget it. I'm bored already. There's no meaning with fighting against you." Leona then walked over to Tsuna. "However, rabbit. You're more than welcome to visit anytime you want." Leona rumbled, making his underclassmen look at him in confusion. "Let's go, Ruggie." He said as he left.   
"Yessir~"  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT B: We won't letcha off easily the next time you come here.

"Well, at least Tsuna-chan and Mr. Alastor got the better of those two." Cater laughed a little.

"Jack, was it? Thanks for the help." Deuce said  
"No need. I didn't really come here to help you." Jack said.  
"Ah, I'm so dirty. Let's go back to the dorm now." Ace remarked.   
"I'm getting hungry, too." Grim complained as Kero agreed.  
"Alright, Jack-kun, we're going back now, but be careful not to get hurt, okay?" Cater advised.  
"I said I don't need your concern. Hurry up and go." The wolf gruffed.

"Alright we will. Stay safe, ok Jack? And good luck in the tournament!" Tsuna smiled as they left and Alastor stuck to her side.  
JACK: .............

Back in his room, Leona layed on his bed. And his mind drifted off to a certain brunette. She may look delicate with a soft face, butwas as fierce as the women in the Afterglow Savanna. 

On the field back there, it was like she went from a rabbit to a lioness. And he felt like he only saw the tip of the iceberg.

Then there was that one called Alastor. He had an aura that screamed dangerous. He could actually smell a rustic smell on him. Like blood...

At least their not in the tournament. It would lead to trouble. 

\-------------------------------

Stay safe, and plz comment!


	9. Unexpected Ally

[LOCATION: Phantomhive Dorm – Tsuna's Room]  
Tsuna had just gotten out of a shower and dressed in a nice nightgown and robe. Everyone already ate dinner and it was almost bedtime. 

'It's getting colder, huh. I just hope I can get back home soon.' Tsuna thought as she held her coat closer to her on her balcony, looking at the night sky. Since her dorm had little light pollution, she could clearly see the stars. Then she saw someone walking along the dorm grounds. 

She tensed up, but carefully got down with the help of Flight.

"Who goes there?" A voice said, surprising the future donna. 

'A trespasser!?' Tsuna thought, only to see a Diasomnia student that looked to be taller than the Leech Twins, but maybe that was because of his horns. His eyes were an electric green, and she thought like they belonged to a dragon.

"Oh my, what a surprise. You are a human child." He said, though he wore a neutral expression, he felt power from her as well. 'No, a sorceress of sorts. And a strong one.' 

'A child?! I haven't been a kid since I was 12!' Tsuna felt insulted at this.

"Do you live here? This place is supposed to have been abandoned long ago." The newcomer said.

"Not anymore. This is the new Phantomhive dorm. I'm the prefect, and first female student, Tsuna Sawada." The young witch said, leaving out her last name for a reason. "Why are you walking around here?"   
" I quite like to wander around here during my nightly walks for it is a quiet place."

"I hate to say it, but it may not be as quiet next year if more students are placed in Phantomhive. Oh, my apologies, what's your name?"  
This took the man by surprise. 

"Who, you say...? You do not know of me? Really? Hm, I see. Oh my, this is quite unusual, indeed."   
Tsuna looked at him with a confused expression, which turned into slight surprise when the person moved closer to her and she was face to face with her.

"I am... No, I shall stop here. Not hearing my name would be better for you." He then reached out and grabbed a strand of Tsuna's hair, and to his surprise, it was soft. Like silk.  
" If you knew who I was, it would certainly leave a chilling impression. Let us have you stay ignorant of the world's ways, shall we? Feel free to call me whatever you want." He gave a mysterious grin as he let go of Tsuna's hair. 

"I must find another abandoned place on my next walk, then. I shall excuse myself now. I hope we meet again."

And with that, he vanished.  
Tsuna's sky instincts told her that he was from Diasomnia, and at the same time, she felt power radiating off him. She thought back to when Cater told her about Diasomnia's prefect, and wondered if that was him. 

"Tsuna." Tsuna slightly jumped as Alastor was behind her, and craned her neck to see his smiling face.   
Before she could say anything, the demon picked her up bridal style as she blushed. 

"You shouldn't be outside after a shower. You could catch a cold. By the way, Who was that young man you talked to?" He asked as he walked back to the dorm.

"I actually don't know, he didn't say his name, but he was from Diasomnia and he had horns like a dragon." Tsuna said.  
\------------  
[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm – Leona's Room]

RUGGIE: Thanks for the hard work today, Leona-san~ I brought you your dinner. Oh, and that other job is going really well.  
LEONA: You're really sensible, huh, Ruggie.  
RUGGIE: Of course, I am~ Anything's doable if it's for you, Leona-san~!  
LEONA: Hah, listen to yourself. You're doing this for your own good, aren't you?  
RUGGIE: Aw, don't be like that, Leona-san~ This is for all our sakes.  
We're of the same opinion about overturning this world. The hyena said with a smirk.  
Even the hyenas served the King of Beasts to overturn the situation they were in.  
I'm just doing the same thing.  
LEONA: Hmph, then do your "hunting" properly. Don't leave any evidence.  
RUGGIE: Shishishi! Of course~ Not leaving any trace of their prey is a hyena's specialty, after all~  
By the way, Leona-san. I'm curious about something.. What do you think of Tsuna? I mean, she's not participating, but what do you think of her in general? And that guy called Alastor?

That had the lion silent for a bit. But then he smirked.  
Leona: Obviously, she's not someone to fool around with despite her appearance. Especially with that buck. I could actually smell blood on him. Even the King of the Beasts wouldn't want to go against someone like him. It could mean death.

Ruggie: Oh, I get what you mean. In the meantime, Which player from what dorm should we target next?  
LEONA: Let's see...  
How about a wolf who stands and eavesdrops on people's conversations?  
RUGGIE: Eh!?  
LEONA: You're there, aren't ya, 1st year brat? It's kinda rude of you to listen in on people's conversations like that.

[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm – Leona's Room]

JACK: .......  
LEONA: What are you doing here late in the night? Are you so homesick that you need someone to sing you a lullaby?  
RUGGIE: Should I sing for you~? Shishishishi!  
JACK: I want to know the reason why you're doing this.  
LEONA: I see now. You want to hear a bedtime story, huh. Fine, I'll tell you.  
For two years in a row now, we've always lost at the first match against Diasomnia and Malleus.  
Eliminated in the first round, constantly.  
They're consecutive winners. Ever since we went against them, our dorm, which was known for making opponents tremble, look like weak kittens now.

And our pathetic plays were broadcast to the entire world. What do you think happened afterwards?" He asked bitterly.  
The Prefect was deemed incompetent and all the professional league offers for Savanaclaw dwindled to zero.  
JACK: That's... It's because you simply needed to do more...  
LEONA: I can't argue against that saying.  
Until last year, we weren't living up to our true potentials at all.  
Only an idiot would think he'd stand a chance against those monsters. Well, maybe the Rabbit and the Buck could go toe to toe with them. The Buck is certainly dangerous to tangle with. He's obviously among the top. Where we should be. Ah, I'm getting off topic.  
We knew we'd lose already, but it's not like we have no plans.  
I doubt that the foundation of our dorm, the King of Beasts, would stand for us being pathetic.  
JACK: Even so! Doing something as low as cheating is wrong!  
LEONA: Wrong?  
Jack... I'm doing this because I'm concerned about Savanaclaw's students' futures, you know?  
If the whole world sees us defeat Malleus, all those offers will come back to Savanaclaw together with our dignity.

LEONA: Malleus will be inducted to the Hall of Fame next year, so that's why we have to win this year.  
And you're saying that you'll ruin this chance because of your blind justice?  
Are you planning on ruining your seniors' futures?  
JACK: Th-that's...!  
LEONA: Using any means necessary to win in life is a given. It doesn't matter if it's cheating or not.   
RUGGIE: Shishishi! This school is a dog-eat-dog world. Being a goody-two-shoes will just kill you.  
JACK: I'm sure you can take Malleus on if you play with your full potential, Prefect!  
I still remember the way you played three years ago. I...!  
LEONA: Don't speak as if you know anything about me!  
Play with all I've got? How stupid. No matter how much effort I put in, nothing will change.  
Get out now if you still want to see the light of day.  
JACK: .......

RUGGIE: That guy's gonna be a problem. Should I do him in next?  
LEONA: No, don't.  
Even if he tells Crowley about it, he doesn't have any proof.  
It would be difficult for us without his skills. Just watch what he'll do closely for now. The one you gotta look out for is the Rabbit and that deer. Don't underestimate them. Remember that.   
RUGGIE: Yessir.

LEONA: Tch... That 1st year brat talks like Big Bro...

\---------------------------------  
Tsuna had another dream, only this time, a group of hyenas were following a lion who planned to kill the king and take over the Savannah. Tsuna frowned at this, and wondered why they didn't talk it out.

\--------

"You met a strange guy with horns on his head? What was his name?" Grim asked the future donna the next day.

"He told me to call him whatever I liked, so I settled for Ryuu since he reminded me of a dragon." Tsuna said. 

"Good idea. Oh, We might run into him if he's a student here. If we do, you better introduce me, too, got it?  
I've never seen a guy with horns on his head, yanno!" Grim said.

"Mornin', mornin' Tsuna-chan, Mr Alastor!" Cater greeted.  
"Hello, Cater, Riddle-kun!" Tsuna greeted her upperclassmen.  
"By the way, Ace and Deuce aren't with you?" Grim asked Riddle.

"According to Rule #249 of the Queen of Hearts, one must feed the flamingos while wearing pink clothes so not to scare them. It's their turn for this chore." Riddle explaining where they were." By the way, it seems like another person was injured last night." He then said with a frown.  
"Wha–?! Really?!" Grim and Kero exclaimed.   
"Yeah, the injured student is a 2nd year from Scarabia Dorm. It's Jamil Viper-kun. I heard that he got injured in the kitchen." Cater explained.  
"Scarabia Dorm?" Alastor asked.   
"Oh, they're the dorm with the dark-red and yellow armbands." Tsuna reminded Alastor.

"Breakfast is still on-going so they may still be inside the cafeteria. Let's go check." Riddle suggested.

[LOCATION: Cafeteria]

"Let's see... Jamil-kun is a tanned guy with long hair... Ah, there he is!" Cater pointed out.

"Yo! You're the dude that got injured in the kitchen last night, right? Tell us 'bout it." Grim bluntly stated, but tapped on the head.  
"Grim." Suppi reprehanded him.  
"Huh? Who in the world are you guys?" The Scarabia student asked.

" I'm sorry for disturbing your meal, we need to ask you something." Riddle bowed slightly.   
"Heartslabyul's Prefect and the Tsuna Sawada of Phantomhive. Ahahaha! What a weird combi! I'm Sacarabia Dorm's Prefect Kalim. And this is my Vice Prefect, Jamil. Nice to meet ya!" The energetic prefect introduced himself and his friend.

GRIM: Y-yeah. Th-this guy's kinda carefree.  
JAMIL: So? Why are you asking about my injury?

"The Headmaster personally asked us to investigate the recent accidents which are happening to top players for the tournament. If you could give us some info, we'd be grateful." Tsuna summarized. 

JAMIL: Hm? Well, I don't mind either way. Last night, I went to the kitchen to prepare some of the fried buns with lamb meat that Kalim asked me to make.  
KALIM: The fried buns that he makes are really good! Come have some with us next time~!  
JAMIL: Kalim, we're getting off-topic.  
KALIM: Ah, sorry 'bout that.  
JAMIL: While I was chopping the ingredients finely, my hands suddenly felt as if they were out of my control and I got injured in the process.

"Jamil's knife skills are praised even by our top chef's y'know, so he barely makes a mistake. Though, Were you tired because of the Magift practices?" Kalim asked in concern.

JAMIL: No, I will not make blunders simply because of that. But, while I was cooking, it felt as if I lost my awareness for a moment.

Alastor then asked: "Did you suddenly feel sleepy my fellow?"

JAMIL: "To others, perhaps. But I faintly remember feeling the same sensation before. It's probably due to someone's unique magic." Jamil shrugged.  
ALL: !!!  
KALIM: Oh, yeah! Jamil's unique magic is–!? (Jamil covers Kalim's mouth)  
KALIM: ~~?! Why did you do that?  
JAMIL: Now's not the time to brag about me. In any case, the culprit probably used some kind of magic that makes one mimic the caster's movements.  
"I see now~ That's why the accidents totally didn't look out of place except for the victim." Cater said.  
"And it the feeling's only momentary, even the victim himself might not be able to distinguish between his own carelessness and being controlled by someone else.  
When I fell down the stairs, it didn't feel as if someone was controlling me either." Riddle spoke.   
"Wait, if that's the case... It'd be completely impossible to find the culprit, then! What do we do?" Cater lamented.   
But then certain members of the group realized something.

'Wait. A few weeks back, in yhe cafeteria....'

[Flashback Sequence]

RUGGIE: Would you trade me your deluxe minced meat sandwich for the mini red bean bun I have?  
GRIM: Hah!? No way!  
RUGGIE: Aw, come on, don't say that~ Here you go~♪  
GRIM: Wha–!? What's this, my arms and legs are moving on their own–!?

[Flashback Sequence – END]

GRIM Kero, Suppi, and Tsuna: AH~~~~~!!!!!!!

KALIM: What happened?! You look surprised!  
GRIM: I-I know the guy who has that kind of unique magic!  
RIDDLE: What did you say?

"Ruggie Bucchi! He had done something similar to that a few days here in the cafeteria!" Kero said looking around the cafeteria for the hyena.

"By Ruggie, you mean... The one from Savanaclaw?" Cater asked.  
RIDDLE: "Let's catch him and ask him directly."  
CATER: Um... Ruggie Bucchi is in Class 2-B. But where he goes to is random.

" Ah, one of my shadow minions said that Ruggie's in the 2-A classroom! We must hustle." Alastor said as he tapped his staff.   
"Thank you very much for your cooperation." Riddle thanked the Scarabia students.  
KALIM: No prob! I don't get what's happening, but good luck!

\-------------------------------

[LOCATION:Classroom]

"We're intruding! Where is Ruggie Bucchi?" Grim demanded with a frown.   
"Yeah? Ugh, it's you guys again...  
No matter how much you beg, I'm not paying you back for that deluxe sandwich~" The hyena said.   
"Ruggie Bucchi. There's something we would like to ask you about the consecutive incidents regarding the injury of selected players." Riddle interjected.   
Ruggie sniggered. "Oh...? That doesn't sound like a friendly accusation."  
Cater then asked. "Won't you come with us for a bit~?"  
The hyena sighed "I get it already! So please, don't hurt me or anything..."

Tsuna and her group began to think that this going too easy.

[LOCATION: Interior Hallway]

RIDDLE: "Now then...  
I know that he won't easily confess, but it will be troublesome if we fell victim to his unique magic.  
With my "Off with your head," I will–  
RUGGIE: "Oh, what's this~? Will you be okay using such strong magic without your magical pen, Riddle-kun~?  
RIDDLE: Eh? H-huh...? My magical pen's not here...!  
GRIM: Hey, Cater! Your pen's gone, too!  
CATER: No way? Really!?  
RUGGIE: "Shishishi! You guys are spoiled rich kids through and through, huh~?  
You're both so wide open! So vulnerable~  
GRIM: "Wha–!? When did he use his magic to get your magical pens!?  
Tsuna: I knew this was too easy...  
RUGGIE: "Aw, come on~ I don't have to use magic to do something so simple!  
And so, I feel like I'm gonna get jumped if I stay, so I'm gonna dash~!  
Bye-bye~!"

GRIM: "Hey, wait!!"  
RIDDLE: Wait! It's off with your head if you don't stop at once! Off with–  
CATER: "Wait a second, Riddle! You just recovered from Blot, so you shouldn't use magic much!"   
Tsuna said. "Let me and Alastor handle it. I can't guarantee I'll get him, but I'll get the pens back. Besides, even if we get him, all we have are our words, and enough proof."

Riddle knew Tsuna was right and nodded.

After a wild chase, Tsuna and Alastor quickly Caught up with Ruggie thanks to Alastor's tentacles and shadows. Alastor would've done worse if it weren't for Tsuna holding him back.

RUGGIE: Whoa!  
That really scared me for a sec...  
I have to admit, you were able to cut me off a few times, despite being tired. But I know you know you don't have evidence on me. Though now, I'm probably gonna be told to keep a closer eye on you now.  
Bye-bye~♪" The hyena laughed as he disappeared.  
At that Ace and Deuce, who heard what happened found Tsuna out of breath, but successful in getting the pens back.

ACE: Damn, he pisses me off!  
DEUCE: Prefect Rosehearts will have our heads now...

"He just said "next time" didn't he?  
Maybe he still has something up his sleeves?" Alastor spoke up as Tsuna grasped the pens.

"You're still playing detectives?" A familiar voice grunted.   
It was Jack.  
ACE: Wha—You should've helped instead of just watching. Your dorm senpai's a total bad guy, y'know?  
JACK: "Why are you so desperate to try and help others?"  
DEUCE: For others' sake?  
JACK: I understand that you'd want to avenge your hurt friends, but...I was asking Sawada.  
"Cause my friends would be in danger because of this sabotage." She said. "Why are you here, Jack?"

JACK:.... I thought that there wouldn't be someone who would do this out of their free will. But when I heard you turned down an offer to compete to be a ref instead...I couldn't ignore it anymore. You're different from the other jerks.

ACE: Really now? You're worse than we are, dude. You knew about it all along, didn't you?  
You knew who the culprits were all this time.  
"Ah! You're from the same dorm so you knew you wouldn't be targeted!" Grim shouted in accusation.  
"... Hey, you lot. Duel with me.  
ACE: Hah?! Why that all of a sudden?  
"Before I give information away, you'll will have to beat me first.  
I'm also curious to see if there's more to you than meets the eye.

Ace, Deuce, and Grim surprised at that challenge, and that Tsuna even accepted with a straight face.

Jack was no slouch at combat, but Tsuna gained endurance from Reborn's insane training and some experience as a cardcaptor. Along with her survival in Hell, this was nothing.

JACK: (panting) You put up a pretty decent fight...

"You're not bad yourself." Hazel said as she stood up along with Jack.

"Alright...you won. I'll tell you everything that I know. The conflict that's been raging in my heart. Since I'm practically betraying my own dorm." Jack said looking frustrated.  
"But I can't bear it anymore!!  
The real essence of a fight is winning by pure effort no matter how tough it gets!  
I tried to test how far I could go in our fight, too.  
Choosing to win by lowly methods makes me want to puke! That defeats the purpose of a competition!  
I wanted to reach the top by winning using my own power!" Jack said with his hands in fists.

'He may look stand-offish, but he's just really passionate.' Tsuna thought as she listened. 

Jack continued; "Ruggie-senpai's unique magic is...  
It's making people mimic whatever he's doing.  
Basically, he controls the person he wanted to control and made it look like the accident was only because they were being careless."  
"I see now. That explains how he managed to trade Grim's bread for his without looking suspicious back at the cafeteria." Suppi realized.

"But, wait...  
Wouldn't it be suspicious if he started pretending like he fell down the stairs near the target?" Deuce wondered.  
"That's the thing. Ruggie-senpai wasn't acting alone during all those incidents. The other guys from Savanaclaw are probably in on it, too." Jack confessed.  
"Wha–!? All of Savanaclaw?!" Grim and Kero shouted.  
"If they're around, he won't stand out too much even if he did his unique magic.  
So the other students acted as Ruggie-senpai's cover so he wouldn't be seen."  
"A conspiracy caused by a whole dorm. Typical." Suppi said.  
" Why go so far...?" Deuce questioned.   
"Hm... The Magical Shift Tournament's really beneficial to your future if you win, right?  
Then I guess I can kinda understand why they're doing it, but..." Ace thought.   
JACK: (growls)  
"Jack's the only one who disagrees because of the dishonor." Alastor summarized.   
ACE: You're so scary, man! Don't bare your fangs like that, I was just joking!  
" Hmph! The present matters more than the future! If you can't show what you can do now, your future doesn't matter!  
The one I really can't stand is our Prefect Leona Kingscholar!" He said making the group confused.  
"He's a really great player, but he doesn't put in effort at all!" Jack said in frustration.  
"True... That guy looked lazy, but he was crazy strong." Grim put his 2 cents in.  
"Right?! He's so powerful, but why doesn't he use it!? I hate those kinds of people the most! But...  
The plays that Leona-senpai did in the tournament three years ago were really amazing.  
That's why I entered this school...  
I got into Savanaclaw and I thought that I would be able to draw out his full potential in a game, but..." Jack told the group also had Tsuna realizing something.

Leona, despite being strong, was apparently lacking a drive for some reason.

"The incidents so far are like child's play to them. I know that they're still after something bigger." Jack said.  
"Something bigger?" Alastor asked.  
"It's Diasomnia's Prefect, Malleus Draconia."   
This surprised the group till Jack explained why.   
"He's got monstrous power and brought two consecutive victories for Diasomnia the past two years.  
Thanks to him, Savanaclaw keeps getting eliminated at the first round. I knew that my seniors all have a grudge against him.  
"I see. Losing at the first round without scoring points... As previous top-placers, that must have been frustrating..." Deuce realized.  
"Yeah. They stopped being the center of attention ever since then.  
They're trying to gain that back... But they're using such cowardly means...!" Jack said almost shouting.  
"So you're thinking that they might do something to Diasomnia on the day of the tournament, huh." Kero realized.   
"Yeah, that's why I want to break their plan!" Jack shouted. 

"I've heard enough."  
The group turned to see...  
DEUCE: Prefect Rosehearts and Diamond-senpai?  
"To think that they would trample on such a traditional event. How unforgivable." Riddle said as he and Cater got their pens back from Hazel.  
"What do we do, Riddle-kun?" Cater wondered.  
" We can't apprehend Ruggie right now because we lack proof.  
We're dealing with the sharp-witted Leona-senpai. I doubt that we'll get them to confess smoothly." Riddle pointed out.  
"In other words, we have no choice but to catch them in the act? But how?" Ace sighed.

JACK: Wait. I only told you what I know, but I have no plans on joining you.  
CATER: Eh~? You've gone this far and yet you'll still say that?  
JACK: I'll handle my own dorm's problems by myself. See you.

"Have you even considered that you may be ambushed now?" Alastor grinned. 

JACK: Huh?!  
GRIM: Th-there it is again... Alastor's sharp tongue...  
DEUCE: It's true that your chances of winning against a whole dorm are very slim.

"You may be targeted yourself if they learned you told us everything just to progress with their goal." Tsuna reminded Jack.

"..... Very well. I'll listen to what you have to say.  
But, I'll do something on my own if I don't like it." Jack said.  
ACE: This guy's really annoying...  
CATER: Stubbornness is your specialty though, Acey~  
‐‐—  
After going through with the plan, Tsuna allowed Jack to stay at Phantomhive, and the wolf was surprised at the makeover the dorm had. The place even had an underground theater!   
Alastor made quite a delicious meal too. It was a cheesy pasta chicken skillet with steamed broccoli and pomegranate blueberry jello for dessert and Cherry Shirley Temple sodas.  
\--------------

[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm – Lounge]

LEONA: Ruggie, I heard that those guys from Heartslabyul were chasing you this morning.  
I told you not to leave evidence, you idiot!  
RUGGIE: "Y-you've got it wrong! There's a proper story behind that...  
I was chased because they had no proof, so don't worry.  
LEONA: Tch...I paid a lot of money for Octavinelle's creepy octopus bastard to cooperate with us. I'll fry and eat you all if you fail, got that?  
RUGGIE: Dont worry. The preparation for the main dish is going smoothly~  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: We'll definitely make those Diasomnia bastards pay!  
RUGGIE: Ah~ I can't wait for the tournament already~  
Malleus Draconia all beat up and kneeling in front of Leona-san~! Ah, the world will surely admire us now~  
Someone might even scout a hyena like me~  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: The pro-leagues might even fight over us!  
LEONA: Hah! You're all very optimistic considering nothing's happened yet.  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT B: Leona-san's popularity will skyrocket, too!   
SAVANACLAW STUDENT A: The people from Sunset Savannah will definitely think you should be king now.  
LEONA: Effort and family lineage are different.  
RUGGIE: Eh?  
LEONA: Nothing... (yawns) I'm going to sleep now. You all get lost, too.  
RUGGIE: Roger. Good night, Leona-san.

LEONA: "Not everything will be solved even if we reach the top." He said bitterly to himself. 

\---------------------------------------

There's another chapter everyone! Plz comment! 

And should I do the Halloween episode too, with Tsuna and Alastor as Wendigos?

Plz comment 🙏 🙂 

In his deer form, Alastor will be big enough for Tsuna to ride him like a horse. And one can bet he's gonna use this form to get close to Tsuna without being reprimanded. And he knows the the boys knows, the smug @$$.

Bet you can guess the boys' attitudes toward Alastor. 

New fact about Tsuna!  
Last Halloween, she dressed as a female version of Alastor when he was alive and he actually fainted seeing her with fake blood and a plastic knife. Not in fright though...he had a blush instead.


	10. Exposing a culprit

Everyone had to get up early because today was finally the day of the Tournament. Tsuna looked over the cards she needed for the plan to work.

"We're gonna catch the culprit today!" Grim said with enthusiasm. 

"Yup. Be careful, Jack, ok?" Tsuna advised over breakfast.

"Hmph, see you in the arena then." Jack gruffed before leaving to get ready.

Tsuna hoped things would be okay because she had another dream. The Savannah became a wasteland devoid of food, and despite having overthrown his brother, even the hyenas were thinking things were better under his brother.

\----------------------

[LOCATION: Side Street – Festival]

AZUL: The number of customers this year is astounding, too. Now, we need to focus on the sales each stall makes. Now that I am the Managing Director, it will not do anyone good to pretend they have sold out. Fufufu.  
JADE: The maintenance of the Colosseum is complete, Perfect. We will start letting people inside in another 10 minutes or so.  
AZUL: Very well done, Jade and Floyd.  
FLOYD: Hey, hey, Azul~  
Why are the players going to parade all the way from the eastern school building to the arena this year?  
Thanks to that, the customers waiting to see them are all packed like barnacles, and it's so hard to walk around.  
AZUL: It was a request from a certain client. Though, I have not heard in detail as to why...  
JADE: Ah, I understand. They plan to use the magic amplifier you made for this purpose.  
FLOYD: Eh~? What did you figure out~? The magic amplifier and the parade don't seem connected at all~  
JADE: Shh... We must not be heard. Let us, please keep it down.  
FLOYD: Ah~ Are you planning something bad~?  
AZUL: Still, that amplifier's effect lasts a mere 30 seconds. What is that person planning, I wonder...  
JADE: Azul, I am pretty sure that you already know what will happen.  
AZUL: My, I wonder what you're talking about. Fufufu~  
FLOYD: Eh~? What is it~? Tell me, too~!  
AZUL: Fufufu. I thought of adding new facilities to the Lounge when he came with a rather promising proposal.  
AZUL: Come, that is enough small talk. Time is money, as they say. Let us go and check the drink stalls now.

[LOCATION: Side Street – Festival]

"Ah!! Look guys! There're so many stalls selling food! Churros, fried cakes... And there's smoked chicken, too!" Grim said, looking at all the tasty food, ignoring the two boys' gloomy appearance with them.

ACE: I wasn't chosen for the team in the end...  
DEUCE: Same here...

"Hey, no need to be so glum boys! There's still next year! Besides, we still have a job, remember?" Alastor asked.

DEUCE: Alastor's right. Let's be alert.  
ACE: Yeah. Let's do our best on that, I guess.  
"What's a takoyaki? I wanna try some!" Grim said with some drool on his mouth.  
"Later! Come on, let's go!" Ace said as they got into position.

Tsuna got in her spot with Alastor and brought her cards out.

\------------------------------

[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm]

LEONA: It's almost time for the parade, isn't it?  
RUGGIE: Everything's ready. We can go anytime.  
LEONA: First in line's last year's champion, Diasomnia. Doesn't it make you excited?  
RUGGIE: Shishishi!! I'm off, then~!

\--------------------------------------

[LOCATION: Side Street – Festival]

ANNOUNCER: Ahem... To everyone who has been waiting for the Tournament to begin...  
Sorry for the wait, but now, it's time for the march of the players!  
CROWD: (screams and cheers)  
ANNOUNCER: First up are last year's champions! Will they retake the victory a third time this year?!  
Our Reigning Champions, DIASOMNIA~~~~~~!!!!  
CROWD: (screams and cheers)

RUGGIE: Whoa~ They've got quite the fanbase~ Not that I'm complaining... Shishi!  
First, I have to drink the magic amplifier we got from Azul-Kun and then...!  
RUGGIE: Blech... Wha—What's with this taste? It's so bad! It tastes just like rotten stew...!  
Alright, gotta focus. It's time for my unique magic to shine!

"Alright, run like your lives depend on it! Laugh with Me!!" Ruggie said as he let his magic loose.

SPECTATOR: What's that sound?  
SPECTATOR: Wh-what's that!? The guys watching the parade are heading over here!?  
SPECTATOR: AHHHHH!!! My body's moving on its own...! Out of the way, get out!!!  
SPECTATOR: Don't push me!!  
SPECTATOR: Run away! You're gonna get crushed!  
SPECTATORS: (panicked screams)  
ANNOUNCER: What...!? What in the world is happening!?  
ANNOUNCER: The spectators who were watching are running wild!  
ANNOUNCER: Everyone, please calm down! Let's be rational!  
SPECTATORS: (panicked screams)

RUGGIE: (panting) Hehehe... Azul-kun's magic amplifier is amazing...! I didn't think I could control this many people at once!  
RUGGIE: (panting) But it's tiring. I need to hurry... If we succeed here, we will...!  
Alright, will you use your magic against spectators?  
Even the Reigning King Malleus won't use it if he had to, right!?  
Get crushed with the crowd, will you!? Hahahahahaha!

SILVER-HAIRED MAN: This is bad...! the crowd tramples us at this rate. Protect Lord Malleus at all costs!  
TALL MAN: Lord Malleus, over here! Lord Malleus! AHHHH! We won't make it!  
TALL MAN: We're going to get crushed...!!!  
SILVER-HAIRED MAN: AHHHH!! Lord Malleus~~!!

RUGGIE: Finally... We did it...!

[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm – Magift Stadium]

RUGGIE: (panting) I did it, Leona-san...! Did you see it on the broadcast?  
LEONA: Yeah, you did great, Ruggie. Good riddance, Malleus. I'll be taking the throne this year.  
RUGGIE: Hehe. Long live the King! Shishishi!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENTS: Long live the King!! Whoo~!!

" I feel like we've heard enough." A voice popped up.  
LEONA & RUGGIE: !?  
The two of them turned around to see Tsuna, Alastor, Kero, Suppi, Grim, Jack, and the Heartslabyul residents standing there.  
LEONA: Oh? What's everyone from Heartslabyul doing here? I see you've got our 1st year with you, too. Did you transfer to Heartslabyul or Phantomhive, huh?  
" No, I just don't want to stand by your side today!" Jack shouted.  
"You traitor!" The lion shouted.  
"An act that tarnishes tradition. As Heartslabyul's Prefect, whose motto is "austerity," I cannot let this act slide." Riddle said, preparing his staff.  
"Hey, little master. Can you play your heroes of justice game over there?" Leona teased.

RUGGIE: Are you all crazy or something? Coming all the way here with your friends just to spy on the enemy?  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT D: Should we teach them a lesson, Leona-san?  
LEONA: Hmph, play with them a little.

However, as they fought, Alastor, Riddle and Tsuna made them look like child's play. They weren't expecting her to have such ferocity.

SAVANACLAW STUDENT D: T-their strong...!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT E: These Prefects are no joke...  
"Hmph, all bark and no bite. Ace, Deuce, can you still do more?" Riddle asked.  
"We're in perfect condition."  
"Of course!" The two answered respectively.  
"Tch, these guys don't stand a chance against Riddle." Leona rolled his eyes.  
"Shishishi! Even if you do this, it's already too late to help Diasomnia!" Ruggie bragged.

But then they were interrupted by certain individuals that stepped from the shadows.

"Pray tell, I am quite interested in that story," Lilia spoke up.  
TALL MAN: Who said they were too late?  
SILVER-HAIRED MAN: As you can see, we Diasomnia players are safe and sound. And it's all thanks to them.

"Eh, what!? You guys should've been swallowed by the crowd a while ago...!" Ruggie said in shock.  
"Too bad~! It wasn't really them." Cater said, catching them off guard.

"It's true. Those were all Cater's clones that we dressed up to look like them. I gave them a special potion to make them look like the Diasomnia students to trick you further. It was a joint effort, though." Alastor revealed.  
"What did you say?" Leona said in frustration.

LILIA: Well, Rosehearts warned us that we were in danger, Malleus most of all. So we complied easily. Malleus is somewhere safe too.

SEBEK: And all the spectators were really an illusion that the human mystic conjured up. She even had them look like they were being controlled by you hyena.

"I-is that even possible!?" the hyena said in protest as Tsuna showed her Illusion card.

It was silent for a while, but then Leona's eyes shadowed over.

"........ Ah, I'm done."  
RUGGIE: Eh?  
LEONA: I give up.  
RUGGIE: Wai—Leona-san... What do you mean...?  
LEONA: Idiot. If Malleus is going to play perfectly, we have no chance of winning.  
There's no point in playing now. I'm gonna sit this one out.

Ruggie couldn't believe his prefect was saying this after all their efforts...! "N-no way...!  
Malleus aside, I did what you said and injured all those players...  
And yet... You said you wouldn't play. I doubt we'd even place at all now...  
What's going to happen to our dreams now...?"

Leona replied bitterly;  
"No matter how much of the world watches, in the end, it's just a students' game.  
You guys just got delusional about that dream, and I just played along.  
"Why...? Weren't we going to overturn the world...?" Ruggie quietly asked when Leona bitterly laughed.  
"Ah, stop nagging... Then, let me tell you the truth.  
You are a hyena raised in the trashy slums, and I'm the loathed second prince who will never be king!  
No matter what we do, the world won't be overturned!"

RUGGIE: Wh-what the hell!? Don't mess with me! We did all this, and now you're giving up!?  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT D: That's going too far, Leona-san!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT E: We're gonna have you play even if we have to drag you there!  
LEONA: Ah, you're so irritating... Shut up, you imbeciles!

Suddenly, the stadium was filled with sand, and it felt like there was searing heat, like a desert.

Not only that, things around them were turning to sand. 

RUGGIE: Ah...!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENTS: (panicked screams)  
"Wh-what's going on? My nose feels dry... and my eyes hurt!" Kero exclaimed and Grim agreed.  
JACK: Everything that Leona-senpai touched is turning into sand...!?  
LEONA: This is my unique magic, King's Roar.  
How ironic, isn't it? The magic that the loathed Prince of the Savannah was born with...  
It turns everything I touch back into the sand!  
RUGGIE: "Leona... sa... It... hurts...!" Ruggie struggled.  
DEUCE: There are fissures in Ruggie's arm!  
ACE: Wait... His magic works on humans, too!?  
RIDDLE: Leona, that is enough! Off with your head!!

But Leona dodged it and moved to everyone's shock.  
"He avoided Riddle's magic!?" Grim exclaimed.  
"He's clearly no average student." Alastor said as he was shielding Tsuna.  
"I don't care if you're a genius or whatever, but don't underestimate your seniors. Unfortunately for you, I score high with offensive magic." The lion smirked.

RIDDLE: Damn...!

"Haha! How do you like this, Ruggie? Does it hurt? Your mouth must be so dry that you can't laugh like you used to, huh!" Leona laughed like a sadistic lunatic.

RUGGIE: I... Ack...  
JACK: This is bad! If we don't do something, Ruggie-senpai will...!

"It may be worse if he goes crazy!" Tsuna said as they started attacking.

"You're so powerful, so why resort to something like this!?" Riddle asked as they countered Leona and rescued Ruggie. 

" Why...? Does the reason even matter to you? Or what, are you saying you're going to comfort me?  
There are many things in this world that we can never have, no matter what effort we put into it.  
Look. Ruggie can't even struggle against me anymore. How pitiful, isn't he...?" Leona smirked. 

RUGGIE: (pained breathing)

"STOP ALREADY!! Unleashed Beast!" Jack shouted as he became a large white wolf to everyone's surprise.

RIDDLE: That's...!?  
WOLF JACK: (growls)

"He can become a giant wolf? Is that Jack's unique magic?" Suppi asked.

LEONA: What in the–!? Ah!!  
RIDDLE: Leona's distracted! Off with your head!  
LEONA: Gah!!

RUGGIE: (coughing)  
CATER: Nice one, Riddle-kun~! Leona-kun's magic stopped, too!  
DEUCE: He's let go of Ruggie! Hurry, over here!  
SILVER: Sebek, let's bring the others to safety.

SEBEK: Don't order me around, Silver! 

But he still complied, getting other students out of harm's way.  
LEONA: Damn you...! A collar on a lion-like me!?  
Jack! Where did you obtain that kind of magic!?  
JACK: Unleashed Beast...  
JACK: Transforming myself into a giant wolf is my unique magic!  
LEONA: Hah... You turn into an actual dog using magic? That's really unique!

"Leona-senpai... I... I aimed to join this school because I looked up to you!  
Where did the guy I looked up to go!?" Jack shouted at his prefect. 

"Who gave you the right to do that? Shut up..." Leona grumbled.  
"I'm not one to talk, but I can't bear to look at you right now.  
Go into solitary for a while and cool off." Riddle said with a frown.  
"What do you know...? Don't order me around as my older brother does..." Leona growled.

'Wait. This is getting bad. If he gets provoked...!' Tsuna whispered to Alastor as she saw...ink blots leaking faintly and the demon nodded.

Then Lilia spoke. "A man like you suits a collar more than a crown.  
I am tired of hearing that the Savannah king is the lion."

LEONA: Hah!?

'Oh no.' Tsuna thought in surprise. 

"Given your talents, I had always lamented the fact that you could never become king, however...  
You now live a life full of sloth, and every time you betray someone's expectations, it is the other party you find fault in.  
And you think you can become king with that attitude? Compared to our dignified king, Malleus, that is truly laughable.  
Even if you have defeated Lord Malleus if you do not rid yourself of your rotten heart...  
You can never become a true king!" Lilia said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"...Hahaha... Yeah, you're right. It's exactly as you say... Hahahaha!  
I will never be king no matter how hard I work...!" Leona said as inkblots got bigger around him, and everyone got goosebumps from the sight.

" What's going on...!? I'm getting goosebumps...!" Grim said in fright. 

RIDDLE: Leona's magical energy is skyrocketing... I—I can't keep casting my magic on him like this...!!!  
LILIA: No, this is not magical energy. This ominous negative energy is... No, it can't be...!

"He's gonna go into Overblot!" Tsuna shouted surprising everyone. 

In the process, the collar Riddle put on him was sent flying due to the blot's power.

CATER: He sent Riddle-kun's collar flying...!?

"I've always been loathed ever since I was born. I had no place to call home, nor did I have a future.  
No matter how hard I worked, I will never be acknowledged.  
This pain, this despair...  
THERE'S NO WAY YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!" Leona roared out and came out into his 'corrupted' form, and behind him was the blot manifestation, which seemed similar to Scar.

JACK: Wh-what is that!? There's a giant shadow behind Leona-senpai!  
DEUCE: That's... The Blot's manifestation!  
GRIM: Did he go into evil villain berserker mode like Riddle did!?  
RIDDLE: Anyone who can stand, go and find shelter! Ace, Deuce, take the injured someplace safe! Lilia-senpai, please call the teachers for help!  
DEUCE & ACE: Yes!  
"Understood. I shall pray for your safety." Lilia nodded took off.

LEONA: (roars)

CATER: Why do we always have to face something scary? I'm not fit for this, you know!?  
RIDDLE: If you're scared, I wouldn't mind even if you run away.  
CATER: If I left you to save myself, Trey-kun would never let me hear the end of it~  
I'll stay with you, perfect.  
JACK: I dunno what's going on, but Leona-senpai will come back to his senses if we beat him up, right?  
RUGGIE: I... I'll help you... (coughs) I won't let him get away with what he said...  
LEONA: A hyena like you is disobeying me?  
Hahahaha... That's not a funny joke! All of you will never see the light of day again!

GRIM: Let's do this!

"Alastor, we'll need Blaze and Firey." Tsuna said as she got those cards out. "Blaze, Firey, surround the dark entity with high heat to wear him out. Release!" 

The fire spirits were ready to attack and defend against the new source.

LEONA: If I can't overturn this world, I'll just turn it into sand...! All of the things I did... They were meaningless!  
RUGGIE: Is that really what you've been thinking...? All this time... Always...?  
JACK: Ruggie-senpai. Keep it together, and let's make Leona-senpai come back to his senses!

LEONA: Shut up, all of you! I'll turn you into sand!!! I... will... be... king!

"Blaze, Firey, create a fire tornado around him!" Tsuna gave the orders. "Everyone, aim your strongest fire magic to give them power!" 

Leona found himself in a fire vortex as the sand began to hurt his skin. Wait, it was turning into glass! 

Before he knew it, the heat became too much, and he passed out.

\----------------------------------------------------

'Why did I have to go through all of that just because I was born a few years younger?  
No matter how hard I studied, no matter how much I perfected my magic...  
From the day I was born until the day I die, my brother will always be looked up to, and I can never be king.  
Why was I born second? Why can I never become number one...?  
Why? Why? Why?!  
—Life is unfair.'

\-----------------  
"Leona-san!"  
GRIM: Hey, wake up!  
LEONA: Huh?

\----------------------------------------

[LOCATION: Savanaclaw Dorm – Magift Stadium]

"Finally, he's awake!  
We didn't know what to do if you stayed unconscious, yanno?" The flaming cat said.

"Huh...? What'd you say?" Leona said as he got his bearings.  
CROWLEY: Kingscholar. You went into Overblot after all those negative feelings consumed you.  
Do you not remember?  
LEONA: I went berserk... Overblot? You've gotta be kidding me...

"Yeah, but Miss Sawada was able to stop you before anything else could happen," Crowley explained.

Though Leona was reprehended for his actions, Crowley let him off because of Tsuna and the Tournament was about to start.

So, Hazel and her group had to leave their seats with the refs.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Tsuna thought she went over to Riddle and Leona and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek for luck. 

Riddle quickly left, red in the face. Leona had a slight frown and an embarrassed look on his face as he left. 

But then, before Tsuna left, Cater sauntered up to her.

"Ah, What about me~" As he tapped his cheek. But then...

"Begone fiend!" Alastor whacked him.

\----------------------

The whole Magift Tournament was exciting, to say, for the most part. But Diasomnia won like last time. Right now, those of Heartslabyul and Savanaclaw were in the Infirmary room on campus, and Phantomhive was looking over them.  
LEONA: Tch... Those guys seriously aimed for us and not the disc.  
RUGGIE: Thanks to that, we were all worn out before we even went against Diasomnia. They won in the end.  
JACK: Leona-senpai, Ruggie-senpai! I didn't realize you were awake, too!  
LEONA: Tch... To think that I'd use the clinic's bed aside from my naps.  
RUGGIE: It's somewhat irritating to think that there's no one from Diasomnia here at all.  
ACE: I heard the rumors, but Diasomnia's Prefect is no joke at all!  
DEUCE: Yeah... He was amazing.  
ACE: I totally understand why no one thinks they can win against him...  
JACK: Hmph. You really won't win if you think that before you fight him.  
I'll show you that I can win against Diasomnia without cheating!  
LEONA: Being a cheater can also work to your advantage, you know?

"You totally haven't reflected on this at all..." Kero bluntly stated.

LEONA: Why? Is there a need for that?  
I gave my all in the tournament this year. And next year, I'll just have to do the same.  
RUGGIE: Shishishi! That's our Leona-san! That's what we like to hear~!  
JACK: Geez. I thought we'd all learned...  
GRIM: We'll definitely be in the tournament next year for sure!  
DEUCE: We'll have to do our best, so we can be chosen, too.  
ACE: Yeah. I don't want to embarrass myself in front of all those people.

Then the group heard little footsteps running toward them, and the door opened to reveal a small red-haired kid with lion ears like Leona.

RED-HAIRED KID: I finally found you, Uncle!

GRIM: Who the heck's that kid?  
RED-HAIRED KID: Uncle Leona~!  
LEONA: Ah, damn it... The annoying one's here.  
JACK: Uncle... Leona...?  
Leona sighed as he explained, "This little furball's Cheka, my brother's son. ................ He's my nephew."  
ALL: NEPHEW~~~~~~!?  
RUGGIE: That means... The one who's next in line for the throne is...  
CHEKA: Your match was so cool, Uncle! Teach me how to play next time~!  
LEONA: I get it already, so don't shout in my ear!  
Where are your bodyguards? They might be searching for you.  
CHEKA: I wanted to see you so badly, so I left them~ Hehe~  
JACK: Um... The root of all evil for Leona-san is...

'This innocent angel...? Or maybe not, he did slip away from the guards.' Tsuna giggled with a smile.

GRIM: He's really attached to you, yanno?  
LEONA: Shut it. Stop staring!

"Hey, hey, Uncle! When are you coming home? Next week? The week after that? Ah! Did you read my letters?" The little prince said in excitement, jumping around.  
LEONA: Yeah, I told you already. I'll go back home on the holiday—Ow, don't sit on my stomach!  
JACK: H-he's just sitting on Leona-san's stomach so casually...!?  
RUGGIE: Hahaha! This is awesome!  
So this is the reason why Leona-san never wants to go home.  
CHEKA: Are you all Uncle's friends?  
ACE: (laughing) Yup, we're his friends~ Right, Uncle Leona~?  
RUGGIE: Uncle... Ahahaha! Ow, ow... Laughing hurts so much...  
LEONA: Stop laughing, you bastards! You better remember this...!

Then the energetic kid looked at Tsuna and Alastor and his eyes lit up.

Cheka asked what Alastor was and Tsuna told him Alastor was a stag, leaving out that he was a demon.  
\---------------------------------------

[LOCATION: Octavinelle Dorm – Lounge]

AZUL: The sales for this year's tournament went up by 12% compared to last year's, correct? What a favorable result.  
FLOYD: But y'know~ It would've been faster if we didn't end up in the bottom for this year's tournament.  
AZUL: That does not matter.  
In the end, the Magical Shift Tournament is but a simple game where people run around chasing after a disc.  
The field where we from Octavinelle truly shine is... Yes.  
The written exams!  
JADE: Azul, the client, has contacted us. They will be meeting with us directly in the Lounge tonight.  
AZUL: Understood. Then, shall we prepare a special welcome for our guest?  
Now then, what kind of wish will they make? How truly exciting. Fufufu...   
‐‐------------------------  
Plz comment!


	11. Halloween Event

(In this story, please pretend everyone only saw Alastor in his human form)

After school, Tsuna and Grim were walking back to the Phantomhive Dorm when Tsuna realized something was different.

The dorm was recreated into a dragon area like in China.

Grim: *sigh* Made it! I'm back...  
......home............?

*the camera pans to show a large dragon + Halloween decor on the grounds*

Grim: U- uwah—! Monster———!!!  
Why are you just standing there, Tsuna!? Hurry and run!

Tsuna: Its not real Grim. Its plastic, see?

Grim: Plastic?  
Lilia: Oh, you're back.  
Grim: AHH——!! There's a monster behind us too———!!!  
Lilia: Kufufu, nice reaction~!  
You guys are back earlier than I thought you'd be.  
Grim: Oh, you're...... the Diasomnia guy...... who always appears upside-down!  
Lilia: You got it. I'm Lilia Vanrouge, the pretty boy who's always appearing in unexpected places.  
Grim: What are you doing here...... Wait, this isn't the time to be having a chat!  
What is going here?!

Lilia: Well, we are getting ready for Halloween. The dragon is the masterpiece us Diasomnia students made by putting cloth over a wooden skeleton.  
Right now we're all hands on deck to finish making those gates and lanterns.  
Diasomnia Student A: We'll cast a spell simultaneously to erect that gate. Watch your heads, everyone!  
Diasomnia Student B: Let's loop the dragon's tail all throughout the garden so it'll stand out as much as possible!  
Lilia: Good, good. Don't hold back. Make it as flashy as you can!  
Both Diasomnia Students: Yes, sir!  
Grim: W- What's with all this...... My dorm is being turned into a monster mansion......!  
Don't just do whatever you want to my dorm without permission!  
Lilia: Without permission? Even though the Headmaster gave us the okay right away?  
Grim: What!? That Headmaster~~~~!

Kero: The Headmaster still does whatever he wants to...... 

Lilia: Don't say it like that. After all, it's Halloween!

Malleus didn't yield either, saying "If it's a question of where to spend Halloween, Ramshackle Dorm is excellent."  
Aren't you thrilled? Such extravagant decorations couldn't have been done by you guys alone.  
No need to thank me. Everyone must have fun on Halloween. Hahaha!  
Ghost A: Hehehe. It turned out pretty flashy, huh~.  
Lilia: Oh, are the ghosts also coming to inspect it?  
Ghost C: What bold decorations— they don't hold back one bit, even to Yuu and Grimmy-boy who live within!  
Ghost B: Diasomnia is on a whole other level when it comes to going all out. This year is going to be an incredible Halloween!  
Lilia: Kufufu, no need to praise me so much!  
Grim: ......Hey. This has been bothering me for a while now......  
What's this "Halloween" thingy you guys keep talking about? Does it have something to do with all the ruckus going on here?  
Lilia & Ghost B: Huh.  
Ghost A: Grimmy-boy...... Could it be that you don't know about Halloween?  
Grim: Never heard of it.  
Lilia & Ghost B: What!?

\-------------

Lilia: I'm surprised...... I didn't think a person who doesn't know about Halloween existed in this world!  
Grim: Is it such big deal? What is "Halloween?"  
Ghost B: Of course it is! Halloween is one of the most important events in Twisted Wonderland. To put it simply...... It's a festival for us!!  
Grim: You...... But you're a ghost?  
Lilia: Yup.  
Halloween is on October 31st every year— the day when the ghosts who departed this world return.  
It's not just for ghosts that stay in our world like these guys.  
It's said that all ghosts will return to this world in October, during Halloween.  
It's up to the living to prepare extravagant decorations and feasts to entertain the dearly departed.  
It's also important to wear a costume of a terrifying ghost or monster.  
Grim: A costume? Why's that?  
Ghost A: Because not all ghosts are as well-mannered as us. 

Ghost B: For example, while you're sitting in a chair they might tie the shoelaces on your right and left feet together, or switch the salt and the sugar in the kitchen......  
Ghost C: Or turn all your T-shirts inside out, or remove all your pen's ink.  
Ghost A: Mischief caused by such ghosts often occurs during Halloween.  
Ghost B: Since they don't usually have the opportunity to influence the living in this world, it seems like they want to cause mischief.  
Ghost A: They're already prone to getting excited after such a long absence from this world.  
Suppi: What petty troublemakers.  
Lilia: Kufufu. They're cute.  
Mischievous ghosts usually go away if you serve them sweets.  
However, there are also some evil spirits that are too much to handle mixed in among them.  
Tsuna. You and the others remember those evil spirits, right?  
An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. A ghost for a ghost.  
The costume serves as a talisman to scare away and drive off evil spirits.  
............That's the story from long long ago, but since the concept is fun nowadays, it feels like cosplaying!  
Grim: The image just got cheapened!  
Ghost A: That's right, you don't have to think about it too deeply.  
Ghost C: Halloween has always been that way, even after we became ghosts.  
Ghost B: Even the living who can't actually see ghosts cut loose without abandon on October 31st.  
Don't think too hard, and just remember that Halloween is a fun day for everyone!  
Grim: Hmmmm, a fun day......  
......Wait, "can't see ghosts?" Why is that? Doesn't everyone come back?  
Lilia: While there are those that remain in this world due to having strong regrets or sense of purpose, originally, ghosts are people who should move on to the next world.  
Therefore, the existences' of ghosts in this world are extremely unstable.  
They can't be seen unless you're in a place with a high concentration of magical power, like Night Raven College.  
Grim: Wow. And here I was wondering if there were ghosts wandering around outside the school......  
Ghost A: Hehehe. In truth, we're quite rare.  
Ghost B: But it doesn't matter if you can see us or not.  
Ghost A: That's right. Whether or not you can see the ghosts is besides the point. The important thing is that Halloween is fun no matter what.  
Lilia: Yup, that's it. When this time of year rolls around even I get excited despite my age.  
Ghost B: Right! Now everyone, loud and proud—  
All: Happy Halloween!  
Grim: T- They're really into this......  
Oi, Tsuna, Kero, Suppi. Have you heard about Halloween?

Tsuna: Of course we celebrate Halloween back home. 

Kero: We have an additional holiday for spirits during the summer in my mother country. 

Suppi: We called it Oban, a holiday that celebrates our ancestors who are allowed to leave the afterlife to visit their descendants during that time.

Lilia: How interesting. Although there are some details may differ, humans, fae, ghosts...... every race has Halloween folklore.  
It's no surprise that Halloween existed in the world you are from Tsuna.  
Grim: Huh. It seems like Halloween really is a special day, huh.  
......If it's such a great day, I'll get pumped up too!  
Lilia: Right? Night Raven College also has "special events."  
Grim: Special events? I didn't know that.  
Lilia: Oya, you didn't know?  
......Well, it's only a month until Halloween. The professors will explain tomorrow!

Tsuna: Well, I suppose letting you guys decorate our dorm is alright, as long as you leave the sleeping rooms alone. Especially the upcoming Phantomhive Dorm Theater, Alastor wants to get it finished before New Years after all.

Lilia: Of course, we'll keep that in mind.

\--------------------

Snap! Snap!  
Lilia: Hm?  
Ghost B: Mm, the composition is pretty good. It really brings out the dragon's intensity.  
Ghost C: Let's take a low-angle shot next so we get all of Ramshackle Dormitory in the picture.  
Grim: Y- You guys...... Those things you're holding, it can't be...... there's no way......  
Are those SMARTPHONES!?

Ghost B: Oho, so you noticed~?  
Ghost A: Hehehe. We were so excited about Halloween......  
This year, we all bought smartphones~!  
Grim: How do ghosts even sign up for a phone plan!?  
Ghost A: Nowadays with online shopping you can sign a deal for a phone plan in an instant.  
Ghost B: We asked the Headmaster to be our reference, and as soon as we submitted the address of the school, the review passed.  
Grim: Grrrrrrr. I'm over here sharing a single smartphone with Tsuna, and you guys are doing something like this! Alastor doesn't even like to have a smartphone!  
Ghost A: Heh heh heh. That's because we're independent adults~ And Alastor is a boomer. He did die in the 1930s after all.  
Although, it's not like anyone in this world can get in "touch" with me anymore!  
Lilia & Ghosts: Wah ha ha!  
Lilia: Nice ghost pun. But anyway, smartphones can do way more than telephones.  
Ghost B: That's right! I started a MagiCam to enjoy Halloween to its fullest!  
......Speaking of which, I only have 5 followers, including these guys and their friends.  
Ghost C: But isn't it nice making memories?  
Ghost A: Oh, that reminds me. Grimmy-boy, turn towards me.  
Grim: Huh?

Snap!

Ghost A: Hehehe. It's a commemorative photo of us and Grimmy-boy~.  
Grim: Huh. So with that, ghosts can appear in photos......  
Wait, you appeared in the photo! You guys are really showing up crystal clear!?  
You usually can't even get a good shot using Yuu's ghost camera!  
Ghost A: Well, Halloween is coming up.  
Lilia: I see. So you all bought smartphones for Halloween?  
Grim: What does that have to do with anything?  
Lilia: It's said that Halloween is when this world and the afterlife are closest to one another.  
It's when a ghost's power is at its zenith. It's no trouble at all to be photographed during this time of year.  
Well, like I said earlier, this phenomena is still more-or-less limited to Night Raven College.  
Ghost A: Hehehe. Our translucent bodies are glittering in the beautify mode.  
Ghost B: Grimmy-boy's fur is also so glossy. You snapped a nice Halloween photo.  
Ghost C: Ho ho ho. The background is super photogenic~.  
Ghost A: Let's see, for this photo.........  
"Happy Halloween with everyone in the sharehouse! #NRCHalloween"  
I'll put that as the description...... And post it to MagiCam!  
Grim: If you use a cool photo of me, I'll charge you a can of tuna as a modeling fee!  
Ghost B: Let's put formalities aside and have a lot of fun until the 31st.  
Lilia: It won't just be Ramshackle Dorm, but the entire school will be decorated for Halloween.  
You all should look forward to it.  
Ghost A: Happy Halloween! Hehehe~!

\--------

-In a classroom-

Crewel: One pup, two pups, three pups...... Right, looks like everyone is accounted for. I'll commence homeroom.  
I have an important announcement today.  
As you all surely know...... It's one month until Halloween.  
Classmate A: It's finally gonna be Halloween. I've been looking forward to this day for so long!  
Classmate B: I've always dreamed of spending Halloween at Night Raven College!  
Grim: All he said was "Halloween" and everyone is already losing their minds!  
I guess what Lilia and the ghosts said yesterday about "Halloween being special" is true.  
Ace: Hey, hey.  
I caught a glimpse of it this morning, but Ramshackle Dorm got turned into a huge deal, huh?  
Deuce: It seems like Draconia-senpai and Vanrouge-senpai are really into all this.

Kero: It's very Halloween-ish, right? 

Ace: Oooh, now that's the spirit! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Tsuna: Yep. It's a huge deal alright......

Deuce: I'm glad it got decorated so awesomely! 

Ace: After all, it ain't Halloween if it ain't flashy.  
Deuce: Speaking of flashy...... Yuu. Have you bought a pumpkin to decorate your room with yet?  
There's already a line forming in front of the Mystery Shop. They sell really nice looking pumpkins, so you have to go early.  
Ace: When you get a jack-o-lantern all set up, that's when it really starts feeling like Halloween~.  
Grim: You two seem like you're having fun. Is it 'cause it's Halloween?  
Ace: O'course. Is there anyone who doesn't get excited for Halloween?  
Isn't even that Ignihide student that's famous for shutting himself indoors going out and enjoying the festivities?  
Even oh-so-serious Deuce over here is like this, isn't he?  
Deuce: I- It's a day where everyone can cut loose just a little. You can also dress up in cool costumes......  
I don't think there's anyone in Twisted Wonderland, from children to adults, that don't like Halloween.

*students chattering*

Crewel: *sigh*...... The way every last one of you starts chomping at the bit during this time of year is unacceptable.

CRACK!

Crewel: Stay! Be quiet!  
Don't fool around just because it's your first Halloween since enrolling. Or do you think my teaching pointer is just for show?  
Listen up. Halloween is a momentous occasion here at Night Raven College.  
The week before Halloween, commonly referred to as "Halloween Week"......  
Students will be responsible for holding stamp rallies for outsiders.  
Each dormitory will choose one campus facility and decorate it for Halloween.  
It's important because anyone, even outsiders, are free to attend this event.  
In other words, during Halloween Week, visitors can walk around the school grounds.  
Can anyone tell me why we would open our doors expressly for this time and labor consuming function?  
Grim: Pick me! I know! It's so we can charge an entry fee and make a ton of cash!  
Crewel: Wrong! Taking money from participants is unacceptable! Visits to the academy are free.  
Listen well, all of you. Night Raven College has a long history spanning up until now......  
Only thanks to the understanding and cooperation of all the locals who live on this "Sage's Island" and the warm eyes that nurture you all.  
Halloween Week is an indispensable opportunity to show everyone in the area the fruits of your labor.  
Brace yourselves so that you do not expose your slovenly natures!  
Grim: A stamp rally, huh. I guess that's why Lilia decorated the Phantomhive Dorm? It's amazing how festive it feels!  
Ace: Why are you acting so surprised? You should've gotten this spiel from the Halloween Organization Committee before.  
Grim: Huh? Organization Committee?  
Crewel: In order for Halloween preparations to proceed smoothly, each dorm procures a student to be in charge.  
Didn't the Headmaster notify you?  
Grim: I haven't heard anything.  
Crewel: What!?  
......Tsuna. Don't tell me you haven't heard anything either?

Tsuna: Blame the headmaster for this. Alastor would've disliked being uninformed. 

Crewel: ......I see. I suppose the Headmaster forgot to notify Phantomhive Dormitory?  
Ace: Only he would be that careless!  
Deuce: Oh, but don't worry!  
If either Tsuna or Grim have any questions about Halloween Week, they can ask me.  
After all...... This year, I'm part of the Halloween Organization Committee!  
Ace: Not like you had any choice. It was decided by lottery.  
Deuce: Shut up, Ace. Even if it was by chance, Dorm Leader Rosehearts told me to "do my best"......  
I will make Night Raven College's Halloween tradition a success!  
Crewel: It's wonderful that you're motivated, but do not neglect your studies even if you are a Committee Member.  
Deuce: Y- Yes. Of course!  
Crewel: In any case. Just because it's Halloween doesn't mean you can play around too much, puppies.  
Bad pups who don't do as they're told won't be able to participate in the party on the 31st.  
Grim: What!? Did you just say party!?  
Crewel: On Halloween night, Night Raven College will host a party.  
The guests of honor are people from outside the academy, but it's a grand party that both students and ghosts can attend.  
Grim: Th- th- that......  
That means there's gonna be delicious food, and amazing food, and the bestest food, right!?  
Deuce: It seems that we're hiring a famous chef to cater the event so even the cafeteria ghosts can enjoy themselves.  
Ace: Every year there's enough of a feast that there's no way you'll be able to eat everything.  
My brother showed my photos of a Halloween party from a long time ago, and the food looked super good.  
I hear it's an event that has all the pomp and excitement as prom.  
Grim: Wow...... An extravagant party! I can't wait for Halloween~!  
Crewel: Everyone. Though it may be difficult to prepare all the costumes and decorations in only a month......  
Let's all make it the best Halloween possible!  
All: Yes, sir!

Tsuna then had a thought as she looked at a particular book of creatures and went over to Crowley to get his approval of Phantomhive's monster of choice.

The headmaster was surprised of the monster and theme Phantomhive decided. And Tsuna asked him to keep it a secret for the Committee, she wanted it to be a surprise. 

Tsuna then hurried back to the dorm to inform Alastor as he was reading a book.

"Alastor, hope you still know how to sew. We got work to do for our costumes!" Tsuna grinned.  
\--------------------

8 Days Before Halloween

-In the Lecture Hall-

Crowley: Have all the Halloween Organization Committee members gathered?  
Vil: All of the Pomefiore members are here.  
Cater: Heartslabyul is all good♪ Deuce was sitting here an hour before the meeting time.  
Kalim: Wow. Now I'm motivated~! I won't lose either.  
Azul: Oh, it's rare for you to attend in person instead of using your tablet, Idia.  
Idia: Hehehe...... That's because there's something I want to show off later today!  
Jack: Is this everyone?  
Lilia: Malleus is also an Organization Committee member, but.........  
Silver and the others are looking for him now! He should be arriving shortly, so let's wait a bit longer.  
Vil: So you forgot to tell him again......  
Tsuna: Actually, I informed him. He was just making the finishing touches for his costume. And he just texted me he's on his way.  
Malleus: ......I've kept you waiting.  
Lilia: Oh, you made it. I'm glad they found you sooner than expected. Thanks Tsuna.  
Tsuna: (smiles and nods)  
Jade: It seems that everyone is now gathered.  
Crowley: Indeed...... Then, we will now commence the Halloween Organization Committee meeting.  
Then, Committee Chairman Schoenheit! Please proceed as usual.

Vil: Very well.  
......Halloween is in eight days. As such, "Halloween Week" begins tomorrow.  
I will go over the stamp rally guidelines one last time.  
During Halloween Week, there will be a stamp rally held for the general public......  
Attendees who have collected seven stamps will be awarded treats at the main gate.  
Cater: So it's like Halloween is a gift to the locals......  
As expected of the Headmaster. So generous~♪  
Crowley: Yes, well. Because the locals help us so often, it's only natural to thank them this much~.  
Jade: They're small candy bags that cost less than 100 madols each.  
Crowley: What's important is the feeling of gratitude. The. fee. ling!  
Vil: Everyone, refrain from interrupting. May I continue?  
The stamp rally will be held from 10 am to 10 pm.  
During those hours, do not leave your stamp rally venues unattended. Someone needs to be able to give stamps to those that visit.  
The stamper is also exempt from attending lessons. Those are long hours, so I'd like for each dorm to work shifts.  
Jack: It's been a whole week of doing nothing but hopping in the shower and going straight to sleep after getting back to the dorm.  
Idia: (10 pm...... That's a full day of being in front of people......)  
Deuce: For the past month, it's been hard with all the work we've had to do...... But we have to fire ourselves up to face tomorrow.  
Lilia: It certainly was enough work to keel over, getting both the costumes and venue ready.  
Epel: *sigh*...... Preparing the costumes was really difficult.  
Vil: Obviously. As both Dorm Leader of Pomefiore and Chairman of the Organization Committee, no one knows that better than I.  
And I'll tell you right now that costumes for the dorm embodying the spirit of beauty are not cheap.  
But it was worth the trouble, as the end result is marvelous.  
Crowley: Oya. Seeing everyone's expressions......  
You all seem to have a lot of confidence in your work, right?  
All: Of course!  
Jack: Savanaclaw's set is amazing. It's proud work that only we can do.  
Jade: Octavinelle's decor is exceedingly unique. I'm sure you'll be able to enjoy it.  
Kalim: I want your full attention on our costumes!  
Idia: No, no, no, when it comes to obsessing over the details for the costumes, our dorm is definitely the best.  
Vil: Heh, that's the spirit. Now then......  
Let's go ahead and take a look at the venue and costumes prepared by each dorm.  
I won't forgive anyone who shows me something half baked.  
Is everyone ready?  
All: Yeah-!  
Crowley: Yes, very good. It's wonderful how motivated everyone is!  
Every student gets fired up for Halloween each year.  
It would be lovely if it could always be like this.........  
Cater: Shouldn't we head out now? The stamp rally venues are scattered all around campus, so it might take some time to get to all of them.  
Crowley: Oops, that's right.  
First...... Let's take a look at the stamp rally venue prepared by Diasomnia.  
According to the paperwork previously submitted, the location Diasomnia chose is......  
Malleus: Phantomhive Dormitory.  
I've always thought there was nowhere more suited for Halloween than that abandoned building.  
Deuce: "Abandoned building"...... (Stay strong, Tsuna.)  
Crowley: Well then, everyone. Let us depart for Halloween!

\--------------

-At Phantomhive Dorm-

Silver: We've been expecting you. Please wait just a moment while Lord Malleus and Lilia are preparing their costumes.  
Sebek: Hah hah hah! You've done well to come, humans!  
To come to praise Diasomnia's Halloween, overseen by Lord Malleus, indicates good sense!  
Epel: Sebek...... is as energetic as ever.  
Vil: I wonder if Malleus can't teach this cucumber some manners.  
Silver: My apologies. It seems that during Halloween, he's in higher spirits than usual.  
Sebek: I am not in high spirits. I am simply stating the truth!  
Should you behold the appearance of Lord Malleus and Lord Lilia who will be before us shortly, you will understand why I boast so!  
Malleus: Sebek, don't trouble our guests too much. After all, being told the obvious is bothersome, no?  
Sebek: Yes, Young Master. Are you dressed?  
......Ahem. Everyone, feast your eyes!  
This is what our Dormitory Leader, Lord Malleus, thought of......  
Our Halloween costumes!!

*camera pan of Malleus and Lilia in their costumes*

Malleus: The theme of our costumes is the "Long."  
Lilia: How is it? Doesn't it suit us well?  
Malleus: Last year, Diasomnia dressed up as traditional ghosts......  
But this year, after being chosen as an Organization Committee member for the first time, I thought I should change things up a little.  
It was my intention to make an eye-catching costume that was surprisingly colorful for Halloween.  
Sebek: Yes!! It suits you so incredibly well! Yes, indeed!  
That the Young Master would choose to model this on it...... Surely the Long is crying tears of joy right now!  
Epel: Sebek is the one who's crying, not the Long......  
Malleus: Thank you, Sebek.  
That's right. I must also give my thanks to Schoenheit for his advice on the costumes.  
Vil: At first I said, "It doesn't make sense, because you already look like you're wearing a dragon costume"......  
But then he went on for an hour about how, "Dragons and Long are not the same thing." Ad nauseam.  
Malleus: Long are creatures that hail from the East. The horns, tail, and epithelium are similar to dragons, but.........  
It's a completely different creature than a dragon. The presence and absence of wings, and, of course, comparing the skeletons render them obviously different species.  
But before that, to begin with, strictly speaking Long are not fae......  
Vil: We get it. You've been explaining for ten minutes already!  
Lilia: Sorry about that. It's something Malleus is a bit particular about.  
Kalim: The way he was talking so fast just now was kinda like Idia.  
Idia: Is it because talking fast is an otaku trait?  
Kalim: Huh? What's with that? I think it's great since you can feel how much you're enjoying yourself!  
Idia: Having no ill-intent is like rubbing salt in the wound......  
Jack: ......It looks rad, but is it okay that it's not a ghost costume?  
Isn't the costume supposed to make you a "ghost that scares ghosts?"  
Malleus: What are you saying? This costume is the ghost of a Long.  
Jack: Eh?  
Crowley: Back when I started the stamp rally, everyone wore sheets and pretended to be a ghost, but......  
Some students started to get really into it, then others joined in saying, "If they're doing that, so will we!" as if they were competing with the other dorms, and each year it gets more and more flashy.  
Nowadays, even costumes that are "the ghost of a monster" aren't uncommon.  
Vil: Continuing to answer the expectations of our audience is important for the long game.  
Halloween Week has been brushed up by the mutual encouragement of the student body.  
Azul: To sum it up, it's a competition of vanity.  
Jack: I get it. How should I say this...... It's very like our school.  
Silver: The decorations on Phantomhive Dormitory are modeled after the country my old man...... I mean, Lilia-senpai, traveled to a long time ago.  
Lilia: Indeed. I've traveled to many countries, but......  
The legends of the long in the countries of the Far East left a great impression on me!  
Among others, the long sometimes acted as the guardian deity of a clan.  
I remembered that story when Malleus said he wanted the costume to be of a Long!  
Tsuna: I like it! Reminds me of the dragon statues at the ancient shrines back home.  
Epel: The bright red Long is really flashy and cool!!  
Lilia: Kufufu. I know right?  
The lanterns, clouds, and Long are all floating using magic. It was also planned to light the lanterns with magic.  
Rather than being cool, isn't it more realistic for them to flicker and sway?  
Vil: To put it simply...... there are a good number of lanterns, right?  
Keeping the fire lit while they're floating...... Realistically speaking, it's a magical strength that other dorms can't imitate.  
As expected of a Diasomnia Halloween, where many students' strong point is their practical implementation of magic.  
Crowley: To gather a wealth of knowledge and realize an image with the application of skillful magic......  
It is truly like Diasomnia to produce a Halloween that is the perfect example of a mage training academy!  
Let's move on to the next one.  
Next...... The Botanical Garden the Heartslabyul students unanimously chose is nearby.

\----------------------

-Botanical Garden - Subtropical Zone-

Riddle: Thank you for coming, everyone.  
Trey: Just sit back and take a gander at Heartslabyul's Halloween.  
Ace: The theme of Heartslabyul's decorations is "Cemetary!"  
Cater: And the theme of our costumes is......

*camera pans over Cater and Deuce*

Cater: Ta-da. We're skeletons~♪  
Deuce: The type of ghost with the guts to rise from the dead even from six feet under!  
Malleus: A skeleton...... in other words, a creature that is only made of bones.  
......Oya? But no bones adorn the costume......

Deuce: That's right. Instead we attached white ribbons to the costumes to give the impression of bones.  
All of the Heartslabyul students agreed to "make the botanical garden look like a graveyard and dress up as skeletons," but......  
But it's difficult to express both realism and the fun of Halloween at the same time.  
Ace: Deuce's idea was laughably bad.  
"We'll be like skeletons covered in mud!" he said......  
It might've felt skeleton-like, but no one wanted to do it.  
Deuce: Like your idea was any better!  
Riddle: Ahem.  
Deuce: ......Sir!  
A- At the time, Cater-senpai stepped in and came up with a lot of cool ideas for the costumes and decorations!  
Cater: The displays I pretty up for our dorm tea parties usually get a lot of likes on MagiCam♪  
The ribbon and lace help to offset the foundation......  
Since the theme is skeletons, doesn't it give off the feeling of a kinda rare, rustic Halloween?  
Look, isn't it cute how you can see the heart made of roses from beneath the rib cage of ribbon?  
Riddle: It was only with Cater's skill that everything was finished with good taste while also incorporating the students' ideas.  
I think the costume is both elegant and terrifying just like our dorm that was founded on the spirit of strictness.  
Cater: Yeah, I agree. After all, the most important part of Halloween is the "horror" aspect.  
That's why I was particular about the set, and gave the finishing touches a taste of scariness!  
Deuce played a central role in leading the rest of the students to paint styrofoam to make tombstones.  
Lilia: To think a first year roused the rest of his dorm-mates. It must've been difficult ordering around the older students.  
Deuce: It's the result of our usual discipline......  
Lilia: Usual discipline?  
Deuce: In short this was all basically the same has having "Unbirthday" parties.  
Trey: Yeah. We have to make everything look as good as possible while obeying the rules all while absolutely getting it done in time by the deadline.  
Cater: If you're a Heartslabyul student, you're used to this sorta thing♪  
Ace: There weren't any bizarre rules, so we had more leeway than usual.  
Malleus: Oho...... As expected of Rosehearts. You can see he disciplines his students well on a daily basis.  
Riddle: W- When you put it like that, I sound like a tyrant......!  
Like playing-card soldiers, our dorm's students always band together to carry out their duties. That's all.  
Isn't that right, everyone!?  
The rest of Heartslabyul: Yes, Dormitory Leader, sir.  
Deuce: Because the Dorm Leader is always strict with us, the Halloween preparations went smoothly!  
Cater: #TheTruePowerOfHeartslabyul #LeaveTheDecoratingToUs #NRCHalloween - there we go♪  
Crowley: The Heartslabyul Dormitory, founded on the laws of the strict Queen of Hearts......  
Even for Halloween you were able to make a wonderful arrangement while observing the rules!  
Next stop is...... the Alchemy Workshop. Those responsible for it are Octavinelle!

\------------------

-Alchemy Workshop - Chemical Storage-

Floyd: Welcome in-.  
What d'ya think? About Octavinelle's Halloween.  
Kalim: What is all this...... it's super creepy!  
Jack: It looks like something that'll make a small kid cry......  
Tsuna:It could make Lambo cry...  
Floyd: Riiiiiight?  
But hold the applause until after you see Azul and Jade's costumes.  
Azul: Fufufu...... Our costumes' theme is......

*camera pans over Azul and Jade*

Azul: Mummies.  
Jade: But perhaps it would be easier to understand if we introduced ourselves as preserved corpses.*  
This year, Azul and I became members of the Halloween Organization Committee......  
We decided that our costume theme would be a dried out mummy, the complete opposite of merfolk.  
Floyd: I was totally for it. You can't do a mummy costume in the sea, ya'know.

Azul: However, simply wrapping bandages around yourself isn't interesting.  
Therefore, we aimed to make a stylish coordination that overturns the old-fashioned image of a mummy.  
Jade: The theme for our decorations is...... "A mad scientist's laboratory!"  
The image we had in mind for the aquarium in the back was a "culture tank." It will light up at night.  
I thought putting a terrifying mannequin inside would add to the atmosphere.  
Kalim: Uwah~. You guys made this a full-scale production.  
Azul: That's exactly what we were going for. As expected of Kalim, the son of a millionaire.  
The costumes and aquarium were all finished up by a top tier manufacturer.  
After all we also had to think about the Halloween menu at the Mostro Lounge......  
Unlike you all, we're very busy people.  
Idia: So smug......  
Kalim: ......Huh? But didn't each dorm get the same budget constraints for setting up the venue and making the costumes?  
Crowley: Indeed. One of the pleasures of school life is to make ends meet with a limited budget.  
You can't use pocket money, or be over budget, and no shady transfers of money......  
Treasurer Jade Leech reliably makes sure of that!  
Kalim: Right. But was it really okay to use an outside contractor?  
Jade: Oya. Could it be I'm being suspected of foul play?  
Kalim: Ah. No, no. That's not what I meant at all.  
I was told that I shouldn't use my own money to pay for a bunch of flashy stuff.  
So I was wondering how you guys did it.  
Jade: Fufufu, so you're curious about that?  
None of the dormitories, Octavinelle included, exceeded the budget.  
After all, Octavinelle's Halloween fixation was......  
Thorough cost optimization.  
Kalim: Cost optimization......?  
Azul: The costumes are limited in palette and fabric type, and by purchasing in bulk, the unit price per person was kept low.  
Additionally, the man-hours needed for sewing were significantly cut down by significant use of uncut processing.  
As for the contractor for the special-order aquarium, we were able to get a deal by having a long-term contract for the future maintenance of Mostro Lounge.  
We recycled the old lights from the dorm to use in the aquarium.  
Jade: Does it count as "pocket money" to reuse equipment no longer needed?  
It was clear where we should and shouldn't put our money.  
Azul: Our dormitory used up all the budget allotted for setup and costumes, down to the last madol.  
The remaining budget for every dorm will all be pooled together to be used as money for the party on the final day.  
Isn't it a waste not to use up everything?  
Cater: To attach the aquarium order while also getting a discount on the long-term maintenance fees of the lounge, totally unrelated to Halloween- ya'll are playing chess while we're playing checkers.  
Deuce: We were only thinking of how to keep it within budget.  
Vil: I don't make it a habit to calculate for the exact budget.  
Azul: Simply put, Octavinelle's Halloween is "the richest."  
Kalim: As expected of Octavinelle. Always so dependable-!  
Crowley: To prepare the lounge at the same time as this full-scale set and cool costumes......  
It's the skill and ingenuity Octavinelle excels at! Impressive!  
Now then, let's go see Scarabia's set. It was at the school's store if I'm not mistaken.

\---------------

-Beside Mister S's Mystery Shop-

Jamil: I thought it was about time for you guys to get here.  
Headmaster, everyone, please take a look at Scarabia's Halloween.  
Azul: The Mystery Shop is all run down.  
Jade: It looks like Tsuna's Phantomhive Dorm before it was fixed.  
Jamil: Of course, we didn't really wreck it. We simply covered the shop with a patched together cloth.  
Kalim: Everyone in the dorm decided on the costume and decorations. It was fun!  
Jamil: Did you put on your costume? You didn't forget how to attach the parts, did you?  
Kalim: Hey! I'm fine.  
Scarabia's theme for this year's costume is......

*the camera pans over Kalim*

Kalim: Werewolf!

Jack: Werewolf......!  
It's said to be a monster that wolf beastmen become when they become possessed by the magical power of the full moon.  
In my hometown, they often say, "If you stay up late, you'll turn into a werewolf."  
I thought it was a legend particular to northern countries, so seeing a desert-styled interpretation of it is refreshing.  
Kalim: Heh heh, I'm happy I got praised by Jack, who's a wolf beastman himself! ......Oh, that's right!  
Rawr~!  
......How was that? Was it wolf-ish? It was impressive, right?  
Jack: Uh, well...... how should I say this......  
Azul: You looked so friendly it warmed my heart.  
Jade: Yeah. It was like visiting a petting zoo.  
Cater: Wow~~ you're SO cute~~ !!  
Kalim, do it again right now. I wanna take a video and upload it to MagiCam☆  
Kalim: Ehhhh, cute......? I wanted to be called scary.  
I'll practice being more scary later!  
......Ah. Then, after this, there was......  
Ummmm......  
Jamil: ......  
Kalim: Uhhhhh......  
......Oh, that's right!  
These decorations also have an important message put into them.  
Azul: A message? What could it possibly be?  
Kalim: The cloth used for the decorations this time around was made from recycled plastic and PET bottles that were thrown away as garbage.  
By drawing attention to limited resources, and reevaluating the environment of the Sage's Island where we all live......  
We aim to create a world where people and nature can coexist in harmony.  
This is the "Sustainable Halloween" we at Scarabia are proposing at this time.  
Jade & Azul: ......  
Kalim: ......Is what Jamil said!  
Jade & Azul: That's what we thought.  
Jamil: There's no point to telling them that!!!  
Kalim: Huh? But it's cool to be kind to nature, and isn't it an amazing idea?  
I wanted to tell everyone that you were the one that thought it up, Jamil.  
Jamil: That's not the problem here......  
Vil: Sustainability...... Sustainability is a hot button issue in the fashion industry right now.  
Not bad, introducing the latest trends into Halloween festivities, Jamil.  
Azul: This is a theme that would score a perfect 100% for a student. It'll be a big hit with the general audience and the teachers.  
Scarabia is really earning high marks with this place.  
Crowley: How very wonderful...... *sniff*  
This is the first Halloween we've had packed with such a profound theme! I'm impressed~!  
*sniffle*...... Ah, I wonder what wonderful things the next dorm has in store for us.  
Now we head for the Coliseum. I'm looking forward to seeing Savanaclaw's decorations!

\------------------------

-Coliseum - Special Stage-

All: ......  
Jade: A ship......  
Idia: It really is a ship......  
Crowley: T- There's no trace left of the original Coliseum!  
Tsuna: Its like it vanished.  
Ruggie: Shishishi. Seems like everyone's very surprised~.  
Leona: Well, of course. Other dorms can't make a set on such a large scale.  
Jack: Alright! I think it's a Halloween that suits Savanaclaw!  
And if a ship is on scene, the costume would naturally be......

-camera pans over Jack-

Jack: A pirate.  
When I was in elementary school, I read a book about a pirate who sailed around while battling a giant crocodile......  
I admired the hero, who was a cool captain, and used to play pretend as a pirate.  
Wearing a hat and wielding a wooden stick in place of a saber, I'd used to go hunting for hidden treasure with my friends.

Kalim: Oh, I know that book too! I used to play pirates too~.  
Deuce: Me too. It's a world-famous children's book isn't it?  
Idia: It's the "Adventures of Captain Beard" series, right? I have all seven volumes of the series, plus two of the spin-offs. I also used to read them to Ortho.  
Jack: When I heard "costume," I remembered my days playing pirate, and chose it as this year's theme.  
Leona: A pirate who is free, not bound to anything, sailing the sea with only his knowledge and power.  
Isn't it a theme that suits Savanclaw's law of the jungle? Even though a first-year thought of it, it's a good idea.  
Jack: Thank you very much!  
So, because my costume is a pirate, I needed a ship to go with it......  
So we got a ship together. The image is supposed to be that of a sunken ship. You can even go inside!  
The scene is a ghost pirate with the determination to protect his treasure forever, and so no one can remove it.  
We did our best to make a replica while using Ruggie-senpai's as an example.  
Ruggie-senpai's skills are outta this world, and we were able to finish with all the gold coins really fast, it was incredible.  
Ruggie: I have a rule to never take a job that doesn't pay.  
But, well, Halloween only comes once a year! I did my best so I can have a feast on the 31st!  
Idia: Hmmm...... it's vexing, but it really was built full-scale even on the inside.  
The shape of the ship is a perfect replica of the example in the children's book. It's basically a live-action version.  
How did you make the ship? It's real, not a video, right? Is it with Leona's magic?  
Jack: Huh? Magic?  
That's not it. All of Savanaclaw carried the timber out and built it.  
Idia: Timber...... you say- Eh, it was built by hand!?  
Jack: Yes. That's correct, but...... Is there something strange about that?  
Idia: (No, no, with that scale it's no longer an exhibition, but well into the territory of being full blown architecture. It was built with your own hands and the sweat of your brow......)  
(As expected, Savanaclaw is a monster when it comes to physical strength. I absolutely couldn't do that.)  
Leona: Oi, beansprout*. If you're gonna complain, speak up.  
Idia: I- I- I- I wasn't complaining......  
Ruggie: Doing something like this isn't a big deal for us.  
After all, we train every day with our Magift morning drills.  
Crowley: Savanaclaw, which does not skimp on their daily training, made full use of the physical strength unique to them......  
And created a splendid Halloween that embodies the romantic notion of longing for childhood.  
Next is the library. Ignihyde is in charge of the decorations there!

\--------------

-Library - Entrance Hall-

Ortho: Welcome, everyone! I hope you all have a lot of fun with Ignihyde's Halloween!  
Now then, let's start the screening.  
Deuce: W- What do you mean by "screening?" What in the world is happening?  
Cater: Uwah! A jack o' lantern jumped out of the bookcase!?

*an owl hoots*  
Hoo- hoo-

Tsuna: Now that was surprising! I think Ignihyde outdid themselves this time.

Malleus: The library has become a misty forest...... This is magic I've never seen before.  
Ortho: This isn't magic, it's projection mapping created by everyone in Ignihyde.  
It's video data that's projected onto 3D objects, like a building, using a projector.  
Deuce: It really feels like I'm in some faraway place!  
Ortho: Fufufu. It suits Ignihyde, which excels at magical engineering, doesn't it?  
And appearing after this......  
Idia: "A pumpkin is a pumpkin, but what kind of pumpkin can't be eaten?"

*the camera pans over Idia*

Idia: "......The answer is me! The tragic monster, the Pumpkin Knight!"  
All: Who are you!?  
Idia: "Who am I"......  
It's me. Idia Shroud. It would be strange if it was anyone else but me, considering the situation.  
Vil: That irritating way of speaking...... It's definitely Idia.  
Idia: Hehe, were you surprised? As you can see from my Halloween costume......  
I'm the Pumpkin Knight!  
Deuce: ......So, what is a Pumpkin Knight?  
Idia: Huh! Are you telling me you don't know about the masterpiece horror film, "Pumpkin Hollow!?"  
Deuce: I've never heard of it...... Wait, am I the only one!? Do you guys know about it?  
All: We don't.  
Vil: Even though I've been checking out many art-house movie screenings, it's a movie even I don't know about.  
Idia: Gah! That's why you're a normie!  
This is a costume modeled after the ghost that appears in the movie, "Pumpkin Hollow!"  
He's the incarnation of a failed jack o' lantern.  
Uneaten, unused as a decoration, and thrown away, that night the pumpkin's resentment turns him into the Pumpkin Knight......  
He returns to the village where he was harvested and attacks person after person night after night......  
It's a B-horror movie. Everyone knows that.  
Vil: Based on your synopsis, it seems more like a Z-movie than a B-movie.  
Idia: Every year at this time of year, my MagiCam feed is flooded with people talking about "Pumpkin Hollow," ya'know?  
Ortho: The part where the detective who thinks the Pumpkin Knight is human takes off his helmet, but what's there......  
Is just a pumpkin! It's the best!  
Idia: Right!? That's one of the best scenes!  
So we recreated the background and sounds with projection mapping......  
And I thought I'd appear as the Pumpkin Knight.  
But we made arrangements to prevent spoilers for both movie fans who know what's going to happen and future viewers alike......  
Using lighting effects and reflections and visual tricks, we arranged it so my head would disappear when I remove my helmet.  
Cater: Idia, you're chatting so easily even though it's not through your tablet today♪  
Idia: Fu. There's nothing to be afraid of if I'm wearing a mask.  
Deuce: Amazing, he's completely turned into the Pumpkin Knight!?  
Cater: I wonder. I feel like it's our usual Idia......  
......But the costume, or rather, the armor is definitely genuine. It looks like the real deal!  
Idia's high level of technological prowess really comes through here.  
Idia: Fuhihi...... Projection mapping plus a live-action show......  
I will show you both the technical prowess of Ignihyde, and the charm of "Pumpkin Hollow!"  
Crowley: It's high quality, just like Ignihyde who is good at magic as well as engineering!  
This year's Halloween may very well outdo the rest with how wonderful it is.  
Ah, it's already time for the next dormitory.  
Now then, let's be off! To Pomefiore's stamp rally venue, the Mirror Chamber.

\----------------

-Interior Hallway-

Clank, clank  
Jade: Idia, you can walk well even though you're wearing such heavy armor.  
Idia: The armor is made of lightweight material, so it isn't heavy despite its appearance.  
Azul: Then what's that reverberating metallic sound?  
Idia: Oh, y- you noticed?  
There's a speaker set to play sound effects as I walk. It's great, hehe.  
Jade: As expected, that's an abnormally obsessive attention to detail normal people like us wouldn't ever think of.  
Idia: .........That didn't really feel like a compliment.  
Tsuna: I think its cool. Makes it more believable.  
Idia: (blushes) Thanks Tsuna.  
Kalim: Hey, hey. Isn't the Mirror Chamber off-limits to those not affiliated with the school?  
I heard at the Magift tournament that it's bad if normal people enter since it's such an important place......  
Crowley: That's correct. Normally, the Mirror Chamber is off-limits to outsiders no matter the event.  
However, it is open to the public only once every year, during Halloween Week.  
The Mirror of Darkness that lies in the Mirror Chamber is an important magical apparatus for Night Raven College.  
Though it's still prohibited to take pictures of it since it's related to the power of the academy.  
Now then, it seems we've arrived at the Mirror Chamber!

*The door creaks open*

-Mirror Chamber-

Rook: Bonjour, Halloween Organization Committee members. And of course, the Headmaster.  
Everyone's costumes are lovely indeed. "Halloween Week" will surely be exciting!  
......Of course, Pomefiore will not be defeated either.  
Come now, take a gander. At our wonderful Halloween venue!  
Jack: Even if you tell me to look......  
I can't see any Halloween decorations anywhere.  
Kalim: Maybe they couldn't complete them in time?  
Rook: Fufufu, that's not it. While the Mirror Chamber remains the same......  
That is because it is already perfect in its beauty!

*the sound of heels clicking against the ground*  
Click, click, click...

Vil: Indeed. As the icon of this school, the Mirror of Darkness and Mirror Chamber needs no alteration.  
Harmony is important in fashion. Dressing according to your surroundings is the foundation of beauty.  
Our presence is the best collaboration and only improvement needed.  
Tradition paired with harmony, that is the beautiful Halloween Pomefiore proposes!

*camera pans over Epel and Vil*

Epel: Our costumes are...... Vampires.  
Vil: What do you think? Aren't they beautiful costumes that suit Pomefior perfectly?  
All: *staaaaare*......  
Crowley: *staaaaare*......  
......Ah! I was so hopelessly captivated, I was at a loss for words.  
Vil: Fufufu. That's only natural.  
A monster that captivates those who see them at a glance. That's what a vampire is.  
I'm always beautiful. But today is even more exceptional.  
Jack: Exceptional?  
Vil: ......  
Jack: Now that you mention it, even more than usual, Vil-senpai is..... way more threatening.  
What's with this? It's like your intensity is saying, "If you look away, you lose!"  
Vil: That's right! Today's makeup isn't just about "looking beautiful" like usual.  
The eyeshadow is dark and widely applied to feel exaggerated. It's to create a strong impression conveyed in the eyes that prey who meet your gaze won't be able to escape.  
No blush, so the complexion looks bloodless. Instead, contouring highlights the disparity in the complexion.  
The impressive dark lip is just like the darkness of night. Every word spoken will mesmerize all.  
The costume is a classical Gobelins tapestry paired with frills to create a high class gothic horror look......  
The goal was for it to all come together to create a "decadent beauty." We created a costume that would give the viewer chills.  
Fear and beauty together...... Isn't it the most fitting theme for Halloween?  
Epel: Heh heh. I also think the makeup is really cool.  
It's scary and intense. It's strong enough so that I won't lose to any ghost!  
Vil: Epel. That pose has no style.  
Epel: Urg...... Okay.  
Rook: It is said that vampires cannot be reflected in a mirror.  
How tragic it must be to be unable to see yourself despite being so beautiful!  
Vil: Indeed. I can't bear not being able to see myself.  
That's why I yearn for this beautiful Mirror Chamber. It's the perfect story for a vampire.  
Jack: Weaving this reality without making changes to the set itself...... This was super informative!  
Cater: It wouldn't be convincing if it wasn't done by Pomefiore, so particular about their beauty.  
Epel: We put up signs saying "No photography," in case stamp rally participants carelessly take a picture, but......  
That's all we modified.  
Rook: The Mirror Chamber is an important place, and it wouldn't be an exaggeration to call it the heart of our academy.  
While running the stamp rally, we'll also be responsible for handling security.  
Crowley: Wonderful. Even the Mirror of Darkness is surely overjoyed to be so cherished!  
Mirror of Darkness: ......  
Crowley: See! Look at how joyous it is!  
Malleus: Is it happy?  
Lilia: Maybe it's shy and feels embarrassed about smiling in front of people. You never know.  
Mirror of Darkness: ......  
Crowley: ......Well then. Now, for the final dorm! Phantomhive! I hear their choice is quite unique!

Tsuna: (smiles) Trust me you won't be disappointed.

\---------------

The group all found themselves at the Rose Maze of Hearslabyul, where Tsuna got permission from Riddle to use her event. Except the place was different. 

There were skulls and bones around and at the entrance was a perched skull of a stag with peeled velvet on its horns.

"Whoa! The Rose Maze is completely different! It looks more sinister now!" Ace said.

"It looks like an entrance to certain doom now." Jack commented. 

"I have a feeling that something will pop out at you in there..." Jamil said in surprise.

"Yup! Alastor and I decided to create an 'Escape Maze' for our venue. The Hearslabyul Dorm is that starting point with the Mirror Chamber as the goal. However the main goal of our venue is to avoid getting 'caught' by what Phantomhive is dressing up as." Tsuna explained as Alastor appeared but his antlers are bigger. And the boys were certainly surprised. 

"Whoa! Is that you Alastor?!" Crowley exclaimed a hand on his heart.

" That's some costume!" Floyd exclaimed. 

"But of course! Phantomhive's monster of choice is wendigo. A mythical creature from my homeland!" Alastor grinned.

"What's a wendigo?" Othro wondered.

"I never heard of them before either." Jade said in curiosity. 

"Well, to put it simply, the wendigo is a monstrous being that's half man half deer. Some legends tell of mortals being possessed by dark spirits Transforming them into these beings. But what makes them terrifying is that that have a insatiable appetite for flesh of the living!" Alastor said catching them by surprise.

"When you put it that way, they do sound scary!" Idia said in fright. 

"I wouldn't want to be caught by one either." Ruggie laughed. 

"Despite their skinny appearance, some have the strength that can go toe to toe with a dragon. To be honest, there's still not much known of the wendigo. It is an elusive creature. And Phantomhive delves in mystery after all." Tsuna said. 

"Plus Lilia did say to dress as something to scare evil spirits, and what can be more frightening than something that can eat you alive?" Grim grinned. 

"Fufufu, that's true." Lilia nodded with a smile.

"How interesting." Malleus grinned.

"Heh, if that doesn't scare them, nothing will." Leona smirked. 

"Rather than just being a simple wendigo though, Alastor and I decided to add a 1920s twist to the creature as you can see." Tsuna smiled.

"Like we mentioned, our venue is a Halloween version of 'tag', except the goal is to not be caught by us. Ever." Alastor chuckled. 

"I like the idea! Its new and fresh too! We never had an Escape Maze before for Halloween." Kalim exclaimed. 

"I agree! It fits with the wendigo legends." Riddle nodded. 

"Even I have to admit, Phantomhive might be hard to beat this year." Azul smiled. 

"Thats true. Even the outfits have exceeded Pomefiore's expectations." Vil nodded as he looked at Alastor's suit.

"Amazing! Phantomhive still continues to surpass its reputation with mystery, and has shown it with this new monster!" Crowley praised.

With that the viewing of the venues were over. 

Everyone can't wait for Halloween to come!  
\--------------

—The next day.  
Halloween 

-Phantomhive Dorm - Lounge-

Grim: All done. The Halloween decorations in the room look great!  
The lanterns made from pumpkins...... I think it was called a jack o' lantern?  
At first I didn't really get why you'd wanna make food glow......  
But making it was surprisingly fun, and I ended up getting totally into it.  
Look. I coulda even made a pumpkin look just like you! Nyahaha.  
Ghost A: Good morning, you two. It's finally Halloween Week, starting today.  
Grim: Yeah! I'm gonna head to campus with my minion to see what's up.  
We were just gonna leave, actually......  
Tsuna: Wait, Alastor, are our costumes ready?

Alastor: Of course my dear! *snaps his fingers*

Tsuna was in an outfit of 1920s red and black, she also had some deer ears and antlers on her head, and her teeth became fangs. she was basically a cute wendigo.

*camera pan over Grim in his Halloween costume, picture in a chibi version of Alastor's suit along with Kero and Suppi*

Grim: Ough...... Ohhh............  
..................Oooooooh——!  
Nyaha—! It's a Halloween costume just for me—!  
How is it, Tsuna? Do I look cool!?

Tsuna: You look frightening Grim!

Grim: Thanks! You don't look too bad either! Alastor outdid himself this time!

Ghost B: Hee hee hee...... Now then, you're all set. Feel free to enjoy Halloween together, you two!

Alastor: Time to get going! We have an audience awaiting us after all!

\--------------

As things set off, The Escape Maze became surprisingly popular!

People were both amazed and frightened by the design and the Phantomhive Wendigos Alastor, Tsuna, and Grim were dressed as. About 73% of people that entered the Maze ended up being caught or 'declared dead' by the Wendigos.

As the events for Halloween were coming to a close, Alastor and Tsuna decided to do a special performance for the visitors and the students of NRC.

They created a stage at the center of the Rose Maze for a final act.

As people began to come in, the music started to play...

(At this point, play Alastor's Game by The Living Tombstone)

Alastor: We've got a game we want to show you  
If WE tell you our names, you'll have to play too  
We've been here for years biding our time  
Waiting and primed. Until we could find you

Tsuna: Just sign on the line and we can be friends  
We'll be here for you until your world ends  
Enjoy all your toys WE will supply  
You only live once, and you'll be ours the

Tsuna: Day you die, We'll have our payment  
Your eternal soul's enslavement  
Alastor: Did you divine our dark arrangement?  
You were lovely entertainment

The dark desires you've been serving  
You can bet that you're deserving  
Tsuna: No regret for who you're hurting  
Why, it's almost like you're flirting

Both: Come into our world take a look at us  
WE are the nightmare on the dark side of the moon  
We're your first last resort so call us  
When you need a helping hand  
Play your cards wrong and We'll see you soon

Tsuna: Sorry we don't mean to alarm you  
If you ask us to stay we would be charmed to  
You all have such cozy little lives  
How do you survive like that I wish we knew

Alastor: But you've got a lovely little secret  
You're tired of feeling awful small, SO YOU  
Gave Mister Alastor a call, to make a deal  
Because you're hungry

For all the sights, you want to see them  
Earthly delights you feel you need them  
Tsuna: Your appetites We'll help you feed them  
We'll be your sweet radio demons

And once your hunger has abated  
Don't forget your friends who waited  
Watched as you indulged your thirst and  
Alastor: Did We mention that you're cursed?

Both: Come into our world take a look at us  
WE are the nightmare on the dark side of the moon  
We're your first last resort so call us  
When you need a helping hand  
Play your cards wrong and We'll see you soon

You laid your chips out on the table now  
But When you gamble souls the house will always win  
We're double-dealing in betrayal  
And we're here to cash our payout  
Hope it was worth the life of sin

Welcome to our world take a look around  
Inside your nightmare deep beyond the mortal veil  
Try not to make a wrong turn at the crossroads  
Or you'll be at the final episode  
Eternity with us in hell

Alastor: A pleasure to play, how WE enjoyed you  
Suffice to say when WE play WE don't lose  
Tsuna: Collect on the debts that you accrued  
It was such a gas  
WE really are amused

Alastor: Have a dark thought we're right beside you  
A casual whisper just to guide you  
Tsuna: Look over your shoulder and we're gone  
Remember this song  
Both: And WE bid you adieu!

Everyone loved the finale for Phantomhive's performance in the Escape Maze. Like Azul predicted, Phantomhive ended up winning the Halloween Event.

Nevertheless, Tsuna and her friends had a smashing time!

\-------------

Sorry that this was short, but I decided to do something different for this event.

Next Octavinelle makes their debut!

Plz comment!


	12. Chat 1, Tsuna's power/Handling Alastor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Tsuna and Alastor

Tsuna: Hello everyone! My name is Tsuna and this is Alastor.

Alastor: Greetings dear guests!

Tsuna: Well if you already know, I'm the next head of Vongola, reluctantly...but I'm also a cardcaptor after my grandmother Sakura. I have three sets of cards in total.  
Sky, Clear Sky, and Dusk Sky cards. In addition I have the new Cosmic Sky flames from the Cosmic card.

\--------------------  
Alastor: As Tsuna said, I'm Alastor the Radio Demon folks! I sure hope you know of the stories about me. Hahaha!

But despite that, I do have a soft spot for dear Tsuna.

Tsuna thinking: He sticks to me like glue and sometimes calls himself my sugar daddy much to my sperm donor's dismay...

Plz comment


	13. Songlist for Alastor/Tsuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a list of songs for Alastor and Tsuna, whether for one of them or both.

Alastor:  
Alastor's Game   
Duality  
You're only second rate  
Let's Misbehave   
I Can't Decide  
Don't mess with me  
Maneater  
Killer  
Phantom   
You're never fully dressed without a smile  
Emperors new clothes

Tsuna:  
Titanium   
Fancy  
Bleeding love  
A public affair  
This one's for the girls  
Battlefield 

Both:  
If I never knew you  
Straight through my heart   
Judas  
Monster  
Wonderland  
Monochrome Kiss  
Canterella   
Why can't I?  
Casual Affair  
Show me the meaning of being lonely   
Can't fight the moonlight   
Join me in Death   
Father Figure  
Phantom of the Opera 

Any other songs I can add?  
Plz comment 🙏🙂😊


	14. Dealing with Devils

The college had been busy again, only this time, it was because finals were coming up before winter break.

Tsuna used even her spare time to study with Alastor to get good grades.

"Honestly, I'm still nervous. I had to get good grades all the time for scholarships. If Reborn was here, he'd want me to aim for first place." Tsuna sighed.

"You've done well in your studies Tsuna! I'm sure you'll pull through if you do your best!" Alastor said as he gave Tsuna some hot cocoa and cookies. 

Morning of the exams....

GRIM: (mumbling) So for the application for this problem... If 2 choices remain, I simply... (mumbling)

"Morning Grim, we're you studying all night?" Tsuna asked suprising the monster cat. 

GRIM: Wha-!? Don't just call my name like that! You made me forget what I was memorizing, yanno.  
Today's the first day of exams, yanno!  
So don't hold me back.

"Normally, I would counter in Tsuna's favor but a lot rides on this exam. So, let's go." Suppi wanting the day overwith.  
[LOCATION: Classroom]

Tsuna was finished with her test before time was up and was looking over her answers to check if she missed anything.

CREWEL: Time is up, you dogs. Put your pens down obediently, and pass your answer sheets forward.  
That concludes all of the written exams for this class.  
ALL: YAAAAYYY!!!  
CREWEL: Sit! It's still too early to celebrate. All the bad boys that will get failing marks will be taking remedial classes over Christmas break.  
I will whip you into shape, so be ready. Class dismissed.

ACE: Ah~! It's finally over!  
DEUCE: I did all that I could. All that's left is to wait for the results.  
GRIM: Ahaha! A test like this's a piece of cake for me!  
ACE: Huh? You guys seem confident even though you normally make such defeated faces after a test~  
GRIM: Hehe! I'm a bit different from the past me already, yanno.  
Be prepared to ask me for help with your studying next time! I'll be waiting to hear "What a genius you are, Grim", yanno!  
DEUCE: Sorry, but I am pretty confident this time. I'll be taking that glory for myself.  
ACE: Pretty rich hearing that from the same dude who cried his eyes out because he barely passed.  
ACE: Well, I'm pretty confident too, so I ain't losin'.  
The boys said as they interacted.

"You guys studied really hard for the exams, huh?" Kero asked from Tsuna's left shoulder.

ACE: Pretty much~♪ Studying's easy~♪  
DEUCE: Alright, classes are over, so I might as well head to the track-and-field club.  
ACE: I'm gonna play basketball and exercise 'til I drop. Alright, see you all later then.  
"Let's go back home, too, guys. I studied so hard that I'm feeling super sleepy now." Grim yawned as he flopped into the young Donna's arms and she shook her head with a smile.

"Sure. I think Alastor has snacks ready for us." Tsuna smiled. When the holidays came along, maybe she can do something for Alastor. 

[LOCATION: Mostro Lounge]

AZUL: Why did you ignore my summons for you yesterday? Do you understand the current position you are in?  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: I-I had an upset stomach yesterday, so I...  
AZUL: Really, now? Lying will not play in your favor.  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: I-it's true! My stomach hurt so badly, and I...  
AZUL: Jade, please make it so that he will be able to speak with us more honestly.  
JADE: Understood. Fufufu, you do not have to be so scared. I promise that this will not hurt one bit.  
Come, look over here... [Shock the Heart].  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: (shrieks) Wh-what was that just now...!?  
JADE: Now then, let me ask you again. Why did you not answer Azul's summons yesterday?  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: That's...  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: I've had enough of being used by that wicked, scheming bastard Azul!  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: It's obvious that I was lying, ain't it?  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: .... What-!? I just suddenly said what's on my mind-!! Ah...!?  
JADE: Oh? I see now. So that is what you really feel, is it not?  
AZUL: Ah, what an upsetting result. I am so shocked.  
And right after I granted your wish in order to uphold the Sea Witch's benevolence...  
And yet you still call me wicked and scheming?  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: I-I'm sorry...! You've got it wrong, that was-!!  
AZUL: Hm, it is already too late to take your words back! Floyd, come. It is your turn.

FLOYD: You guys are finally done talking~? Can I start squeezing tightly?  
AZUL: Yes, go ahead. Do it to your heart's content.  
FLOYD: Okay~  
OCTAVINELLE STUDENT: P-please wait! Please give me another chance-AHHHHHHH!!!!

AZUL: (sighs) Good grief. We keep getting good-for-nothings who always end up beaten unconscious on payment deadlines.  
If you buy it, you pay for it. If you borrow, you return it. Such obvious policies.  
JADE: Indeed, it is as you say.  
AZUL: It would be nice if we got more decent clients this year...  
JADE: (chuckles) I am looking forward to the results of the tests.  
\------------------  
\----the next day----------------

[LOCATION: Exterior Hallway - 2F]  
[- One Week Later]

ACE: Stop right there, Grim! Today is the day I'll wring your neck!  
GRIM: Hehe! You should've put your name on it, yanno!  
ACE: Bastard~!!

"Are they fighting again?" Suppi asked, sighing in exasperation.

"Really, what a tiring routine." Deuce said and Tsuna agreed.  
ACE: Ah, Tsu! You're a Prefect, so discipline your students better!  
This guy stole the bread I bought AGAIN!  
Tsuna: Disapline is more of Hibari's area. And Grim, you shouldn’t take something that isn't yours.  
GRIM: That's a rude accusation. It was left on the desk so I just picked it up and ate it, yanno.  
ACE: Someone's desk doesn't really qualify as trash, damn you!  
You keep running away. I'll end this with my wind magic and-  
GRIM: Oh, you up for it? Get ready for my fire-  
"Ah...!!" They both paused, as if they were remembering something.  
ACE: I-I'll hold back on the magic on second thought... It'd be bad if I got punished if I break another window...  
GRIM: Y-you say some pretty sensible things once in a while, huh.  
I'll let you go this time because using magic is kinda childish, yanno?

'...They stopped on their own?Something is wrong.' Tsuna thought.

"It's rare for them to stop fighting by themselves.  
Normally they'd continue until a teacher or the Headmaster stops them." Deuce added.  
"Not really~ I just thought I'd look lame chasing after a dumb raccoon over some bread." Ace shrugged.  
"What?! You're being really rude, yanno!" Grim shouted. 

[LOCATION: Classroom]

CREWEL: Alright, you dogs. It's time for class to begin. Sit obediently at your desks. First, I'll be distributing your test papers.  
DEUCE: It's finally time.  
GRIM: Nyaha! Test results, come to papa~!!  
"Grim." Tsuna said putting a hand down on his head making quiet.

"I'll start calling your seat numbers, so come up here and get them. Number 1!" Crewel said, going in numeral order.

ACE: Alright, that's 92 points for me!  
Deuce: 88 points!? To think that the day I would get over 80 would come, I'm...!  
GRIM: Look, Tsuna! I got 85 points!

'"Red-grade" Grim got 85 points!? ' Suppi thought as Tsuna got her grade of 100.

DEUCE: I don't have to worry about repeating a year now...!  
CREWEL: You all studied pretty well this time. Compared to the quiz the other day, it's...  
No, it still feels a little too suspicious for me...  
ACE: Suspicious? What do you mean, Teach?

CREWEL: Everyone in your year all scored an average of 90 points for Magical Alchemy.  
I heard from Professor Trein that your scores for Magical History were quite good, too.  
DEUCE: EH!?  
GRIM: Wha-!?  
ACE: I have a ba~d feeling about this...  
CREWEL: The names of the top 50 highest scorers will be posted by the hallway, so look forward to it. Alright, let's begin. Open your textbooks.

\---------After school--------

[LOCATION: Interior Hallway]

GRIM: The Top 50, finally! Where's my name~?  
ACE: If my average is over 90, I should at least be ranked, right!?  
DEUCE: Hey there's Tsuna's score. At.............rank 7?!  
ACE: Wow, among the top 10! You are pretty smart Tsu!  
Tsuna: Thank you, Ace.  
GRIM: Rank 10, 20... None! 48, 49, 50... None! My name's not here!!  
DEUCE: My name's not here, too...  
Kero: Wait, wait a sec-!! Their scores for each subject are written next to their names, and uh...  
ACE: More than 30 of them have a perfect 500 score, dude!  
DEUCE & GRIM: P-perfect scores!?

"This is strange..." Suppi pointed out. 

GRIM: More importantly... If I'm not in the top 50, I'll be violating the contract, yanno...!  
ACE: Eh...? By contract, you mean... Dude, did you...!?  
DEUCE: Ace, that look on your face means...

'Contract-?!' Tsuna thought as she saw...anemones appearing on their heads.

GRIM: Wh-what's this!? There's an anemone on my head~~!?  
DEUCE: D-did you make a contract with that guy, too, Grim!? That's cheating!!  
ACE: Says the cheater! It's on your head, too!  
GRIM: Something like this is easy to-Ow, ow... I can't take it off!

"What in the world did you do?!" Tsuna, Kero, and Suppi asked.

JACK: I knew you'd all be here since it was so noisy. What are you doing?  
DEUCE: Jack, did you make a contr-There's no anemone on your head...?!  
ACE: You don't look it, but you're pretty studious, huh!  
JACK: Huh? What are you saying? What's that thing on your heads?  
GRIM: This is, um... Wha-What's happening!?  
The anemone is pulling me-!?  
ACE: Owowowowowowow! My head's gonna get ripped!  
DEUCE: Damn it...! Is this what he meant by "absolute submission"!?  
ACE/DEUCE/GRIM: AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
The boys shouted in pain as if the anemones were leading them somewhere. 

JACK: What's going on? Those guys just started following where the anemones lead them.  
What an idiotic turnout.

"We should go after them." Tsuna said, earning Jack's attention. 

JACK: Huh? Why me? I've got nothing to do with this.

"Are you scared or something?" Kero teased.  
JACK: Tch... You've completely been influenced by this school, you know? Pretty bold of you to use me just like that.  
Fine. I'll go with you if it's only for a while.

\----------------------------------

[LOCATION: Hall of Mirrors]

JACK: This is... the Hall of Mirrors for each dorm?

HEARTSLABYUL STUDENT: I definitely thought I'd make it to the top 50...!  
SAVANACLAW STUDENT: Damn it, we were tricked by that lying octopus bastard!  
SCARABIA STUDENT: Goodbye to my glorious student life!!

JACK: What's going on? There are so many students with anemones on their heads!? I thought it was only those three idiots.  
Kero: There are 2nd and 3rd years here too. 

Suppi: It looks like they're all gathered in front of the Octavinelle Dorm mirror. They're all saying something about the test rankings.  
Tsuna: Do you think this 'octopus' has something to do with this?

JACK: Maybe. I heard theres one person of that dorm that fits that description. Let's go check it out, too.

[LOCATION: Octavinelle Dorm]

"A dorm underwater? That's a new one." Suppi said.

"To think there'd be a dorm underwater! Night Raven College is amazing!" Jack said in amazement before recollecting himself.  
"(clears throat) This is temporary, but we'll be entering another dorm. You better watch yourself, got it?" He said. Tsuna nodded, but contained a giggle. Jack really was a softie once he loosened up. 

[LOCATION: Mostro Lounge]

"How many people do you think are here, Jack?" Tsuna asked the wolf as they entered a place that looked like a speakeasy mixed with the underwater scenery. 

"100... No, maybe near 200... And what's this place? It looks like a shop..." Jack said.  
" 'Mostro Lounge?' Hey, where's Ace and the other two?" Kero said as he looked around, but then Tsuna spotted some one with a fedora along with the twins that she encountered weeks ago.

"Oh, if it isn't the unfortunate students who couldn't make it to the Top 50.  
Welcome to Mostro Lounge.  
I know that you all are already familiar with me, but let me introduce myself once again. I am Azul Ashengrotto.  
I am Octavinelle Dorm's Prefect as well as Mostro Lounge's manager. And now...  
Starting today, I will be your Master." The individual said with a smile that reminded Tsuna of Byakuran with a hint of poison.

JACK: (whispering) What did he say?

"Obviously, the idiot trio did something stupid and made a deal with him, and lost." Suppi whispered. "And so did everyone else with an anemone." Kero finished. 

AZUL: You lost a bet against me.  
And according to our contract, you all will be working under me as my servants until the day you graduate.  
ACE: Wait right there! This is a scam, y'know!  
AZUL: If I remember correctly, you are Ace Trappola, a 1st year. What a rude accusation.  
I believe that I gave you the perfect test notes just like I promised in our contract.  
Judging by that, you should have scored more than 90 points.  
ACE: Yeah, I did score 92 points!  
AZUL: What wonderful news! I'm happy to have been of help to you.  
ACE: But I didn't know that you'd be giving those notes to all these guys!  
DEUCE: I second Ace's argument.  
Even if we received the notes, there's no way all of us could place in the top 50!  
GRIM: If everyone got more than 90 points, getting 85 points and below is just like failing, yanno!

AZUL: Are you boys aware of the term "duty of confidentiality"?  
"I want to get a high score with no effort." "I don't want to fail." "I want to laze around until the day of the tests." and etc...

'Really? Seriously?! Are these guys idiots?!' Tsuna whispered to Jack as he agreed.   
AZUL: This time, the idiot-Ahem, all of your circumstances were different, however-  
You do understand that there are a lot of complicated processes if you asked me "Who else?" "Under what circumstances?" and "What kind of contract was it?"  
There is no way that I will be talking about someone behind their back, you know?  
I am a very honest man, after all.  
There was a stipulation written on page 127 of our contract under the fine print, correct?  
I am just protecting that agreement.

GRIM: Th-then, what will happen to my fire magic that I gave as a collateral?  
POMEFIORE STUDENT: He's right! What about my water magic?  
SCARABIA STUDENT: Give me back my unique magic!

"...!?! Don't tell me..!!!!" Tsuna thought out loud in a whisper as she thought back to earlier that day.  
AZUL: Oh, my. Did you already forget the conditions for our contract?" Azul said as he clarified.  
"In place of my giving you the test notes, you are to surrender to me one thing that you hold on to proudly."  
"If you managed to be in the top 50, you get to keep your magic."  
"And I will be giving you the test notes until your graduation."  
"However, if you did not make it to the top 50..."  
"You will be working with absolute submission under me as my servant." ...... Was it not?  
A lock of your hair was part of the collateral, too, correct?  
In other words... Whether I return your magic or not... It is completely up to me." Azul said as simple as if he was explaining the weather.  
ACE: Is that even legal!?

'So that's why they stopped themselves from using magic.' Tsuna thought.

JACK: I've been listening all this time, but... All of you are intolerable!!!

ALL: !!??  
DEUCE: J-Jack...!? What are you doing here?

'What happened to being quiet and stealthy?' Tsuna thought looking at Jack.

AZUL: Hm? You are... You do not have an anemone on your head.  
We are in the middle of a staff meeting, so could unauthorized personnel please keep out?  
JACK: (growls) You want me to go out? I won against all these cheaters with my own effort.  
Thanks to you, all that effort was wasted. I have every right to be here!

'Well, at least he's honorable. Ah, might a well...' Tsuna came out as well.

"I agree with Jack. This is an inexcuseable act, Ashengrotto." Tsuna spoke up gaining attention.

Pomefiore student: Hey, that's Tsuna Sawada, the Phantomhive prefect!

GRIM: Tsuna, Jack...! Did you guys come here to save us!?  
JACK: Don't get me wrong. I can't stand each and every one of you here.  
I don't plan on choosing sides between someone who scammed people out of greed, and people who relied on others for help!  
ACE: Then what did you come here for?  
GRIM: No, I... I've finally come to my senses thanks to Jack.  
We just have to fight for ourselves! In other words...  
If we take the contract we signed from Azul and destroy it, then it's basically nullified, yanno!  
POMEFIORE STUDENT: Ah...! Now that you mention it...  
SCARABIA STUDENT: Even if we don't have our special magic, we still outnumber him! Get him!

'And here we have people who have no sense of responsibility at all.' Suppi sighed.

AZUL: Good grief... I did not want to resort to such means, but you've forced my hand.  
Jade, Floyd, please play with them for a bit.  
JADE: As you wish.  
FLOYD: I can strangle all of them? Aha, yay~!

It didn't take the twins long to make a workout of those who tried to oppose them.

FLOYD: They're all so weak. I didn't get the chance to strangle anyone~  
AZUL: It's as if they were powerless fry.  
ACE: Just how much magic can Azul use!? That's cheating!  
JACK: Is the golden contract that Azul holds playing with all of your attacks?  
DEUCE: Damn it... I didn't notice that I started relying too much on my special magic...  
ACE: Grim's just a normal raccoon when he can't use his fire, huh.  
GRIM: I'm not a raccoon... (faints)  
AZUL: All of you signed your names under this [Golden Contract]. As it is an official form, none of you will be able to destroy it.  
No matter what magic you use, it will be impossible to lay a hand on this contract. Fufufu...  
The moment those anemones appeared on your heads means that you have no choice but to follow my orders.  
Shall I have you clean around the Lounge first? And then afterwards, food preparation.  
Now then, stand up and start working!  
ACE: Are you for real...?  
AZUL: Jade, Floyd. I'll leave the training of the new staff to you.  
JADE: Very well. | FLOYD: Yessir~

"You are Savanaclaw's Jack Howl and... Phantomhive Dorm's Prefect Tsuna, are you not?  
Please feel free to leave anytime soon." The last part was more directed at Jack, but then he turned to Tsuna with a gentleman's smile and took her hand. "My apologies for the manner I displayed toward your classmates earlier, but it is business since they signed the contract. I regretfully must be busy right now, but I will graciously welcome you as a guest anytime, my dear." Azul said placing a kiss on her knuckle before leaving.

Tsuna could feel the cards in her pocket vibrate in anger.

JACK: (growls)  
JACK: Hey, Tsuna. Let's leave and regroup for now.

" But, Grim and the others..."

"You saw how the battle went, didn't you? We can't do anything right now." The wolf said frustrated with the situation as well. 

As the two left, a certain pair of eyes filled with desire and want kept following the female's departing form. He chuckled to himself as he knew what to do next.

"I'll have to be careful though. She's got that red demon groundskeeper. Who knows what he's capable of."  
‐‐--------------

[LOCATION: Phantomhive Dorm – Lounge2]

Alastor was filled in on the situation as he brought out tea and sandwiches. 

JACK: So, those guys with anemones on their heads made a contract with Azul so they could get a good score on the test.  
Kero: But then they were deceived... That's practically how it goes, right?

Alastor: It sounds to me that being in the top 50 was the condition for their contract, but with that number of students, it would be impossible for more than half of them to be in the top 50. Young Azul must've know that would happen, huh.

"I agree. Those in the top 50 were probably already smart enough to study ahead of time before this all happened, and if I had to guess, they probably had magic that Azul wasn't interested in." Tsuna deduced.

JACK: Geez, there's no point if you get good grades because of someone else, you know!  
They just wanted to compete and show off that they could score higher. How idiotic.  
CROWLEY: It's sort of annoying that all the students here don't have Howl's initiative...  
If they were all so serious, I wouldn't be having trouble~  
JACK: Wha–!? Headmaster!? You startled me...!  
CROWLEY: (sighs) I couldn't manage to stop Ashengrotto's "business" again this year.

'You something about all this contract business. Did he do this before?" Tsuna asked as Crowley helped himself to a sandwich. 

CROWLEY: Azul Ashengrotto. He's a 2nd year who has since been Octavinelle Dorm's Prefect.  
Just like Rosehearts, he is a very exceptional 2nd year and a very good Prefect, however...  
He's a little—No, he is very problematic.  
JACK: Problematic? You mean that little scam of his? Why don't you just order him to stop what he's doing then?  
CROWLEY: That's... It is because I am a teacher that I cannot prohibit what he's doing.  
Suppi: What do you mean?  
CROWLEY: It's related to the test notes that Ashengrotto tempts the students with...  
He does not actually do anything as illegal as steal any of those answers and solutions from the teachers here.  
He thoroughly researches all of the past exam questions that Night Raven College has given for the past 100 years and makes notes based off them.  
They are basically "crib notes" that he has refined by himself with thorough research.

'All the exam questions from the past 100 years!? Is that even possible?!' Kero said.

JACK: That guy's pretty awesome for being able to do all that with his own powers.  
Alastor: So, you're saying that it's not actually cheating which makes it troublesome...?  
CROWLEY: Precisely, Alastor.  
From a teacher's standpoint, we cannot exactly prohibit notes that a student has put tremendous amounts of effort in, especially since it's done under legal means.  
And since he was "simply being kind" and helping his friends with studying so—  
JACK: So if you ban it, it's basically like telling the students "Don't study." or "Don't ask your friends for help." (growls) This is annoying...  
CROWLEY: Exactly.

Suppi: Deceptive yet resourceful. Not the type of person to have as an enemy.  
Alastor: I must admit, he's quite clever.  
JACK: Headmaster, you mentioned not being able to stop his business again, didn't you?  
Did the same thing happen last year, too?  
CROWLEY: Indeed. Though, it wasn't as bad last time.  
I thought it wouldn't turn into quite the problem this year, but...  
I heard that a rumor saying that if students wanted to get a high score, they should come to the Mostro Lounge was spreading around the school.  
JACK: But no one had warned them about what would happen if they violate the contract?  
CROWLEY: It seems like it. As a result, students that Ashengrotto has made contracts with started appearing one after the other.  
And now, all students in all year levels scored an average of 90 in all subjects...!  
It is, of course, favorable compared to having all the students fail, but...!

"In other words, almost all of the students cheated and he took advantage of it all..." Tsuna said

Alastor: So, does that mean that the pitiful students who lost to him last year still don't have their magic today?  
CROWLEY: Actually... He went to negotiate with me about managing the operations for Mostro Lounge in exchange for giving the students back their magic.  
JACK: What!?

[Flashback Sequence]

AZUL: Night Raven College is a prestigious school known for producing very great magicians.  
So, it would be very much a problem if your school is full of people who can't currently use their magic. Don't you think so, Headmaster?  
And so, I have a little proposal. Rest assured, it will not cost you much.

[Flashback Sequence – END]

CROWLEY: That's how it went...

The Savanaclaw and the Phantomhive prefect were shocked by this news.  
JACK: Wh-what a guy... To think that he'd manage to get the Headmaster to sign a contract. What Leona-senpai did pales in comparison to him...

"Indeed." Suppi agreed. "But I'm sure he can't hold a candle to Alastor."

CROWLEY: And then he promised that the school will be getting 10% of the sales as a win-win situation. It was all so...  
JACK: Wha—You fell for a good bargain, didn't you!?  
CROWLEY started to lament; "Ah, I wonder what he will demand from me this year...?  
Will I once again fall into his traps in order to save those stupi—those poor, unfortunate students?  
Oh, how kind of me.  
Ashengrotto does very well with studying, and from others' standpoint, he was just being compassionate to teach those students...  
I simply cannot stop it as a teacher.  
Why is it that this school has a lot of slightly problematic students!? (fakes crying)

"Annnnd here it comes..." Tsuna said earning Jack's confused look.

CROWLEY: And so, Tsuna.  
Can you please convince Ashengrotto to stop what he is doing?

".......I'll do what I can. If he crosses a line or does any funny business, I'll deal with it my way....." Tsuna said as Alastor stood behind her.

"Besides, I feel this Azul fellow is an interesting person to talk to. I'll come along as well." The Radio Demon smiled.

Jack and Crowley shivered at Alastor's voice tone, the former thinking not to mess with Alastor, and the latter hoping things wouldn't get messy.

\------------------------------

[LOCATION: Exterior Hallway 2F]

JACK: Okay, we came here to observe Azul, but...

"We'll be skipping class, huh, though I have a feeling the Headmaster will have informed the teachers and told them not to act suspicious of it. I didn't think you'd actually come with though." Tsuna said as Alastor acted as her shadow.

JACK: It's an order from the Headmaster. I'm sure he'll overlook our skipping classes.  
Plus, I don't like losing all the time.  
I just really want to find out the reason behind Azul's strength, too. That's it.

[LOCATION: Lecture Hall]  
[1st Period: Music]

AZUL: Lalalalala~♪

JACK: That guy's a surprisingly good singer...!

[LOCATION: Classroom]  
[2nd Period: Animal Language Class]

AZUL: (meowing)  
LUCIUS: (meowing)  
AZUL: Oh, yes. I see.  
AZUL: Sir Lucius is saying that the last time you gave him treats was three hours ago.  
TREIN: I'd expect nothing less from Ashengrotto. That is correct.

JACK: He not only understands animal language, but he can speak it as well, huh...

LOCATION: Alchemy Workshop]  
[3rd Period: Magical Alchemy]

AZUL: A beluga whale's tooth, a sturgeon's eggs, scales of an aurora moth, mermaid's tears...  
AZUL: And then if you blend 120 seeds from medicinal herbs and then extract them...

(BOOM!)

AZUL: I have completed it! If you drink this potion, it will be possible for you to momentarily change into a different animal.  
CREWEL: Good boy! This is an experiment that shows up on 3rd year-level exams.  
CREWEL: The other puppies should learn from Ashengrotto's example.

JACK: He can perfect a potion of that difficulty, huh...

[LOCATION: Cafeteria]

AZUL: Maybe I'll have some squid ink pasta for today's lunch? Oh, I must not forget to have some vegetables, too.  
AZUL: Having only carbohydrates will not be nutritious at all...  
AZUL: It will ruin my figure, too.

JACK: Azul's a picture-perfect honor student through and through, huh. Tsuna? You look like your in deep thought.

"Well, I think it's my Hyper Intuition but the whole time we've been watching him, something keeps telling me something is wrong with that image of his. Like it's fake." Tsuna said earning a confusing look from Jack. Then a certain idiot trio popped up and sat with them.

GRIM: (groans) I'm already so tired of being Azul's lackey, yanno?  
ACE: He's made us clean Octavinelle's dorm, made us wait tables in the Lounge, and he even made us buy stuff from the store...  
DEUCE: I was called at 6 in the morning today, you know?  
ACE: And we'll be helping at Mostro Lounge today, too...  
DEUCE: And Prefect Rosehearts even said: "You signed a contract with Azul? You're better off without your head!"  
DEUCE: He lectured us and then made us write a reflection paper...  
GRIM: And this anemone on my head makes me look so lame, yanno...  
ALL: (sigh)

JACK: Hmph, you reap what you sow.

"Well, what did you expect?" Suppi agreed making them groan again.

But then a certain pair of twins popped up.

JADE: Oh, my what is wrong? You're making such long faces.  
FLOYD: Ahaha~ If it isn't a school of anemones~  
GRIM: You again, you shady twins!

JADE: It seems to me like you are deeply troubled by something...  
ACE: Oh, yeah we are~ After being used as servants by a certain someone.  
FLOYD: Aha~ The anemone that violated the contract's saying something~  
You're not in any position to complain. Keep quiet.  
GRIM: (shrieks) Am I gonna get wringed again...?  
JADE: We weren't talking to the anemones, but with her.  
Phantomhive Dorm's Prefect, Tsuna-san.

"Yes?" Tsuna said with a wide eyed expression which looked endearing. 

FLOYD: Oh~~? That expression is so endearing. She's like a angel. Ah~, angelfish that's what I'll call you~~

JADE: I remember that you were playing spy with Riddle-san just the other day, so I believe that we are already acquainted, but... Let us introduce ourselves once again.  
I am Jade Leech, and this is my twin brother Floyd.  
FLOYD: Hello, I'm Floyd~ Nice to meet you, little angelfish  
JADE: Now then, let us go back to our main topic.  
Could it be that what's troubling you is...  
Is it connected to these rather dumb poor anemones there?  
JACK: Pretty rich coming from someone who's grinning ear to ear about it.  
FLOYD: Who are you? You're so spiky like a sea urchin.  
JACK: Wha–!? I'm not an urchin, I'm a wolf!  
JADE: If the source of your troubles is related to the anemones, it is best to consult with Azul directly about the matter.  
JACK: What?  
JADE: Azul is a very compassionate person much like the Sea Witch of the Great Seven.  
I am sure that he will listen to your worries.

FLOYD: Yup~ Azul can solve any problems. For example...  
You can even wish for him to set those anemones free.  
ALL: Eh!?

JADE: Of course, you must understand that it does not come for free.  
JACK: And that's the problem. These guys are trying to get Hazel to sign a contract, too.  
JADE: You do not have to be so quick to bare your fangs. Land-dwellers sure are violent, aren't they?  
FLOYD: We're only telling you out of the kindness of our hearts. Right, Jade~?  
JADE: Indeed, Floyd. We simply cannot leave people who are in need, after all.  
JADE/FLOYD: (chuckle)  
JADE: If this suggestion interests you, please feel free to visit Mostro Lounge at 9 tonight.  
We will be awaiting you with delicious tea.  
FLOYD: We'll be waiting, little angelfish~ 

The two interacted before leaving.

DEUCE: Um, in other words...  
GRIM: If you make a contract with Azul and win...  
ACE: Does that mean that we can be free!?  
ALL: Please, Tsuna!! Win against that guy!!  
Kero: Really you guys?  
JACK: You're taking this pretty lightly.  
GRIM: Someone who doesn't have an anemone on his head will never understand our pain!  
JACK: It's your fault for trying to cheat on the test in the first place.  
ACE: Hey! We've already learned our lesson, okay?  
DEUCE: Yeah, we won't do it again. I'll simply accept a failing mark if I get one next time...!  
JACK: At least make an effort not to get another failing mark.  
So, what're you gonna do, Tsuna? Are you gonna play along with them?

"...I'm gonna see what he has to offer first, then I'll choose." Tsuna said

GRIM: This is the first time I really looked up to you as a prefect, yanno?  
JACK: Tch, got it...  
I'll go with you 'cause you seem like the type who likes jumping into danger.  
ACE: Whew~ Jackie's so nice~♪  
JACK: D-don't misunderstand me! I just don't agree with how Azul does things!  
And I definitely do not want to lose to people who got good grades because of others.

DEUCE: The anemones are pulling us again...!  
ACE: Owowowowowow! He plans to make us work during lunch, too!?  
GRIM: It's on you, Tsuna!  
ALL: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!

JACK: Geez, those guys will always be hopeless.  
Let's try going to Mostro Lounge tonight for now.

Tsuna nodded.

[LOCATION: Mostro Lounge]

"Looks like It's kinda packed, huh." Kero said as the group looked around the place, and it was really bustling.

JACK: We're in our enemies' territory, so don't let your guard down.

FLOYD: Oh, it's little angelfish~ Welcome! I see the sea urchin is with you, too~  
JACK: I said I'm not a sea urchin!  
JADE: Oh, my... What a surprise. Thank you very much for quickly making a decision.  
Welcome to Mostro Lounge.  
This is your first time visiting us, I presume?  
JACK: I've been thinking this since lunch, but... Do you make a hobby of asking questions you already know the answers to?  
JADE: Fufu, I am just making sure.

JADE: Now then, I shall explain some precautions and disclaimers before we proceed with our business today.  
Mostro Lounge is a gentleman's social facility. Please refrain from having arguments with people from other dorms.  
Here, everyone from the other dorms shall adhere to Octavinelle's rules.  
Please remember these rules and enjoy the Lounge to your heart's content.  
Now then, dearest customers. What have you come here for today?

"I wish to talk to the manager concerning my friends and the other anemones." Tsuna stated.

JADE: Fufufu, very well. Right now, the manager is busy discussing with another client.  
Would you be okay waiting in the Lounge for a little bit?  
Ah, that's right. Loitering is also prohibited. Please buy one drink if you want to stay.  
Anemones, please take their order.

DEUCE: Sorry, I have to deliver these drinks.  
ACE: I'm in the same boat! You can take their orders, at least! you did invite them her after all.  
Look at them all relaxed while we do all the work.  
JADE: You sure have quite a rude disposition for someone in your current situation.

ACE: Owowowowow!!  
DEUCE: Stop pulling the anemones!  
JADE: Azul left me in charge of training the newcomers. Newcomers who do not follow my rules shall be punished.  
DEUCE: Owowowow!! I get it, I get it already!

"Hey! This taking it too far!" Kero protested.

JADE: Oh, my. This won't do, dearest customers.  
I believe that I already said you are to follow our rules while in the Lounge.  
FLOYD: We have all the right to wring the necks of problem children who won't listen to us~  
JACK: Tch... You tryin' to say that speaking out against you is bad?  
FLOYD: Then, will you help out in the shop in their place?  
ACE: Ah, that sounds good! Let's do that!  
Let's have andHaze Jack help out, too.  
JACK: Why are you deciding by yourself, you bastard!?  
JADE: We do not mind anyone as long as they're willing to work seriously.  
DEUCE: (whispering) It'd be bad if you got chased out, right?  
ACE: (whispering) We're already so tired, man...! Grim's been washing dishes inside that his entire body's already covered in bubbles. We're begging here...!  
JACK: ..........  
Tch, fine. I wanna get this all over with so I can get back and sleep.  
ACE: Sleep? It's only 9! What time do you usually sleep anyway?  
JACK: I'm already in bed by 10.  
ACE: You're just a real good boy, aren't you?

FLOYD: Does that mean that little angelish and sea urchin will be helping out~?

Then a Octavinelle student walked up to the group and had a concerned look on his face. 

Octavinelle Student: Um...Floyd-sempai, Jade-sempai we got a problem. One of our regular entertainers just sprained their ankle. They won't be able to provide entertainment on time!

"Wha?! Well this won't do. What are we to do now?" Jade lamented. Then he looked over at Tsuna and an idea seemed to stuck him.

"Hey Hazel, can you be able to sing?" He asked the witch.

"W-well, yeah, but no one ever asks me to." Tsuna admitted. "Besides, I don't have an outfit for the occasion."

"We do." The twins said in unison.

In the dressing room, Alastor appeared and decided he would sing with Tsuna.

\--  
With a costume change, Tsuna and Alastor sang 'Build Our Machine', 'Alastor's Game' and the English version of 'Canterella' together.

Afterwords, Tsuna and Alastor were done, Azul finally appeared.

\-------------

"My apologies, but some of clients are less than competent." Azul said as he led Tsuna to the V.I.P. room. 

"I hope you don't mind me accompanying you as well." Alastor smiled.

AZUL: Jade, Floyd. Please make some tea for our guests  
JADE/FLOYD: We're on it.

'What's this place...? Are we really still in school?' Tsuna thought as she saw what happeared to be a vault in the room..  
AZUL: Come, it won't do standing around the entrance. Come inside.  
So, what is it you wish to discuss with me?

"The matter concerning the anemones you tricked." Tsuna said. 

AZUL: Ahahaha! Oh, my... What a tyrannous villain you make of me.  
There are a total of 225 students who are working for me, you understand?

"Wha?! 225 students?!" Kero looked on in astonishment.

AZUL: Jade and Floyd worked rigorously to make business prosper this year, after all.  
Thanks to them, I managed to make deals with a lot of customers.  
You mentioned that you want me to set those students free.  
It's not like I'm making them do unreasonable jobs, you know?  
They simply have to work under me due to the agreement we've settled.  
A contract is not something so easily nullified just because an outsider thinks that they look pitiable.  
In other words... You are already too late.

"Well, we heard that if someone makes a deal with you, you'll grant any wish." Alastor said, making Azul a bit uneasy.

AZUL: Oh? You want to make a deal with me?  
How interesting.  
FLOYD: Aha~ Someone's got some guts~  
AZUL: Very well. Though, on my part it's hard to decide what I would want from you Sawada. Those cards for-

"That won't work. And neither will my flames. Or my servitude to you." Tsuna said earning confused looks from the Octavinelle trio.

"To put simply. The cards she controls only respond to her bloodline and a particular kind of magic. The same goes for her flames. They won't respond to someone unless they are of the family bloodline. In your hands, their powers would be useless. And her soul has been promised to me already. Once its her time, Tsuna will be at my side. But I'm letting her live the life she wants first." Alastor said as Tsuna recalled the collar he gave to her as a gift. She hasn't worn it yet, but she did accept it, so technically, Alastor would have her in Hell. Well, most people she knew would end up in Hell anyway, including her guardians. Somehow she didn't mind. 

So in the end, unless Tsuna got a photograph from a museum before sunset on the third day, Azul would gain the Phantomhive Dorm. 

Thankfully, Alastor said he would help.

"So its a deal then?" Alastor asked as a green aura glowed in the room shocking Azul and The Twins who got a bad feeling about him.

Azul said yes, but didn't accept the handshake and used his contract instead.

Tsuna used all her willpower to keep herself from giggling thinking Azul did that to avoid a backlash from Alastor. 

So that's how he wants to play huh?

Well, its time for the Merchant to be outvillained.

'OMG, I'm acting like Reborn. He's getting to me.' Tsuna thought in surprise. 

\------------  
Plz comment 🙏


	15. Tables Turned

Tsuna and Alastor headed to their dorm with the twins on their tail, but Alastor's shadow minions kept them away from the dorm. 

"Hey! This ain't fair!" Floyd said.

"Sorry. Alastor worked hard on this dorm. He's become attached to it." Tsuna said from her room before closing the door.

"So, you think Azul will have the twins intervene?" Tsuna asked Alastor. 

"That would seem to be his style. I propose we enlist some help. A particular lion for example?" Alastor asked. 

"You must be psychic." Tsuna said as she called Leona. 

"Leona-senpai, I recall that you said you owed me a favor after helping you before. I have a favor that can help both of us." Tsuna said as she went through the plan.  
\-----------------------  
The next day...

"Alright Ace, Deuce, Jack. You guys know the plan?"

"Yup!/Got it!/Certainly. Leona said he and Ruggie are in position. "

"Nyahaha. We'll see who's powerless now, Azul!" Grim snickered as the group headed for the Atlantica Museum.

As the group was busy with the twins, it gave Alastor the chance to get the photo Azul wanted.

Meanwhile....  
Leona was able to get in with Ruggie's magic and they were able to find the vault that Tsuna described in the V.I.P. room and find the contracts.

RUGGIE: Shishishi! We managed to snatch these easily~  
LEONA: Hmph, those quick hands of yours can be scary, huh.  
RUGGIE: He's gotta have a lock on his pocket if he didn't want the key to be taken so easily.  
Still, these are a lot of contracts. I think there's like, 5-600 of these.  
Have to admit, he's been a busy guy to be able to do this.  
LEONA: He's been testing a lot of things here and there with those contracts ever since he got here, you know?  
Ruggie: We've taken the contracts out of the VIP Room. All that's left is... (He turned to Leona and nodded.)  
LEONA: "I am starvation, I am thirst. Your future I will steal and..."

AZUL: Stop right there!!  
Ruggie: Oh, he's already here. That was quick.  
LEONA: Don't come any closer. I don't give a damn what happens to these contracts.  
AZUL: G-give them back... Please give them back!

AZUL: G-give them back... Please give them back!  
LEONA: Hey, hey, fix yourself a little bit. Or are you done playing Mr. Perfect?  
Ruggie: Judging by your appearance and attitude, it seems like that Sawada's hunch was correct.  
AZUL: What... did you say...?  
It was Tsuna-san's plan...!?  
Why? Why does she keep getting in my way!?  
Having the anemones removed doesn't benefit her in any way, does it!?   
LEONA: Well, I agree with you on the first part, but no.   
But that's about it. Hey, Azul, wanna make a deal with me?

AZUL: Hah...?  
LEONA: What would you like me to have you do so you can get these contracts back?  
AZUL: I-I'll do anything.  
I'll give you test notes, or even make your graduation thesis. I can even manipulate your attendance record... I'll do anything you want!  
LEONA: I see. Those are some pretty tempting offers.  
AZUL: Then—  
LEONA: But...  
Sorry, but I don't think I can give these back with just that.  
AZUL: Eh...?  
LEONA: You see, I owed the rabbit a favor and she did say I would want to get rid of something you were hanging over me. She had her own plan in place since she knew you would cheat the agreement. Two birds with one stone after all. You were outsmarted by a rabbit, Azul.

AZUL: N-no, please... Stop it!  
LEONA: "Bow down to me!"  
King's Roar!  
AZUL: STOOOOOOPPPPPPP!!!!!!

All the contracts were turned to dust before their eyes as Azul watched in despair.

AZUL: Ah... Ahh... AHHHH!!!  
My... My Golden Contracts were...!  
All of them turned to dust...!

RUGGIE: Azul-kun's unique magic is "It's a Deal".  
You say that anyone who signs a deal with you can't touch the contract.  
LEONA: You made effort to make it look like it can't be destroyed, so we thought it was invincible, but...  
Every kind of magic has its own weakpoint.  
You assess the situation, then enter the VIP Room. I did imagine that the contracts would be invincible while you touched them, but—  
Ruggie:It looks like Tsuna was right when she predicted that Leona's magic can turn them all to dust.  
In the end, the contracts are all just paper, huh.  
AZUL: Th-there's... It's just not...  
RUGGIE: Shishishi!   
I was wondering why you went all out of your way to help Leona, but I just figured out why~  
LEONA: Huh?  
RUGGIE: You secretly wanted to destroy the contract that you made with Azul-kun that one time, didn't you~?   
LEONA: Hah! No one likes nosy people, you know?  
I'm just a nice boss who can't sit back when his underlings are in trouble. Haha.  
RUGGIE: Aha! Don't say that if you're just gonna laugh at yourself~  
I should've taken a peek at what kinda contract you made before you turned them into sand~

AZUL: Ah...  
LEONA: Hm?  
AZUL: Ah... AHH....!!  
AHHHH~~~!!! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE!!  
RUGGIE/LEONA: !?  
AZUL: They're gone... My magic collection's gone...! All my omnipotent magic are...!  
LEONA: What's with him...?  
RUGGIE: H-his personality's suddenly...  
AZUL: AHH!! EVERYTHING'S IN SHAMBLES NOW!! HOW CAN YOU DO SUCH A THING!?!!  
Now that they're gone, I'm...  
I'll end up going back to being a trashy, idiotic octopus, you bastard!  
I don't want that... No, I don't...! I don't! I don't like it!!  
I don't wanna go back to what I was like before...!  
LEONA: What...!? A black aura is...  
RUGGIE: It's because you gave him false hope, Leona-san!

Leona: This is not good. At this rate he'll-!  
RUGGIE: Azul-kun~? L-let's calm down a bit, okay?  
AZUL: SHUT UP~~!!!!  
There's no way you'll understand how I feel! A trashy, dumb octopus like me that was always made fun of... There's no way you'll understand! ............ (taking deep breaths) Ah, that's right... I just have to steal them again if they're gone...Give it to me. Hey, give me your precious magic!

‐----------------  
Somewhere else:

JACK: What was that light just now!?  
ACE: Hm...? AH! Deuce, the anemone on your head's gone!  
DEUCE: Wha–!? You're right!  
GRIM: Mine's and Ace's are gone, too...!  
GRIM: Alright! Leona and the others pulled through!

Floyd: What do you mean by that?

Tsuna: I made an agreement with Leona. You see, we knew Azul would send you guys to mess with us. So I figured to do a little team effort. We would act as a distraction, Leona with take care of the contracts and we'd still get the photo. 

Floyd: Heh, but you're still outside here and within arms reach.

Ace: Don’t you notice Someone missing from our group?

Jade:.....!!!!! Wait. Don't tell me...!

Then the twins felt a creeping shadow behind them.

Jade: He's right behind us isn't he?

Tsuna and her group nodded.

Alastor: As much as I would like to play with you boys, my charge has a crucial appointment with Ashengrotto. Farewell. (Snaps his fingers and Tsuna and her group telephones away)

[LOCATION: Octavinelle Dorm]

AZUL: Your lightning magic, and that guy's athletic abilities...! Give them all to me!  
SCARABIA STUDENT: AHHHHH!!!!

RUGGIE: What is Azul-kun doing to everyone!? Everyone he touches just fall down one after another!  
LEONA: Looks like his unique magic's not limited to stealing magic just by making them sign a contract.  
RUGGIE: Eh!? Isn't he a little bit too scary?  
Leona: Yeah, restricted magic like that's an express ticket for Blot.

But before anything else could happen...Floyd, Jade, and even Tsuna's group arrived to everyone's surprise.

JADE: Azul! What are you doing!?  
FLOYD: Ew, what's this? What's going on?  
Jack: Ugh, what's with the ruckus!?  
Tsuna: Is Azul going wild...!? (Don't tell me...!)  
JACK: It looks like he's forcefully sucking magic out of the students.  
Tsuna: What in the name of Primo happened here?!  
AZUL: Jade, Floyd... You're finally back. Good, but talk about bad timing.  
Thanks to those idiots, all of my contracts are now gone.  
That's why... Please give me your magic, too. Hey, please give it to me!  
JADE: Please desist! Your unique magic is too strong and to top it off, it should not work without the contract.  
You should know best what would happen if you do not follow procedure!

AZUL: It's because... I just lost all of them... Ahaha... Ahahaha!  
I'll end up going back to my old self at this rate! 

FLOYD: Ya know~ You look so much lamer now compared to your old self, Azul.  
AZUL: Ah~~~ Is that so?  
In the end, I'm just a trashy, dumb octopus who can't do anything by himself, huh!  
That's why, in order to go back to my ideal self, I'll just steal everyone's magic!  
Beautiful singing voices, and even strong magic... All of them will be mine!  
Hand them over! All of them!

(Students panicking and running away)

FLOYD: What's with him? Something black and muddy is coming out from Azul's body... It's not ink, is it...?  
JADE: He's using his unique magic too much. He has long surpassed the limit for Blot. At this rate, he will...!  
Tsuna: He will go into Overblot!  
Alastor: Oh my.  
AZUL: Ahahaha! AHAHAHAHA!!

And then Azul's own 'corrupted form' emerged.

GRIM: Wha–!? Azul turned into an octopus!?  
JADE: That is what Azul looks like under the sea.  
FLOYD: But what's that big shadow behind him?

Kero: That's a blot manifestation.  
LEONA: In any case, we have to make him regain his senses.  
RUGGIE: If we don't we'll have to say hi to anemones on our heads, too!

AZUL: Make a deal with me... Sign the contract...  
FLOYD: I wouldn't mind if you were your normal self, but right now, it's a no-go.  
JADE: I agree.

Tsuna: Alastor. Let me handle this. (Gets Voltage out)

Alastor stepped aside as Tsuna summoned the two spirits. 

With some help from the boys, Voltage took out the blot.  
\------------------------------------------------

AZUL: The only place I really fit in was inside my octopus pot.

Tsuna aheard the voice in Azul's heart as she listened and saw his childhood.

'I never slacked off for one second.  
All of those people that made fun of me...  
All of those that bullied me for what I looked like...  
And then, all of their weakpoints, their worries that I thoroughly observed...  
I held tightly to all of them!  
If I probe their weaknesses, I could steal even the fins of someone who's proud of their swimming.  
If I probe their worries, I could even steal someone's beautiful voice.  
As long as I have this contract, I am invincible!  
I'm no longer a trashy, lonely octopus.  
I will control everything using my power.  
All of those people that made fun of me will bow down to me.'

\--------------------------------------

AZUL: ...  
FLOYD: Ah, he's awake.  
JADE: Azul, how many fingers am I holding up?  
Azul: 8... fingers...?  
JADE: Indeed. It looks like you're still a little shaky. But... I'm so relieved.  
It looks like your Blot has subsided for now.  
LEONA: Geez, look at what you put us through.  
RUGGIE: Uh, you're not really qualified to say that, Leona-san.  
AZUL: What in the world... did I do...?  
JADE: You used your magic too much and went into Overblot. Do you not remember?  
FLOYD: You were sucking everyone's magic while crying "Give me your powers~~~!!"  
You looked so lame. I'm a little disillusioned now.  
AZUL: Th-there's no way... I went berserk...?  
Unbelievable...

RUGGIE: Ah, well I guess it's normal to be mad after you lost everything you collected.  
I definitely won't forgive anyone who'd make fun of the piggy bank that I'm keeping.  
GRIM: But using backhanded means is a little bit much, yanno?  
Kero: Yeah! You better reflect on this!  
JACK: You guys better reflect on using other people's notes to take the easy way out, too!

"But, I have to admit, those notes you made were something if you could get Grim to have 85 points." Tsuna smiled.

AZUL: Eh...?  
ACE: True. I got 90 points just by reading and studying your notes for one night, dude.  
DEUCE: Yes, it really was exceptional.  
JACK: We heard from the Headmaster that you created those notes after thoroughly researching 100 years' worth of school material.  
Alastor: I do admire your guts. It ain't an easy feat for mortals to do.  
AZUL: ...... Hmph.  
I won't be happy by that sort of consoling, you know?  
FLOYD: Oh~? Azul's looking a little teary-eyed~  
JADE: Oh, my. Have you reverted back to your old crybaby self, I wonder?  
AZUL: You two! I believe that there was a secret agreement between us not to talk about that again!  
JADE: Oh, my. Pardon me.

'Crybaby self?' Tsuna thought....Wait. Was his gentleman act really just that? An act?  
JACK: Oh, yeah. Here's the picture of Prince Rielle that you asked us to take. We brought it back properly. The sun hasn't set yet. This means that it's our win!

LEONA: What's up with this picture? Mermaid runts? They're all just talking.  
Suppi: It looks like a class picture from elementary school...? What did you want this picture for?  
FLOYD: Ah, how nostalgic~ This was the picture we took when we went on a field trip, right~?  
Jade and I are here. And then~~  
The one hiding way behind here is~~~!! Baby Azul!

ALL: EH!?

AZUL: AHHHHH!! STOP IT!!  
Don't look! Please don't look!  
JADE: Oh, my, Azul. It seems like you're feeling energetic. How about going back to sleep?  
It would be much better for you to give up since we've all seen.  
ACE: Let me see!  
LEONA: At the corner...  
RUGGIE: Don't tell me it's this little kid with the octopus legs that's bigger than the other kids...  
GRIM: Azul, I didn't know you were this chubby when you were younger!

"Oh, so that's why..." Kero said looking at Azul.

"So cute! Reminds me of a plush toy!" Tsuna smiled.

AZUL: AaaaaAAHHhHAHAHHHH...!!!  
DEUCE: I... I completely understand how you feel. Anyone has a past they don't want known!  
I didn't see anything! Everyone, forget what you saw, too!  
JACK: You're... You're pretty impulsive sometimes, huh...  
AZUL: Damn it...! I definitely thought that I could expand Mostro Lounge's business and get rid of my dark past in one go...!  
I thought it was a perfect plan and yet~~~!  
RUGGIE: He who runs after two hares will catch neither, as they say~  
AZUL: I even altered the picture from the yearbook as well as the photographer's film...  
I thought that I had gotten rid of all existing pictures of me from before, but...  
Just this one picture from the museum was one I couldn'tget my hands on.  
GRIM: That doesn't mean that you should make others do your dirty work, yanno!

FLOYD: It doesn't matter. I really liked this Azul, you know? He seemed more delicious then compared to now~

Alastor: Haha, I agree, you looked more tasty back then. (Smiles)  
Tsuna: Alastor.   
AZUL: That's not the problem here!

'You don't have to be so desperate to hide it, you know...' Tsuna thought.

AZUL: I don't want this anymore... I wanna go back inside my octopus pot...

JACK: In any case, we fulfilled our promise of bringing that picture back.  
We cleared the conditions you've set.  
GRIM: Well, we did destroy all the contracts before that happened though.  
JACK: Still, I can't be convinced.  
Azul, I know that you're not the type to resort to unlawful means.  
Take responsibility and put everything back in their place.

"Either way, I'm going to help as well. And this time with no contact." Tsuna said with a smile. "Or deals, Alastor!"

Alastor: Oh, you wound me!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Plz comment!


	16. Scarabia Holidays

[LOCATION: Phantomhive Dorm – Hallway]

Tsuna shivered slightly as she walked down the hallway with a yawn. Winter was coming around the bend, so it wasn't much of a surprise. She was then greeted by her ghostmates.

GHOST A: Oh, hello Tsuna. Why do you look so sleepy?  
GHOST B: You look like you've seen a ghost, hihihi!.  
GHOST C: Today's the last day of the fall semester. Brace yourself so you don't end up like a lot of those other carefree young'uns, okay?  
GHOST A: Oh, yeah! Tomorrow's the start of the winter holiday? Do you have any plans already?  
GRIM: Hm? Winter holiday...? Wazzat?  
GHOST A: It's winter break. Most of the students go home to their families to celebrate until the new year. I hear there's a lotta feasts, too!  
GRIM: Wha–!? Feasts!?  
GHOST C: Indeed! There's roast turkey, cakes, and even gingerbread. Well, it's not like we can eat it.  
GHOST A: There are ghosts who go to the other world to spend time with their families, too.  
GHOST B: But there are some who don't return here! Hihihi!  
GRIM: Spending time with family while eating a feast...

"Dont You have a family or a home Grim, my boy?" Alastor asked the demon cat as he dished out some pancakes. 

GHOST A: That's right! What about your family, Grim, boy?  
GRIM: My family? Hm... I don't remember much about them.  
I feel like I just woke up alone and hungry.  
It was really cold and I remember waiting for a long time for someone to come get me...  
... And then, what happened after that again...? I can't remember much. I was still young when it happened...  
Well, I'm not the type to dwell on the past, yanno!  
The future matters more! After all, I'm gonna become a super great magician! Gahahaha!  
GHOST A: You've had your fair share of trouble, too, huh~!  
GHOST C: Won't it be fun to spend the holidays together with us this year then?  
GRIM: Nyaha! We'll have a feast! I'm excited for the holidays!

Ghost B: What about you Tsuna?

"Oh, Are usually celebrate with my folks. Well, mostly my mom. My dad was barely around because of his so called job. I care about my mom but, she's how you say naive. I can't tell you how many times my uncle and I had to save her from being conned." Tsuna shook her head. 

\---------------------------------

Later that day, Tsuna, Kero and Suppi and their classmates were in their last day of class.

CREWEL: Listen, you pups.  
Holidays start tomorrow... I understand that you want to go home and have fun.  
However, there are a lot of students who frolic so much that they forget to do their homework!  
A strict disciplinary action is waiting for pups like that when they get back. Be careful.  
You've been given permission to go home via the Mirror at one o'clock. Get your belongings and stand in front of the Mirror when you're ready.  
STUDENTS: Yes, sir!

(Students chatting...)

ACE: Phew, we'll finally be released from our cramped dorm room~!  
DEUCE: As expected from Night Raven College... This is a lot of homework.  
ACE: Oh, yeah. You're spending the holidays here, right Tsuna, Grim?

Tsuna: We won't be alone. Alastor's staying as well.  
GRIM: And we promised to have a feast with the ghosts, yanno!  
ACE: I see. There're a lotta ghosts at school, so you're not completely alone. Though I question Alastor still...  
DEUCE: Hm? But if the school's at break, doesn't that mean that the stores and cafeteria are on break, too?  
GRIM: Wha–!? That's right! What're we gonna do about my feast then!?

"I'd like to think that the Headmaster has a plan... I hope." Suppi said.

"Though I don't think there's much to worry. Alastor stocked up before the stores closed.

DEUCE: I guess it's best that we consult with the Headmaster directly.  
ACE: I heard that he was getting the Mirror ready, so he might still be there? Let's check it out.

"Good idea, he probably lets students stay during break, so must have an idea of what we have to do." Tsuna said as they headed to the Mirror Chamber.

[LOCATION: Mirror Chamber]

(students chatting)

'Wow, that's a lot of students. Wait, I don't see any students from Scarabia." Kero said.

DEUCE: There are already a lot of students gathered here...  
ACE: Haha, everyone looks excited, man~  
Alright, the Headmaster is...

CROWLEY: Everyone, please hold on tightly to your belongings after you've told the Mirror your destination.  
If you let them go halfway, your bags might end up going somewhere else, understood?  
Those who are not confident, please feel free to leave them at the school store to be mailed to you.

ACE/DEUCE/GRIM/Kero: HE'S TOTALLY READY TO RELAX!!!  
ACE: A beach shirt in the middle of winter!? He's totally goin' south, dude!  
DEUCE: He's definitely not hiding his excitement, huh...  
GRIM: Hey, Headmaster! We gotta bone to pick with you!  
CROWLEY: Oh, my? What are you all doing gathered here?

"Sorry to disturb you, but have a situation. Have you thought about how the cafeteria will be operating during the break?" Alastor said.

CROWLEY: Ah, yes I do. In fact, I need you to do me a favor. But I will guarantee that the cafeteria will be full. Along with a feast and everything.

GRIM: H-hmph...! I don't mind listening to what you want.  
ACE: You're really gullible, huh~  
CROWLEY: Either way, the fire that the school's cafeteria and fireplace uses is being controlled by fairy-like creatures, you see.  
They have been living in the school's fireplace for as long as I can remember, however...  
They have a tendency to disappear every day if they are not offered enough well-dried firewood.  
If the fire spirits are gone, the school will suffer from the harsh winter coldness every year.

DEUCE: That would explain why the school was warm even without any heaters.  
ACE: So it was magic, after all.  
CROWLEY: The kitchen ghost has loyally been doing that task for years. But recently, his daughter had her first baby and he's been excited about meeting his first grandchild, you see. That is why, I would like to entrust you with that duty this year.

Kero: A ghost's first grandchild...? Is that possible?  
CROWLEY: Its a simple task but an efficient one to get a feast and warmth.  
Isn't it hitting two birds with one stone, no? Oh, what a promising deal!  
GRIM: You have a point. Compared to your other absurd requests, this one seems pretty easy, yanno!  
CROWLEY: Indeed it is. I may not look it, but I am very kind, after all~  
Oh, I almost forgot. I will be gone for quite some time, so I shall entrust this to you as well.  
ACE: Oh, it's a phone.  
CROWLEY: "If there is an emergency, please contact me using that phone.  
This is only to be used for emergencies, so be careful not to take a lot of pictures with it, understood?  
Now then, I still have to oversee the students on their way home, so I shall leave the rest to the both of you. That's right, I should check the sightseeing pamphlets before I go visit the islands. Oh, how busy I am~" He said as he vanished into the mirror.

GRIM: Nyaha! We can eat as much as we want during the holidays now!  
ACE: I feel like that was such a roundabout way of getting rid of you... Well, I guess it's fine if you're okay with it, ahaha...

RUGGIE: Alright, alright~! Stop standing in the middle of the road, please~ Outta the way~!

DEUCE: Bucchi-senpai... What's with all the luggage!?  
Kero: Three bags packed to the brim, and...is that a cooler?  
RUGGIE: Oh, this? Shishishi! I got all the ingredients and materials from the cafeteria and the school store that were about to expire.  
They give it to me every year during the long break.  
ACE: Eh? But, you won't be able to eat all of that, y'know?  
RUGGIE: What're you saying~? Something like this'll be gone in an instant once I hand them to the neighborhood brats.  
I have to make sure that Granny eats well during the holidays, y'know? Whoa, the frozen goods are melting. See ya!

DEUCE: Oh, he left... What did he mean by "neighborhood brats" though...?

JACK: I heard that there are a lot of poor families right near Ruggie-senpai's hometown.  
That's why he receives the leftover ingredients and hands them out to help feed the neighborhood kids.

"That's nice of him." Tsuna said.  
ACE: Jack...! Why're you carryin' a lotta plants, man? You trynna be a gardener now, too?  
JACK: It's a cactus that I'm raising. It'll be bad if it's not given water during the long break, you know?  
... Enough about me!  
GRIM: That Ruggie's a pretty good guy if he's handing out food to strangers, yanno!  
JACK: Giving prey they caught themselves to those weaker than they are is a hyena's policy. Ruggie-senpai must've been raised with that philosophy, too.

LEONA: Hmph, being surrounded by kids like that makes me shudder just thinking about it.  
One kid's annoying enough.  
JACK: Oh, Leona-senpai? You're not going back to your hometown?  
LEONA: I wish. They'll just bug me more if I don't, so I'm gonna go home.  
(sighs) ... How annoying.  
JACK: But you're not carrying anything with you...  
LEONA: Hah? I have my wallet and phone. And I have enough clothes at home.  
GRIM: This guy's extreme in his own way, too, yanno?  
ACE: He's not even taking his homework with him...  
LEONA: I'll do that when I get back. Holidays are meant for relaxing, remember? See ya later, you herbivores.

JACK: I wonder why he doesn't exert effort when he can obviously do well when he tries...  
I'm gonna finish mine properly. You guys don't slack off, too. See you.

ACE: There's Mr. Diligent again. Sure, sure, see ya again next year.  
DEUCE: Kingscholar-senpai's a lot more interesting than I thought...

CATER: Alright, freshies~ Be careful not to be like him, 'kay~?  
TREY: Remember that Riddle will have your head if you don't do your homework.  
ACE: Trey-senpai, Cater-senpai!  
CATER: I'm a little on edge about going home, too...~  
I'm sure that both my big sisters will be home. I'm definitely gonna be worked to the bone...  
I wanna stay at Trey-kun's house~  
TREY: I don't mind, but I'll work you to the bone, too. Winter's a busy time for a cake shop, you know?  
CATER: Ah, that's right... Your folks run a cake shop. I have nowhere to run to... Boo-hoo...~

RIDDLE: ...........  
DEUCE: Prefect Rosehearts! I'm so sorry for being in the way!  
RIDDLE: ... Hm? Oh, it's you guys. If you're going to talk, please do it by the walls.  
GRIM: (whispering) Hm? He seems pretty down, yanno?  
ACE: (whispering) Ah, that's right... Prefect's household is ruled by a very strict mom. I guess he'd definitely feel melancholic about going home...

Deuce: (whispering) That's right. I don't blame him...  
TREY: Riddle... I'm not allowed to visit your house, so I won't be able to deliver a cake to you, but...  
Come visit the shop anytime, okay? Che'nya's definitely gonna come play.  
RIDDLE: Thank you. I want to try talking a little with Mother, too...  
Though, I'm not sure if she's going to listen...  
TREY: I see... Good luck.

FLOYD: What's this, little goldfish~ You don't wanna go home~?

FLOYD: Then stay here~ We won't be going home, y'know? Stay at the school with us~ Aha~  
RIDDLE: !! Where'd you come from, Floyd...?  
Will you please stop talking when you don't know anything? It's bothersome.  
JADE: Indeed. It is best not to stick our necks into someone else's family life, brother.  
FLOYD: Eh~? Y'know, it's really boring spending time with all the same people every year, Jade.  
I think that Azul will agree to letting us keep little goldfish since he's tiny~  
RIDDLE: What are you trying to say?  
How dare you speak to Heartslabyul's Prefect like that.  
Off with your head this instant!!  
CATER: Ri-Riddle-kun, fighting here is not a good idea!

RIDDLE: Hnngghhhh...!!  
CATER: Um, your hometown is at the Coral Sea, isn't it? Why aren't you going home?  
JADE: Azul and our hometown is pretty far down south of the Coral Sea.  
At this time of the year, the ice caps overturn.  
FLOYD: Exactly~ Going home at this time's super annoying. Plus, it's boring there.  
That's why the three of us will be going home during spring break when there's no more ice.  
TREY: Heh~ I guess going back home to the sea has its own share of problems, too.  
RIDDLE: Hmph! I'd rather not spend the new year with Octavinelle!  
I'll be excusing myself now. I wish you all happy holidays. 

TREY: ... My, my. Looks like he's back to his usual self. Be careful not to get carried away during break, got it? See you.  
CATER: Alright, I'll go home, too~ Oh, let's take a pic before I go!  
#Last day of autumn sem #With the freshies #Happy New Year #Time flies lol  
Alright~ Happy holidays, guys~

FLOYD: Will you stay at school, Lionfish and Earless Seal?  
Then come to play at Octavinelle~ We'll gladly play with you~  
JADE: That is a good idea. This will make for a good holiday indeed. We gladly await your visit. Excuse us...  
JADE & FLOYD: Fufufu...

GRIM: Ugh... I remember our hardships at Mostro Lounge every time I see their faces, yanno?  
DEUCE: Same... That was tough...  
ACE: Don't remind me, man...  
DEUCE: The students have dwindled now. Let's head home soon.  
ACE: Sure. Oh yeah, Tsuna.  
Let's exchange ID's since Headmaster gave you that phone. It'll be fun messaging each other, too.  
DEUCE: He's right. Let's exchange, too.  
ACE: Alright, that's that.  
You can call us anytime if you feel lonely during break, 'kay~?

DEUCE: His boring jokes aside, contact us if anything happens, okay?  
Alright, Mom's waiting for me, so I'll be on my way now. Happy Holidays, Tsuna, Kero, Suppi, Grim.  
ACE: I'll get goin', too! See ya next year, you guys

GRIM: I thought they were annoying and noisy, but now that they're not here it's kinda...

"I know, but at least there's the twins and Azul here." Suppi said.

".....I take it back. I would rather have those two over the twins any day!" Grim said. "Heck even Alastor is an option for me!"

"Well, let's head back. I promised Alastor we'd make some cookies for the hoilday." Tsuna smiled. 

"Yay! Cookies!" Kero cheered.

The whole day, Tsuna spent time with Alastor making treats and thinking up the feast with the ghosts. 

As a prank, the ghosts set up mistletoe in a doorway for Alastor to receive a kiss from Tsuna.......

Only for her to be chased by Alastor in his deer form outside with the mistletoe tied to his antlers and a rose in his mouth.

She got caught in the end with Alastor carrying her bridal style to get warmed up. 

That night was spent with the group watching Charlie Chaplin movies, and Tsuna fell asleep as Alastor was reading Dracula and the three cats curled into Tsuna.  
\-----

'Look at how the snow piled up, Tsuna!' The monster being said as they woke up the next morning.

"No wonder it felt so cold. Let's get to the fireplace." Kero said. 

GRIM: Good idea. The fire spirits must be shivering, too. Let's go bring them some firewood!  
And then let's see if there's something to eat in the kitchen! La-la-la~♪

Tsuna just shook her head as she brought some of the best firewood she had as they went to the cafeteria. 

[LOCATION: Cafeteria]

GRIM: Brr, that was cold! My paw pads are like ice now, yanno!  
Let's put the firewood into the fireplace quick!

(clattering)

FIRE SPIRIT: (popping sounds)  
GRIM: Oh, are you the Fire Spirits in charge of the school's fire? Just sitting next to you is making my fur warm~  
FIRE SPIRIT: (popping sounds)

Then the two of them overheard some cutting sounds like someone was cutting up some food.

GRIM: Hm, what's that? I hear the sound of a knife hitting a cutting board and some juicy meat being fried!?!?  
And my nose is picking up on some sort of spicy aroma from a foreign kingdom, yanno!?

"You can be able to smell all that?" Suppi asked a little impressed.  
GRIM: It's coming from the kitchen! Let's go check!

[LOCATION: Kitchen]

As the duo got to the kitchen, they found some Scarabia students were there preparing enough food for a banquet. 'Least it explains where they were.' Tsuna thought.

JAMIL: Start defrosting the meat once the vegetables are roasted.  
JAMIL: Don't forget the nuts once the oil is hot enough.  
SCARABIA STUDENT A: Yes!  
SCARABIA STUDENT B: Vice Prefect, about the spices... Will one teaspoon do?  
JAMIL: The Prefect prefers it a little spicy... Add one more teaspoon.

GRIM: Oh?! There're still a lot of students even though it's winter break.  
JAMIL: Hm? You are...

"Oh, aren't you the one from the Magift Tournament incident...Jamil Viper, Scarabia's vice-prefect right?" Suppi asked.

JAMIL: Ah yes, we talked a little when I got injured during Magift Tournament season.  
If I remember correctly, you are... Phantomhive Dorm's Prefect   
Tsuna, Kero, Suppi and Grim?

Kero: Pretty good memory ya got there! 

JAMIL: I've always been very good at remembering names and faces. Plus, you two have always stood out since the first day of school.  
I don't think there's anyone in this school who doesn't know your names.  
GRIM: Eh, izzat so? Nyahahaha! We're pretty famous now!

"For better or worse that is..." Suppi said earning a look from Grim.  
JAMIL: By the way... Why are you still at school even though it's winter break?  
GRIM: Well, we don't have a hometown to go back to.   
Plus the Headmaster entrusted us with keeping the fireplace lit!  
I'm so diligent and trustworthy, yanno~! No wonder the Headmaster asked us to help!

"Actually, he probably did that to get us off his back during break..." Tsuna said as if stating the obvious.  
JAMIL: Heh~ Is that so... The Headmaster, huh...  
(whispering) I may be able to use this...  
GRIM: Hm? Ya say something?  
JAMIL: I was just thinking that you were pretty amazing to earn the Headmaster's trust like that, is all. Especially you Tsuna. What with the demon that accompanies you.

Then a Scarabia student came by.

SCARABIA STUDENT C: I'm so sorry for bothering, Vice Prefect, but the vegetables are ready.  
JAMIL: Thanks, I'll look into it.  
GRIM: This soup looks delicious, but I've never smelled anything like it before, yanno?  
JAMIL: That's actually a traditional dish from the Land of Hot Sands..." He said as he continued the meal preparations. "Oh, I have an idea. Us meeting here must be some kind of fate. Would you like to have some with us, too?"  
GRIM: Wha–!? Can we?!  
JAMIL: Yes, of course.  
It's only a little bit before cooking's finished. Can I ask you for help with putting on the finishing touches?

"Of course! Can we Tsuna?" Grim asked.

"I see no reason why not." Tsuna smiled.

Naturally with Tsuna's skill in the kitchen, finishing the meal prep took little effort, and the Scarabia Students were impressed with her skill.

GRIM: Alright, it's done!  
Hm~ An aroma full of spices~ I'm drooling already...!

"Not on the food, Grim." Tsuna reprimanded her dormmate keeping him from drooling on the food.  
JAMIL: Let me see... Yes, that looks good. Thank you for helping with the cooking.  
We're going to eat back at our dorms, so would you like to join us?  
GRIM: Nyaha! We will, we will! It's cold so let's hurry and eat it while it's warm~!

"Well, I suppose I could join as well. But I have to get back to the Phantomhive dorm before long. Alastor will be looking for me." Tsuna said. 

As the group left for the Scarabia dorm, the vice-prefect had a ghost of a smile on his face. 'I'll have to create a barrier then...'

\-----------------------------------------------------

[LOCATION: Hallway of Mirrors]

GRIM: By the way, why are you still at school during winter break, too?

But as Grim asked that, the group noticed that the students looked tense at that.  
JAMIL: ... That's...  
SCARABIA STUDENT C: .........  
JAMIL: It will be quite a long story, I'm afraid.

Tsuna and the cats all looked uncertain at this, then the Scarabia students began to explain.

SCARABIA STUDENT A: (quietly) Everyone in Scarabia is... well, it's the Prefect's orders, so...  
SCARABIA STUDENT B: (quietly) We can't go home even though we want to...  
JAMIL: Shh! Enough, both of you. It is our fault in the first place.  
Come, the food's gonna get cold. Let's head to Scarabia's dorm.  
Scarabia is always warm despite the season. I think that it will feel a little bit like the southern islands, too.  
GRIM: Yahoo! That's basically paradise~! Let's go, guys!

"Is something so tempting like that really in this school?" Tsuna thought. 

JAMIL: I'm sure that the Prefect will be happy to see you both, too.  
You will come, won't you?

"Well, I suppose." 

JAMIL: I'll be happy to introduce you to him, Tsuna. Alright, let us head off to Scarabia.

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm]

GRIM: So this is what Scarabia looks like! Man, it's hot like you said it'd be!  
Tsuna: Reminds me of Arabian Nights.  
JAMIL: It warms you up, doesn't it? Come, this way.

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Lounge]

(Clap, clap)

JAMIL: We have a visitor! Everyone, play some music to welcome them.  
GRIM: Nyahaha! So a famous guy like me gets this kinda treatment, huh!

"Actually, I think it's for me, so don't get your hopes up Grim." Tsuna bluntly said.  
JAMIL: Alright, enjoy the meal as much as you want.  
GRIM: I'm diggin' in!  
This is delicious! The aroma of spices after a bite... And the spicy after-taste...  
The nuts and vegetables are all so good, and this one looks like a dumpling! Delicious!  
JAMIL: We have some meat and soup, too. There are lots to go around, so have some more.  
GRIM: (munch, munch) Eating as much as I can... I'm really in paradise, yanno~!

KALIM: What's with all this ruckus, all of you?  
SCARABIA STUDENTS: ...!! Prefect...!!  
JAMIL: Kalim...

KALIM: What's the meaning of this, Jamil? I wasn't told that we'd be having guests!  
JAMIL: There's a reason for this, Kalim...  
GRIM: (quietly) Wh-what... Some scary guy's arrived...  
KALIM: I believe I told you to tell me first if you're going to invite someone here! Because if you don't...  
We could've prepared some more food and better music~~!  
GRIM: Eh?  
KALIM: Heya! Thanks for comin'! Sorry we couldn't prepare a parade to welcome you with!  
I'm Scarabia's Prefect, Kalim Al-Asim. It's our first time meeting, right?  
JAMIL: No, this isn't.

"He's right. We met before the Magift Tournament. We were looking for the culprit behind the accidents, remember? And I don't mind if there's no parade or anything." Suppi asked.

Kalim had a thoughtful look on his face before looking like he remembered something, smiling.

"Oh yes, we did! I never got to thank you for finding and stopping the culprit. Alright, it's nice to make your acquaintance again!" Kalim greeted.

"It's nice to meet you." Tsuna said.

KALIM: The food looks delicious as usual! Any trouble while making it, Jamil?  
JAMIL: Just the usual. There's nothing dangerous on the plates, so you can rest assured. I've checked it for poison, too.  
GRIM: Wha–!? Poison!?  
JAMIL: Kalim is the sole heir to the Asim Family of the Land of Hot Sands, so it's not unlikely that there are people who will be targeting his life, you know?

"Oh, that would make sence. To be honest, i had my fair share of attempts on my life before." Tsuna said surprising Kalim and Jamil.

Then Jamil gained an understanding look. "I can understand, you are a powerful witch and there would be attempts to gain your title and such."

"Wha? No, I'm not a witch. I'm a cardcaptor. That role is more important than a royal title in my case." Tsuna said.

KALIM: Jamil's always exaggerating. As if there are people who would use poison to—Oh.  
He started doing that ever since I was in a coma for like, two weeks four years ago.

JAMIL: You're safe exactly because we check for poison.  
I make sure to check all your food for poison before I let you eat.  
GRIM: Hey, in other words... The reason why you asked me to eat as much as I wanted was because you wanted to check for poison!?  
KALIM: Ahaha! You don't have to be so worried! Anything that Jamil makes himself is safe~!  
Jamil will never poison me.  
JAMIL: Why state something so obvious?

GRIM: These guys... They look nice, but they're the most dangerous people I've encountered...!  
KALIM: Oh yeah, Grim! Have you tried the blue cheese made from sheep's milk?  
It'll be delicious if you pair it with a cracker!  
GRIM: Hah? There's no way I'll eat something like—Don't just put it in my mouth! Hm–!?

KALIM: I see, I see~ It's delicious, huh! Have some more! Ahaha!  
GRIM: AJKFNLKDMAL:FNL!!?!?!  
KALIM: Keep the food and drinks coming! Make the music livelier~!  
Today's a banquet!

As the party went on, Kalim stuck to Tsuna's side like glue. She couldn't tell but Alastor would maim him for touching his 'treasure'.

GRIM: I-I can't eat another bite... I feel like my tummy's about to burst...  
That Kalim guy fed me a lot of blue cheese and crackers...  
Eating what's offered to me is my policy, but that's too much, yanno...

KALIM: Hey, you two! Want some snacks? We've got ice cream~  
Or would you like some fruits instead~?  
We have pistachio and almonds, too! Would you like me to ask Jamil to get them?  
GRIM: Wha–!? I'm so full I can't eat another bite, yanno~  
KALIM: Really? I wanted you to have some since they were delicious.  
Well, we'll be here in the dorm during break, so come visit anytime! Right, Jamil~?  
JAMIL: Yeah, anytime.

"Oh, I never got to ask; Why won't you go back home, if I may ask?" Tsuna asked and Kalim gained a neutral look on his face.

KALIM: Hm? Ah... We had the Magift Tournament and tests recently, didn't we?  
Our dorm didn't place in any of those.  
JAMIL: .........  
KALIM: That's why, I made a proposal. I'll have the students undergo special lessons during this break!  
GRIM: Ya know, we didn't even get to play one real match during the tournament, so I'm a bit jealous, yanno? Because of the lack of students in our dorm, we had to be refs.  
KALIM: Oh, yeah... I'm sorry to hear that.  
JAMIL: We're thinking of holding study sessions and magic practice every day starting at 6 AM during the break.  
GRIM: 6 AM every day!? That doesn't sound like much of a vacation, yanno?  
Holidays are for taking a break. You can just do your homework after you've rested enough. Well, that's what Leona said at least.

JAMIL: I should've expected nothing less from that man...  
KALIM: Ah, but... You do have a point, I guess...  
Though my Dad does say that "Work with all you've got, and then play harder!" you know...?  
Maybe being a little carefree like Leona says is a good idea.  
Alright! I've decided, Jamil!  
Let's take a break like planned. We can send the students home tomorrow.  
JAMIL: Eh!?  
KALIM: I'll tell them about this decision later.  
Jamil, tell everyone not to be absent during dinner.  
JAMIL: Y-yes... I'll do that.  
KALIM: Oh, yeah! I'll tour you around Scarabia! I have something I wanna show you!

JAMIL: Kalim! The students aside, if you slack off, we really won't have a chance, you know?  
KALIM: We have guests, you know? So it should be fine just for today!  
JAMIL: Kalim...  
KALIM: Fine, I get it. Don't be so mad. Alright, I'll go practice defensive magic, I guess~  
I'm full already, so I'm good to go! Hey, is anyone free to spar with me?  
SCARABIA STUDENTS: Yes, Prefect!

"Do you mind if we join in too? I don't want to get rusty either." Tsuna asked.

"Of course Tsuna. Give it all you got!" Kalim said. 

Tsuna amazed the other Scarabia students with her defensive cards like Glass and Mirror, they even asked her about her cards which she was happy to describe once training was over.

KALIM: Alright, training's over! Let's go Tsuna! I want to show you something.

\------------------------------

In another room, Tsuna found herself and cats in a treasure room 

GRIM: Wow. This is a lot of gold.  
KALIM: Is it that surprising?  
I heard that my Dad donated to the school to spice up the dorm when I got accepted, but...  
GRIM: Just how rich are you!? Are you... are you a prince like Leona!?  
KALIM: The Asim Family isn't technically a royal household, so I'm not a prince. Though I have a lot of relatives that are royalty.  
GRIM: Asim...? But isn't your full name Al-Asim?  
KALIM: The "Al" in my name means "son" according to our country's olden language.  
And then, going back to my ancestor's names...  
All of the male family members born into our lineage add "Al" to refer to themselves to indicate us as "son of" our ancestors.  
In my case, our ancestor's last name is Asim, so adding "Al" to that makes me...

Kalim Al-Asim, which basically means, "Kalim-kun, a son of the Asim Family" got it?  
GRIM: Heh... I've never even thought of names' origins before at all...  
KALIM: Was it a bit difficult to understand since it's foreign? Welp, you can just call me Kalim!  
You should come visit our hometown! I'll welcome you gladly! I'm sure dad would like to meet you too!  
Kero: Do you live in a castle or something, too?

KALIM: Nah, I don't. We only have about 100 servants.  
GRIM: 100 is too much already! I only have one, yanno?  
Tsuna: Not a servant. 😠  
KALIM: I'm from a big family with over 30 younger siblings, you know?  
It'll be hard to look after them if we didn't have that many servants.  
GRIM/Kero: O-over 30!?  
KALIM: Ah... or was it 40? I stopped counting when they reached 30!  
I remember all their names and faces though! Ahaha~  
Suppi: The scale of his family is so different compared to us...

"No offense, but it sounds like your folks need a hobby." Kero said earning a confused look from Kalim.

"Why's that?"

"...Never mind."

KALIM: Jamil's father and mother are attendants to our family, too.  
He's been by my side ever since we were little.  
Jamil's an amazing guy, you know? He's smart, he's kind, and he's a great cook!

GRIM: True, the food a while ago was really delicious, yanno?  
KALIM: Right? Then, have dinner with us, too, 'kay~?  
GRIM: Y-yeah...

Tsuna hoped this visit would end soon. Alastor would be looking for her...  
\---------  
"Hmm. Its almost past 4 already. Tsuna hasn't come back. Guess I'll have to look for her. She won't want to miss dinner. I am making her favorite after all." The Radio Demon sighed as he got his staff. "Look throughout the campus for her, and inform me where she is." Alastor said to his shadow minions as they skittered off.

\---------------------------------------------------

Plz comment and stay safe!


	17. Strange Persona Swap

Suddenly, Grim made an exclamation of fright and ran on top of Tsuna's head.

GRIM: Tsuna! Th-there's a carpet moving on its own...!! It's a cursed carpet!!  
KALIM: Oh, so that's where you were. I wish you'd wait where I left you.  
CARPET: ~♪ ~♪  
GRIM: What in the world is that!?  
KALIM: This is the legendary Magic Carpet from the Land of Hot Sands!  
I heard that it's a replica of the Magic Carpet that the King the Sorcerer of the Desert served used to fly in the sky.  
KALIM: It's an heirloom passed on in our family.  
CARPET: (nod, nod)

"Wow! I've heard of these, but this the first one I've seen!" Tsuna said amazed. 

Kero: Fly in the sky... You mean, it's similar to the brooms the students use?  
KALIM: Yup! Riding it is a lot easier than explaining.  
The sun'll set soon, so let's go for a night walk! Come on, get on!  
GRIM: Eh? Are you sure we won't fall off this thing...?  
KALIM: It's alright! Trust me.  
Alright let's go!

[LOCATION: Sky]

Tsuna hung onto Kalim as they flew into the sky. Although she loved flying with Fly and Flight, she never flew at this height before. 

GRIM: Wha-!? We're really flying! We're up so high I can't even look down...!  
The dorm's looking small already.  
KALIM: How is it? Being up on the clouds feels like we're in a different world, right?

"Wow. The stars look like diamonds. We don't see so much back home." Tsuna said. 

KALIM: Ahaha, did you like it?  
GRIM: This is the best~~!  
KALIM: Being able to fly freely in the sky is good, huh? It makes me forget even the smallest of troubles.  
Though Jamil tells me that I'm worrying too much sometimes.  
I wish that he'd take it a little bit easy, too, you know...  
GRIM: Wha-!? A bird I've never seen before is flying over there!  
KALIM: Ah, you're right! Let's go see it!

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm - Hallway]

GRIM: That was really fun!!  
KALIM: I'm so glad you liked it! It's dinner time before we know it, huh!

But then Jamil came along.

JAMIL: Kalim! You're finally back. There's something I want to confirm before dinner, so can you come with?  
KALIM: Yeah, sure! You guys wait at the lounge for a bit.

Tsuna nodded as she left with Grim, but then her hyper-intuition told her that something was going to go wrong.

\--------------------------------

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm - Lounge]

SCARABIA STUDENT A: Ah, I'm so hungry. I wonder what's for dinner tonight.  
SCARABIA STUDENT B: Training today was so tough, too~  
GRIM: The floor here is so heated, yanno? It's completely paradise compared to our dorm.  
Kalim's a good guy, too. I wanna be a part of this dorm now~ Oh, uh, not that I don't like you or Alastor...hehe...

Kero: Ah! That right! We forgot!

Tsuna: Its almost 5! Alastor would be expect us to be back an hour ago!

JAMIL: You're all here, I gather? The Prefect has something to announce before we eat.  
SCARABIA STUDENT A: Something the Prefect wants to announce...?  
Kero: Oh, yeah. Kalim said so a while ago...  
I think he'll stop the training and that he'll allow the students to go home tomorrow, right?

Grim: I'm sure that they'll be happy, but I'll be a bit sad knowing that we can't eat good food every day, yanno~

Then Kalim appeared, but Tsuna sensed something was wrong.

KALIM: .........  
I made a decision that we would be staying in our dorms and training at 6 every morning, but...  
I realized something.  
THAT'S NOT ENOUGH!!!!!  
ALL: Eh!?  
JAMIL: Kalim, I thought we'd be sending the students home...!?  
GRIM: He's saying the complete opposite of his promise, yanno!?  
KALIM: I know i had promised thay, but then I realized: There's no way that we'll accomplish our goal with so short a time.  
We have to exert twice, no-Five times the effort if you don't want to disgrace the name of the dorm!

Starting tomorrow, we'll be doing five hours of studying and then four hours of training!  
GRIM: Eh? Nine hours of work every day?  
KALIM: After dinner will be defensive magic training! Eat and then get ready immediately!  
SCARABIA STUDENTS: Y-yes...!

Then Kalim looked over at Tsuna and the cats.

KALIM: ...Jamil, escort them to the spare room.  
GRIM: EH!? WHY US, TOO!?

'What happened to him all of a sudden...?' Tsuna thought as she was led to a spare room.

JAMIL: .........

But then...

A cloaked shadow appeared in front of Tsuna along with a thunder cat and a giant shadowy dog.

Scarabia student A: Ah! What are those?!

"Shadow, Thunder, Rampage!" Tsuna said in surprise as she felt Alastor's presence in the room. 

"So this is where you were Tsuna." He said from behind her.

"S-sorry Alastor. I lost track, then..." Tsuna quietly said.

"Dont worry. We best return to the dorm." Alastor said pulling Tsuna to him. 

Only for Kalim to roughly grab her arm.

"Ow!" Tsuna said in pain.

"Kalim! Don't! He might harm you!" Jamil shouted.

"What makes you think you can take Tsuna away?" Kalim shouted. 

Alastor just smiled.

"You should know when to hold your tongue. Or it could get you killed. Besides, if I wanted to hurt anyone here.......

I would've done so already."

The Scarabia students were silent in fear at the tone of his voice. 

"Come Tsuna, let's return home." Alastor said as her spirits returned to card form and he made a portal back to Phantomhive Dorm. 

At the side, Jamil bit his lip.

'This is gonna be harder than I thought...'

\-------------------------------------  
The next day, Alastor insisted Tsuna stayed with him now and she spent the day with him coiled like a boa on her in the blanket and pillow fort they made.

Alastor also did an early Christmas present for Tsuna by showing her the new Phantomhive Stage Theater and VIP room. 

"Wow Alastor! You really out done yourself." Grim stated in amazement. 

"This is excellent! Now Phantomhive Dorm has a area dedicated to the Master of the Theater." Tsuna smiled. 

"I'm so pleased you like it." Alastor said as he led Tsuna to the stage as he snapped his fingers. 

The two danced to electro swing as time passed to lunchtime.

Then there came a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Tsuna said as she arrived to the door. It was Jamil.  
JAMIL: Sorry for the sudden visit, but I need to talk with you Tsuna. Its urgent. 

Tsuna: Oh sure. Please come in.

In the lounge...

Alastor: Does this have anything to do with Kalim?

GRIM: I thought he was a smiley, happy-go-lucky dude, but it's like he's a different person now... What happened?  
JAMIL:Well..... I'm sure that he's being influenced by Scarabia's results during the Tournament and during the exams...He's probably feeling responsible for it.  
He's becoming a little bit more unstable lately.  
GRIM: That's more than unstable, yanno? It's like he's a different person.  
JAMIL: I've known him for a long time, but I haven't seen Kalim act like that before at all.

Suppi: That's right. Kalim mentioned you were his servant since childhood and your whole family served his for generations.

Jamil: Exactly. His speech and conduct has changed from when we were young. I never thought he would become tyrannous all of a sudden... I can't keep up anymore...  
Everyone's followed him as Prefect with no problem before, but right now they're at a loss for what to do...  
To be honest, he had been unreasonable lately, as well...  
It's only a matter of time before the students start complaining. Or worse.  
I've always supported his decisions up until now, but... I can already feel my limit.

Tsuna: I can understand that. Kalim may get in real trouble if the whole dorm can't take anymore. 

GRIM: Hm... Vice Prefects like you and Trey sure have it tough, huh...  
JAMIL: Ah!  
I see... Tsuna, you must be a "diamond in the rough"!  
Kero/Suppi/Tsuna: Eh?  
GRIM: Hah? What's that?  
JAMIL: Heartslabyul and Savanaclaw...Octavinelle, too. I've heard that you're an exceptional student who managed to help solve their problems for them. You even keep Alastor under control on the campus.   
GRIM: Hehe~! That's right! Those guys are all grateful for what we did for them, yanno~?  
JAMIL: That's why, I'm begging you! Can you please lend a hand here in Scarabia, too?  
GRIM: Eh?  
JAMIL: Meeting you by coincidence at the cafeteria is a sign, too!  
I'm sure that you'll make a conclusion more brilliant than diamonds!  
Tsuna: E-even if you ask us that, it's a bit, um...

Alastor: I'm sure its something you can't handle. As long as I come along as well.😈

Jamil:😨 W-well, I suppose...

Alastor: Excellent! We'll see you after dinner tonight. We're busy around here ourselves after all! 

After Jamil left....

Tsuna:...You can tell too?

Alastor: I wouldn't be a professional overlord if I didn't. 

Grim: What are you talking about?

Tsuna: We're gonna need some help. (Dialing a number) Azul? Hello. Listen, we need a favor.

\------------------  
Tsuna and Alastor are onto Jamil...  
Plz comment!


	18. Reinforcements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, Tsuna and her group came by Scarabia on Jamil's request only they weren't alone.

AZUL: Hello, we have come to visit.  
FLOYD: Ah, it's hot. It's like summer here...

SCARABIA STUDENTS: !!??

It was Azul, Floyd, Jade, and the Phantomhive group.  
SCARABIA STUDENT A: It's the Octavinelle guys!  
SCARABIA STUDENT B: What do you need from us!?  
AZUL: Ah, I am so very sorry, but we heard you have been in a bind so we thought to come by and help.  
Scarabia students: Help us?  
Alastor: Yes, we've helped the dorms of Heartslabyul, Savanaclaw and Octavinelle, so why not help you as well?  
GRIM: Ugh... We're not here because we like it, yanno...

SCARABIA STUDENT A: Th-that's...!  
SCARABIA STUDENT B: Thank you very much for helping us...?

JAMIL: Hey, you guys. It's almost time for morning training. Kalim will get mad again if you're late—  
JAMIL: !!!???  
AZUL: Oh, hello there, Jamil-san! How do you do?  
JAMIL: Azul Ashengrotto...! And the Leech Brothers, too. What are you doing here?  
JADE: It is unfavorable for us to be returning to our hometown during winter.  
FLOYD: We spend our holidays at the dorm during this time year~ Aha~  
JAMIL: Come again...?

JADE: Though, it seemed we heard you were having a problem from Tsuna. She was so concerned for Kalim, she thought to get our help too.  
FLOYD: We brought some seafood pizza as a gift, too~  
AZUL: In any case, I would like to hand it to him directly. He is awake already, I presume?  
JAMIL: I said that he's not in the moo—Don't walk by me! Azul!

JADE: Let us go as well, Hazel-san.  
FLOYD: Don't fall behind now, 'kay~?

"Understood. I'm so glad to have them as my allies... Is that okay to say?

GRIM: These guys definitely have something up their sleeves...

\-------------------------

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm]

KALIM: Oh, Azul? What brings you to our dorm?  
AZUL: Good morning, how are you faring today, Kalim-san? Scarabia is as wonderful as I remember it! It is snowing outside, but it seems as if it is still summer here.  
This seems like a wonderful location to build a resort in, don't you agree?  
KALIM: Oh? I don't get it, but thanks for the compliment!

AZUL: Oh, no. By the way... I did not expect Scarabia to spend the holidays at the dorm.  
KALIM: Yeah. You guys aren't going home, too?  
Alastor: Their home is covered by ice at this time of year so the boys are sticking around.  
AZUL: That is right! What a funny coincidence. That is why I am here to suggest a joint training camp between Scarabia and Octavinelle to make the most of our time.  
JAMIL: Wha...!?  
AZUL: I feel as if we have a lot to learn from the way you operate during the holidays as well.  
KALIM: I like that! I have no objections to having you guys stay in our dorm, too!  
JAMIL: Kalim, I'm against it.

That was when Tsuna and Alastor felt a red flag going up at this.  
KALIM: Eh? Why?  
JAMIL: We're training exactly because we need to catch up to the other dorms. And then you're inviting a different Prefect to stay here? It's like inviting an enemy into our territory.  
KALIM: Calling them enemies is too much. Plus, you let those two from Phantomhive stay here, remember? Jamil: That's... You're right, but...that was different... I'm saying this for your sake, too, Azul...!  
AZUL: I understand what you are trying to say, Jamil-san. We are practically rivals, after all.  
Unfortunately, we will have to say goodbye for now. Kalim-san, Jamil-san, I wish you good luck on your training.

AZUL: (sighs)... I guess the three of us will have to spend the harsh winter alone once more... Well, it is not our say, so let's go.  
JADE: After we worked so hard trying to catch the magic carpet, too...  
FLOYD: It really wrecked Mostro Lounge, too...  
AZUL/JADE/FLOYD: Hah...~~~~~~~ So heartbroken...~~~

'Where did they learn to act like that...?' Kero thought  
GRIM: That's pretty lousy acting, yanno...? That's not gonna work.

KALIM: Wait a second!  
JAMIL: ......... (sighs)...  
KALIM: Azul is a high-leveled magician!  
It'll be better to have him help us out if we wanna improve, too!  
Plus, it goes against the Asim Family's policies to not repay favors.  
AZUL: Ah, Kalim-san...! Oh, how kind-hearted and understanding you are!  
But, of course! I will do whatever I can to help you out as well!  
JADE: Us brothers will help out with the cooking and cleaning should there be a need.  
Tsuna: Alastor can help too!  
Grim: Yeah! He knows how to make a mean pot of jambalaya!  
FLOYD: Yup, yup~ We help out at the shop a lot, so we're practically experts~  
KALIM: That'll be a big help! It will lessen Jamil's work, too!  
JAMIL: Don't worry about me. Ah, geez...! You're not listening at all...  
KALIM: Alright! Let's start training with Azul's help! Meet us at the garden after you've settled in.  
AZUL: Understood. Please go easy on us, everyone. Fufufu...

'Easy my foot...' Suppi thought.

\---------------------------------------------------  
[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Empty Private Room]

GRIM: Kalim was in a good mood today.  
AZUL: Yes, to me it seemed like the usual Kalim-san.  
"However, his eyes get so much narrower when he's angry and he speaks in a scary way. Almost like Alastor." Tsuna said.  
Alastor: I'll take that as a compliment.  
JADE: Is that an indicator of his mood, I wonder?  
FLOYD: What do you mean?  
JADE: I simply cannot fathom Kalim-san being as moody as Floyd, after all...  
I feel as if there's some other underlying factor to consider.

"That's what we suspect as well. Something bigger is going on here." Alastor stated.  
GRIM: Jamil said it's 'cause they couldn't place during the Magift Tournament and during the tests.  
FLOYD: Eh~? Was Rakko-chan the type to worry about that?  
GRIM: Otter...?  
JADE: He's talking about Kalim-san. Floyd loves nicknaming people after sea creatures.  
He refers to you fondly as Azarashi-chan due to your slightly pudgy and adorable silhouette as well. And Lionfish for Hazel because she can be like an actual lioness.  
GRIM: "Pudgy" sounds like an insult, yanno!  
FLOYD: Rakko-chan's always smiling and moving to the beat of his own drum like an otter, right?  
AZUL: Indeed. He is very cheerful, and I just cannot imagine him becoming very unstable just because of one bad grade or that he didn't place in Magift.  
Like Alastor said, there is a high possibility that the cause is entirely something else.  
It seems like becoming more familiar with him will be helpful with solving our problem.  
Jade, can I ask you to have a little "talk" with him for a little bit?  
JADE: Understood. However, Jamil-san might pose as a little bit of a challenge.

"Jade's right. He was on edge when you guys decided to intrude." Tsuna pointed out.  
JADE: Kalim-san on the other hand might "talk" without problems.  
FLOYD: Then, I'm gonna go play with Umihebi-kun while you do that~  
AZUL: Very good. I shall accompany you.  
ALL: Fufufu...

GRIM: Their eyes are definitely saying something else, yanno...

"At least, they are helping us. Don't forget that Grim." Suppi reminded his fellow dormmate.

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Jamil's Room]

JAMIL: (sigh)... Kalim's deciding things on his own again.  
Does he know how hard I've worked for this... Damn it...!  
Kalim's already asleep, so there shouldn't be any more problems for now.

(knock, knock)

JAMIL: Who could it be at this hour...?

AZUL: Good evening, Jamil-san.  
FLOYD: Hello~~  
GRIM: We're intruding!

"Sorry for visiting so late." Tsuna and Alastor smiled.

JAMIL: !! ... What do you need?  
AZUL: We found a board game I have never seen before when Kalim-san toured us around his treasure vault. Kalim-san explained the rules to me, but I simply couldn't follow.  
FLOYD: How do you play this board game? What's with the holes and jewels...?  
JAMIL: Oh, that's Mancala. It's a popular board game back at home.   
AZUL: I am part of the Board Game Club, so I am naturally curious. Would you please play a game with us?  
FLOYD: Me, too~! I wanna play with Umihebi-kun~! Aha~~  
GRIM: There's no way the great Grim'll back out from a contest, yanno!  
JAMIL: ... Kalim's asleep already, so it shouldn't be a problem.  
I understand. My room can't accommodate this many people, so let's move to the lounge.

\-------------------------

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Hallway]

JADE: I am so sorry, Kalim-san. I did not know that you were already sleeping.  
I should return tomorrow. I can't believe how selfish I was for requesting to see the treasure vault again...  
KALIM: It's fine, don't worry~! What'd you wanna see?  
JADE: I was so curious about the tapestry and carpets deep inside the room.  
Such handicrafts are a very rare sight under the sea.  
I am very interested in your country's culture, you see?  
Especially since a vast desert is the exact opposite of our hometown.  
KALIM: Ah! I think I have a carpet somewhere that'd look good inside your dorm, too!  
It's just gathering dust here, so you can have it if you want~  
JADE: Will that be okay?  
KALIM: Of course! Okay, we're here.

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Treasure Vault]

JADE: Ah, seeing it up close is truly a marvelous sight...!  
JADE: Kalim-san, what is this peacock-green fabric?  
KALIM: Oh, that's weaved silk. It's a story from long, long ago, back before they reformed the rule of royals only marrying royals. You see, the princess married a "street rat" raised in the slums. That's the color she always wore.That color's actually pretty popular among boys and girls back at home!  
JADE: How marvelous! I feel like I understand the Mermaid Princess's interest and desire for such things now. Managing all these treasures must be a lot of work.  
KALIM: Jamil takes care of that, actually. He airs them out sometimes, too. In fact, he takes care of a lot of things for me. It's a rule because his family acts as retainers to mine.  
JADE: Jamil-san is such a capable aide. Azul has talked highly of him, too.  
KALIM: Ehehe~ He is, right? He's really amazing! It's Jamil who taught me magic and how to study better, too. He teaches way better than any tutor I've had.  
Ah, he's a really great dancer, too! Though... He doesn't dance in front of a lot of people...  
JADE: And you do not confide in that amazing Jamil-san?  
KALIM: Eh...?  
JADE: It is a long vacation and yet the students in the dorm are being made to train severely every day... It is something I simply cannot think you will do. Why do this though?  
KALIM: Ah... That's...  
It's because we really needed more training... I think...?  
JADE: It is your own decision, is it not? Why do you sound so unsure?  
KALIM: I see what you mean... It's supposed to be my decision, but...  
I feel like I've been spacing out a lot lately...  
JADE: And why is that?  
KALIM: Jamil said that it's because I'm just getting tired because of my duties and all that...  
JADE: Oh?  
KALIM: I've had a bad streak of falling asleep when I'm facing something difficult...  
My home tutors and Jamil lecture me a lot when that happens...  
JADE: And what difficult things do you mean, to be exact?  
KALIM: Things like the Magift Tournament, the exams, and not ranking in them... And what counter-measures we can come up with and all that...  
KALIM: I think about them and then I end up spacing out. I'm so hopeless, huh...~  
JADE: Was it not your idea to come up with the training during winter break?  
KALIM: Yeah, that's right... I think...  
JADE: Another indecisive response...

JADE: (He leaves me with no choice. My winning rate is maybe 5%, but I shall bring my trump card out now.)

JADE: Ah, ow...!  
KALIM: What happened?  
JADE: I am sorry, it seems like something got in my eye. Would you please take a look?  
KALIM: Are you okay? Can you lean down a bit...? Which eye?  
JADE: My left eye. Look straight into my left eye... Yes, just like that... "There is no need to be afraid, I want to be of help to you."  
JADE: Shock the Heart.  
KALIM: ... Eh?  
JADE: You must swear to answer the truth and only the truth to my questions.  
"You are..."

\-------------------------------------------

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Empty Private Room]

Later...

AZUL: Thank you for the hard work, Jade. Did you manage to have a talk with Kalim-san?  
JADE: Yes. It is as you thought, Azul. It is highly probable that Kalim-san is being brainwashed and controlled using magic.  
GRIM: Brainwashed!?

"I thought so too. This was way too familiar..." Tsuna said.

GRIM: Is that even possible?  
JADE: You know how Ruggie-san is able to control people's movements with his magic, yes? There are a variety of hypnotic magic that can control a person's mind as well.  
However, it requires quite a high-leveled technique and magical capabilities, so...  
As a result there aren't many magicians out there who dare use it...  
FLOYD: It'd be impossible unless they have Azul's technique and magical power.  
AZUL: Even so, It would still be difficult to attempt to control a living being like that.  
GRIM: I don't think there's anyone on Azul's level here in Scarabia, let alone the school, yanno? Except Tsuna and Alastor that is. Besides, Kalim's unique magic can only summon water. And Jamil said that he was a pretty average student, too.

"And that's where Alastor I sensed a red flag." Tsuna said getting the attention. "We don't think he's being truthful about himself." Alastor added.  
AZUL: I agree with Sawada. A skilled hawk hides its talons, as the saying goes.  
FLOYD: So, who's doing it and what do they gain from controlling Rakko-chan?  
JADE: Unfortunately, I was not able to extract that information.  
FLOYD: You couldn't figure it out even with your unique magic?  
GRIM: Jade's unique magic? Oh, yeah... I don't think we've seen his unique magic yet. What's it do?  
FLOYD: Floyd... I always tell you to be careful about revealing our unique magic to others, do I not?  
AZUL: Well, telling Tsuna and Alastor will not do any harm. 

GRIM: Me too! Me Too!  
JADE: (sighs)... Very well, then. The more aware people become of my unique magic, the more they become cautious around me. Which is why I do not like talking about it, but...My unique magic is called "Shock the Heart". Simply put, it allows someone to tell me only the absolute truth.  
GRIM: Wha–!? Does that mean they can't lie to you!?  
JADE: I can only use it against a person once.  
Once I have used it, I cannot use it on the same person again.  
Another problem it that, it is not guaranteed to work on strong magicians or someone as overly cautious as Azul.  
It will only work perfectly against those who are gullible and those who are doubting their own hearts.  
As a result, It is a unique magic that is quite limited, I'm afraid.  
FLOYD: It works so much better against cowards and crybabies though~  
JADE: Fufufu, indeed.  
GRIM: That's a pretty twisted smile...

"Boys..." Tsuna said wanting to know what happened.  
JADE: In any case, Kalim-san is the overly friendly type, so he easily fell for my magic.  
However...

\------Flashback--------------

Scarabia Dorm – Treasure Vault

JADE: Look straight into my left eye... Yes, just like that... "There is no need to be afraid, I want to be of help to you." Shock the Heart.  
KALIM: ... Eh?  
JADE: You must swear to answer the truth and only the truth to my questions."Do you know any students here who can use hypnotic magic?"  
KALIM: I do.  
JADE: Then, what is his name?  
KALIM: That's... I can't say.  
JADE: Eh?  
KALIM: It's something I absolutely can't tell anyone. I promised him long ago. That's why I won't say it.  
JADE: Is that so...? I understand.  
KALIM: ... Hm? What was I doing just now...?  
JADE: Thank you very much. Thanks to your help, I have cleared what I was tasked to do.  
KALIM: R-really? I don't really get it, but it's good that you're feeling better!  
JADE: Indeed.

[Flashback END]

JADE: That's how it went.  
AZUL: Hahaha! How very interesting indeed! Kalim-san's kindness completely won against your unique magic.  
JADE: It is very frustrating to admit, but that is what happened.  
FLOYD: I always thought he'd be loose-lipped, so that's unexpected~  
JADE: That just means that it is a very dear promise to him.

"And whoever did this to him, is also someone he absolutely trusts with even his life. It's the only explanation why he won't reveal anything else." Alastor added.

"That makes sense." Grim said folding his arms.  
AZUL: Fufu... Still, that dedication has practically revealed the cause of strife within their dorm. All we need to do is to add the finishing touches. Let us catch the one responsible red-handed, shall we?

"So what do we do, Azul?" Tsuna asked.  
AZUL: I have a plan. First...

\----------------------------------------------------  
Tsuna could barely stay asleep. Last night, she had another dream. Ever since she arrived to this school, she had been gaining a dream in link to a certain member to the Great Seven. 

The first was of the Queen of Hearts, the next was of the King of Beasts, and the last one was of the Witch of the Sea.

This one was of the tactician of the Hot Sands. And it was looking like he took over a kingdom by force and fear when everything boiled over.

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Empty Private Room]

GRIM: Wha... Are we going to the Oasis again...?

AZUL: I woke you up early so we can avoid that. Come, let us be on our way.

The ragtag group went over to.......

JADE: Good morning, Kalim-san.

KALIM: Hnghh... Jamil? Good moring...

JADE: No, it's Jade. Our names do seem similar, do they not? Fufu.

KALIM: Eh...? Wha–? Why're you in my room?

JADE: I have brought you your morning tea and a change of clothes. Rise and shine now.

KALIM: Eh? What? Why...? Where's Jamil?

AZUL: Do not worry, we can help you out with simple tasks.

(knocking on the door)

JAMIL: Kalim, it's time to—Wha–!?

JAMIL: Azul, Jade...? Grim and Hazel as well... What are you doing in Kalim's room?

AZUL: Oh, good morning to you, Jamil-san!

AZUL: You can go back to sleep for a bit if you'd like.

AZUL: We will be taking care of Kalim-san every morning starting today.

JAMIL: What...!?

AZUL: We realized something while we were talking last night. You are the only one who has been working so hard day in and day out, Jamil-san.

JADE: Scarabia has graciously welcomed us in, after all.

We figured we should do something for you in return.

GRIM: We call this the "Help Jamil De-stress!" plan, yanno!

JAMIL: Wh-what are you—No, I can't let you do that.

Alastor: Well Jamil, Tsuna realized that you do so much for the dorm along with attending to Kalim, that we haven't been giving you any assistance. So, I figured that's what we should do. I would like to offer my expertise as a trainer for the Scarabia students as well.

KALIM: Oh... Oh...!! OOOOHHHH!!!! That's a great idea! I've always been thinking of how to make things easier for Jamil, y'know?

JADE: Kalim-san's feelings for his attendant is such a wonderful thing to witness.

I wish that Azul would learn a thing or two from you, honestly.

AZUL: Ahaha! You really do like butting into other people's business, don't you, Jade?

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Lounge]

FLOYD: Hey, little guppy. That one's not seasoned yet, so leave it there for a while.

SCARABIA STUDENT A: P-pardon me!

SCARABIA STUDENT B: The vegetables in the oven are done roasting.

FLOYD: I've already tasted that, so just put it on the table.

JAMIL: B-breakfast's already being prepared...!? D-did you do this, Floyd?

FLOYD: Good morning, Umihebi-kun~ Yup, we all prepared it.

You know how Azul's been saying he wanted to help you, right~?

JAMIL: I-it's no problem... I can't let a guest do work around the dorms.

FLOYD: We're not exactly guests, you know? We're your training buddies.

JAMIL: But, Kalim only eats food prepared by me because he's worried about being poisoned...

FLOYD: Hah? You think I can't prepare good food and that I'd poison him?

Try testing it for poison, then~ Rakko-chan'll eat if you tasted it, right?

JAMIL: That—You have a point, but...

SCARABIA STUDENT A: Vice Prefect, please taste the roasted vegetables!

SCARABIA STUDENT B: I think that this soup is quite delicious, but... I want to hear your opinions.

JAMIL: Fine... I'll taste them.

Oh, did you prepare for the parade already? Usually we eat after we march...

AZUL: Actually! As Octavinelle's Prefect, I had offered Kalim-san a proposal regarding the parades.

JAMIL: Wha—Where'd you come from!?

AZUL: Instead of going for long-distance walks and doing aerobics... It is far more effective to do muscle training indoors.

Tsuna: You see, The Scarabia Dorm's dessert is very hot, so we were concerned about students getting heat stroke. So, I proposed doing some swimming instead.

FLOYD: You guys have a really big fountain right outside, y'know? It's much more fun to just swim around~

AZUL: Indeed. Based on my experience, swimming burns fat faster than walking.

SCARABIA STUDENT A: In other words... We don't have to march everyday...?

SCARABIA STUDENT B: They did it, Vice Prefect!

AZUL: Moreover, having a late breakfast affects concentration and performance. Though, overeating is not allowed.

KALIM: Good morning. Oh! Looks like food's all ready.

GRIM: Looks scrumptious!

JADE: Floyd seems to be in a good mood as well. Whenever he's in a bad mood, it shows up in his cooking, you see...

FLOYD: Umihebi-kun prepared your portions for you, Rakko-chan~ Come on, dig in~

ALL: Thank you for the food!

KALIM: This soup's very good!

FLOYD: Right~? It's full of seafood, you know~?

JAMIL: ......  
\---------------

AZUL: What's most important to remember when doing ancient charms is the vocabulary.

KALIM: I'm not really good with memorizing~ It makes me sleepy.

Tsuna: Have you tried walking around while reading aloud? It works for students who can't sit still long.

Alastor: Tsuna's right.

GRIM: I think I can do that, too!

KALIM: Alright, let's all try it!

SCARABIA STUDENTS: Yes, Prefect!

\-------------

KALIM: Yes! I feel like I remember more than ever!

JAMIL: (sighs)

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm]

AZUL: Slight exercise helps with concentration, too. However, do not exert yourself to the point where you're exhausted.

JADE: Doing simulation battles helps relieve some stress as well.

FLOYD: Aha~! I wanna go wild, so I'll join~! Someone spar with me!

KALIM: Alight! Let's split into two teams of five! Ahahaha! Doing simulations is so fun! We can also test out what we learned~

SCARABIA STUDENTS: Yes, Prefect!

JAMIL: (sighs)...

\--,--,-----------------------  
[LOCATION: Cafeteria]

AZUL: Do you know what is the most important for growing boys like us? Yes! It is food.We must make sure that we have a well-balanced nutrition. Overeating or not eating at all will affect our performance later on.

JADE: Knowledge of food preparation and ingredients is very valuable, too.

KALIM: Maybe I should try learning how to cook. I don't have to worry about poison if I made them myself, too.

JAMIL: Oh, please. You'll just get hurt again.

FLOYD: Rakko-chan can help with stirring the soup, then.

JADE: Please watch over it closely so the soup does not boil over. Alastor you don't mind making the main course?

KALIM: Yeah! Leave it to me!

Alastor: Trust me, you won't be disappointed.

JADE: Come, everyone. Let us prepare some delicious food.

SCARABIA STUDENTS: Yes!

After preparing food and all everyone was back in the Scarabia dorm eating.

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Lounge]

KALIM: That was so good~! Plus Alastor sure can cook! I can't believe Tsuna gets to eat like this all the time! 

Jade: I agree. You need to give me the recipe.

Alastor: Why thank you. Mother did teach me well. In fact one recipe was so delicious it almost killed her! Ha!

Students: 😂

Grim: They laugh at that?

Tsuna: Least they're happy.

AZUL: Eating good food and having enough rest between activities can help with brain development. It will help you study better at night, too.

KALIM: You're so smart, Azul! It's so amazing. I was trying so hard without knowing a lotta things, and... I think I may have been unreasonable with everyone. I still need to learn a lot as a Prefect.

AZUL: Everybody makes mistakes. There is still a lot of time. You can still make up for them.

Alastor: Maybe that was the whole problem, my boy. You were too focused to figuring out what to do for training that you couldn't be able to really focus on how to improve yourself.

SCARABIA STUDENT A: I wouldn't mind staying at school if training was like this.

SCARABIA STUDENT B: Yeah. We can only spend time together like this while we're in school anyway.

SCARABIA STUDENT C: I feel like I just woke up from a nightmare...

JAMIL: .........!

\------------------------

AZUL: I see that there are a lot of Scarabia students who are good with astrology and ancient charms.

KALIM: The Sorcerer of the Desert was apparently good at foresight, so students with the same abilities are gathered here. I'm not really good at either though. Ahaha!

AZUL: I have heard that the Sorcerer was able to succeed with natural magic even though he used artificial equipment. I think that the reason why he was able to systematize astrology quicker than other magicians... Was because he was a more advanced thinker than the others.

KALIM: Heh~ The Great Seven are really awesome, huh~! Though, I'd also say Death's the most interesting, though he's more of a neutral force.

Hazel: Why do you think so?

JAMIL: .........

AZUL: Oh, my... It is almost 3 PM. Let us study a bit more and then take a quick break.

JADE: Shall I prepare some tea?

AZUL: No, I'll go get them ready. I am mostly done with my homework, after all.

JAMIL: I'll help you.

AZUL: That would be wonderful. Shall we, Jamil-san?

AZUL: The students have progressed about 15% more since we started. A favorable result, I should say. I heard from Tsuna and Alastor that Kalim-san has been a bit out of sorts lately, but...It seems like he has calmed down after we've joined your training. And the students seem to have regained their trust for Kalim-san, too.

JAMIL: (quietly) ...That's gonna be a problem.

AZUL: Pardon?

JAMIL: Sorry, but I need you to leave Scarabia and go back to where you came from.

\---------------------------

Plz comment and stay safe!


	19. A Servant's Limit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has a limit, even a servant...

JAMIL: Sorry, but I need you to leave Scarabia and go back to where you came from.

AZUL: Jamil-san, what is the matter? Did I do something bad...?

JAMIL: You still don't get it? Take a look at how sad I am.

AZUL: Eh...?

"You looked me in the eyes, didn't you? What a fool. "The person reflected in your eyes shall be your Master." "You shall answer when you are asked, and you shall obey when you are ordered. Snake Whisper."" Jamil lowly said.

Azul then felt a sudden dizziness take over him. "What...!? Ugh... My head feels...!"

JAMIL: It will only hurt the more you resist. Give it up already. Now—!

AZUL: Ugh......!

JAMIL: Azul, what is your Master's name?

AZUL: My Master is— It is you, Master Jamil. Please give me your orders, Master...

JAMIL: Hmph. Haha... Hahahaha!! You underestimated me as a sorcerer, didn't you? Serves you right, Mr. Prefect. Good grief... Thanks to you, all of my plans are ruined! I was so close to chasing Kalim out of his position by using those two from Phantomhive as well. And I tried so hard into having Tsuna be repulsed by him with his 'tyranny'. Do you know how much planning I've done to chase him out without looking like the mastermind behind it? First, I'll have you order the twins into going back to the Coral Sea—No, wait... Azul, you've returned the magic you stole from people using your contracts, right?

AZUL: Yes......

JAMIL: Tch, I guess I can't use you as a powerful tool, then. Azul's "It's a Deal" has a lot of advantageous merits, but...Making him do that all over again will definitely take some time...

AZUL: I remember what was written in the contracts...

JAMIL: What?

AZUL: All the secrets, worries, weaknesses, and desires of those who made a contract with me... I remember them all.

JAMIL: What a creepy collection! I made the right choice not making friends with you. Hmm...I recall that you made one with Tsuna as well. What do you know about her now?

"She is the Future Mafia Donna of Vongola, tenth generation. They are basically the royalty of the mafia. She's also the descent of Reed Clow, a powerful Sorcerer and the only person to harness the Cosmic Flames." Azul drawled.

" ! Amazing! To think all that raw power had been standing in front of me, teasing me the whole time. I knew she was strong, but still! (Jamil pauses for a bit before turning to Azul again.) What of the demon Alastor? You know his secrets too?"

"Only his story. He was the Cannibal Killer of New Orleans when he was still alive, and he did it for his own entertainment. 

After he fell into Hell, overnight he began to topple overlords were dominant for centuries. That kind of raw power had never been harnessed by a moral soul before period shortly afterwards he began broadcasting his carnage throughout hell just so everyone could see his ability. 

Ever since sinners called him the Radio Demon." 

"Hahaha...! Perfect... This is perfect!! I can still win! You really are my genie in a lamp, Azul!" Jamil said giddily.

"Do you wish to hear of the Headmaster's secrets?" Azul asked.

JAMIL: Of course. If I can exploit the Headmaster's weaknesses, then... I can finally be free...! I can chase Kalim out of the school and become Prefect myself!

JADE: I have heard enough.

JAMIL: !?

And right behind Jamil was Tsuna, Alastor, Kero, Suppi, Grim and the twins.

Tsuna: (Folding her arms) Your act was really good, I admit that. But one thing set me off; your familial loyalty.

Alastor: Last I checked, I don't know any family who's completely loyal to servitude. There's always the one nail that sticks out.

GRIM: So, you finally showed your real face! How dare you make a fool of us!?

JAMIL: Wha—How much did you hear...!?

JADE: We heard everything. The conversation you had with Azul ever since you left the Lounge...They were being recorded and broadcast live all over the school using Azul's smartphone.

JAMIL: What?

JADE: Presently, there are over 5000 people tuning in to Azul's MajiCame live broadcast.

JADE: Apparently, "Evil Scheme Unfolding in a Certain Magic Academy" trended quite a bit. The Vice Prefect's stage debut! Of course, every single dorm resident was watching from the lounge as well.

(footsteps)

And lo and behold, there was the Scarabia students, all with upset, shocked or heartbroken faces.

SCARABIA STUDENT A: Vice Prefect... Please tell us it's not true...

SCARABIA STUDENT B: You've... You've been deceiving us and the Prefect all this time...!?

GRIM: He's a wolf in sheep's clothing, yanno! A big liar!

JAMIL: Th-that's... It's not... I...

Alastor: There is no need to feign innocence young man. The fact that Azul can't move because of your magic is proof enough. Jamil-san...You brainwashed Kalim-san using your unique magic to cause confusion within your dorm! You are the real mastermind!

JAMIL: ......! I didn't plan for things to escalate, but you leave me no choice...Azul, this is an order! Throw them all out this instant!

AZUL: Yes, as you wish, Master.

JADE: ...! Azul! You mustn't! Please return to your senses.

JAMIL: That won't do you any good!

AZUL: Yes, I am Master Jamil's loyal servant...–As if that will ever happen.

JAMIL: What!?

AZUL: Jamil-san, I am afraid that karma will have its due. You underestimated me and simply thought of me as a greedy magician, did you not? Now, no one will believe the Vice Prefect when he says he's doing this for the students' good. Serves you right.

JAMIL: What's going on...!? I'm sure that you looked me straight in the eyes...!

AZUL: I am simply a very cautious magician who has a counter-measure for everything that comes my way. Right, Floyd?

FLOYD: You let your guard down so easily, didn't you, Umihebi-kun?

GRIM: Wha–!? What's up with your voice!?

FLOYD: I made a contract with Azul to make my voice sound deeper. How's it~? Shocking, ain't it? In exchange, I lent Azul my "Bind the Heart."

AZUL: Floyd's unique magic is called "Bind the Heart". It is able to jam an opponent's magic and redirect it to somewhere else.

Tsuna: Oh! You used Bind the Heart to redirect the brainwashing magic! Clever.

Kero: That would explain why our attacks wouldn't work on him back at the Coral Sea.

AZUL: Correct, Tsuna-san, Kero.

AZUL: I ripped it off from Floyd... Rather—I used this magic I borrowed from Floyd to redirect Jamil-san's unique magic. And then, all I had to do was pretend to be controlled so Jamil-san would let his guard down and reveal his plans. Simple as that.

GRIM: (Giggles) Pretty twisted personality you've got there, Azul! 

AZUL: I would prefer it if you called it cunning. In any case, I figured that Jamil-san would be the only one here strong enough to rival Jade's unique magic.... Well, I only thought this plan up after deliberating a while.

But while this was happening, Tsuna noticed that Kalim came along, and he looked very upset. Like everything he was told was found out to be a lie.

KALIM: Ja...mil...? Tell me... What's going on...?

JAMIL: K-Kalim...

KALIM: T-tell me, it's all a lie, isn't it...? You didn't really...I noticed that I've been spacing out and losing track of time, but...I... That's just because of my anemia, isn't it...? I... I can fall asleep anywhere, right? You scolded me a lot for that, too. Hey... It's all a lie, isn't it? I was just dozing off, right...?

JAMIL: .....

KALIM: You wouldn't do something like control me or chase me out, right...? Jamil, you were... You said that you'll never betray me, didn't you? We're best friends, aren't we!?

JAMIL: ......Haha. Hahahaha...

'Oh boy. He's starting to lose it-! Wait, does this mean?!' Tsuna thought in a panic.

JAMIL: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!

KALIM: H-hey, what's wrong...!?

JAMIL: That's exactly what I'm talking about...

KALIM: Eh...?

JAMIL: You see... Ever since I can remember, that carefree, positive, and foolish attitude of yours... I'VE ALWAYS HATED IT!!! You keep doing what you want without thinking of what I have to do for you!! I've always hated seeing your smile. I'M SO SICK OF IT!! I won't sugarcoat anything anymore. I've always, ALWAYS wished that you were gone. But that all ends today, too! For me, and my family... I'll do anything for our sake!!

KALIM: Jamil, wait!

Suppi: If he does this-!

JAMIL: "The person reflected in your eyes shall be your Master." "You shall answer when you are asked, and you shall obey when you are ordered. Snake Whisper."

SCARABIA STUDENTS: ...... Ugh...

SCARABIA STUDENT A: My head... hurts...

AZUL: Th-this can't be...! He cast his magic on everyone!?

JAMIL: Throw Kalim and the Octavinelle bastards out!

SCARABIA STUDENTS: Yes, Master...!

KALIM: Jamil!?

AZUL: Unbelievable... I didn't think he'd be able to control this many at once...!

Tsuna: I knew he was lying when he said he was ordinary. 

Kero: He's a top-class magician after all!

FLOYD: They keep getting back up. Are they zombies or sumthin'?

KALIM: Jamil, please stop! I get it already! I'll go back home so you can be the Prefect, so please...!

JAMIL: Hah? What are you saying? My curse won't disappear that easily...Kalim, as long as you're alive, I—!

JADE: You mustn't, Jamil-san! If you keep using your unique magic, you will fall to Blot...!

JAMIL: Shut up! Don't order me around! I'm done playing servant!! I WILL BE FREE—!!

Jamil had fallen into overblot.

KALIM: Wh-what's that...? Is that Jamil!?

'Yikes. And I thought Azul's was the most sinister.' Kero thought.

JADE: The atmosphere has changed, too. This is similar to Azul's incident...!

AZUL: Overblot! This might be a little bit tough since we wouldn't have any reinforcements around.

GRIM: Did he fall into evil berserker mode, too!?

AZUL: The negative energy from the Blot's influence is rising... Everyone, take cover!

JAMIL: I'll show you how it's done... It's time to say good-bye.

AZUL: We need to make him come back to his senses or else... He will be consumed by his magic.

GRIM: Gyahhh!!! That's a big monster! I'm so scared!

KALIM: Jamil! Please, don't do this anymore!

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Hallway]

The guys all fought valiantly, but it seemed to be in vain. Then Jamil flung Tsuna into a wall knocking her out.

"Tsuna!!!" Alastor shouted in concern for his rabbit.

"I don't have to answer to incompetent kings and tricksters anymore! Throw yourself to the ends of the earth and never come back!!" As Jamil blasted a huge burst of magic towards the boys and Grim sending them somewhere far away.

JAMIL: BAAAAAAAAMMMM!!!

ALL: AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

JAMIL: NICE SHOT!!! HAHAHAHA!!! Good riddance, Kalim!! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! (Then stops and looks at Tsuna who's still unconscious.) Ah, you look so delicate this way. You really are a 'Diamond in the Rough'. This time, I don't intend to let you out of my coils. You're will is strong, I admit that, but I'll have to keep you unconscious till I can break it. (He said as he carries the girl bridal style) Boys! Prepare a dress for her. 

Scarabia Students: Yes, Master Jamil!

\-------------------------------------

KALIM: Ugh... Where are we...?

JADE: What a relief, you're awake. It seems like we were thrown off the ends of Scarabia's desert.

AZUL: Grim-san has some thick fur, and we are used to the cold to an extent, but...It will probably dangerous for Kalim-san to stay here for long.

GRIM: Wait, where's Tsuna?! (Looks around)

"She's still back at the Scarabia dorm, and Jamil's prisoner." Kero gritted out.

"Well, we gotta get back and save her!" Kalim exclaimed.

JADE: We do not have our brooms nor a carpet. And we cannot fly either. What do you suggest we do?

FLOYD: Are we gonna have to walk back all the way?

While the boys were figuring a way back, Alastor had already slinked away to get Tsuna.

Back in Scarabia...

JAMIL: Bring me all the food and drinks!

JAMIL: We will have a banquet! The stupid King is gone and we need to celebrate the rightful ruler!

JAMIL: Ah~ How relaxing... I can feel myself getting stronger.

SCARABIA STUDENT A: It is as you wish, Master...

SCARABIA STUDENT B: Master Jamil is the rightful King of Scarabia...

SCARABIA STUDENTS: Three cheers for Master Jamil!

Then a shadow began taking form behind Jamil as the room grew cold.

The figure had a long neck that seemed similar to a crane, but it was really boney and his hands, which had 'claws' were skeletal-like. The face was like that of a stag only the antlers were long and deadly.

Alastor was in his half true demon form.

Jamil turned to see this being and felt a tremendous sense of dread.

"Y-you. You...! Y-you're really...?!" Jamil breathed out.

"Yes. I exist. Because I'm part of cold reality." The being rasped out, their voice sending shivers up and down everyone's spines.

Jamil then began taking up defense. "N-no! It can't be my time yet! Not now!!"

The being chuckled darkly as he attacked but only knocked out Jamil before he could do anything. 

\-----------------------

Jamil's mind went through his memories as his plight was explained.

JAMIL: Every one of them kept saying the same thing—

JAMIL: "I'm sure you'll understand," they say. So... Who will be there to understand me?

KALIM: Let's keep having each other's backs, okay, Jamil!

JAMIL: Stop it.

KALIM: Jamil's the only one who will never betray me.

JAMIL: Please stop!! Kalim, as long as you're here, I...I... I thought that I had to always surrender to you! I... Even I... I wanted to be number one, too.

\--

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – Lounge]

JAMIL: ... Where am I...?

AZUL: What a relief. It seems like he's back to normal.

GRIM: That monster will haunt me in my dreams, yanno...

KALIM: (sobbing) Jamil... UWAHHHHHHHH!!!!

FLOYD: Rakko-chan's just crying.

JADE: It seems like he forgot to give Jamil-san a good punch, too.

KALIM: (sobbing) I-I'm so glad you're alive... I'm so happy—

JAMIL: Why are you crying... (sighs)...

KALIM: I... I didn't know what kind of life you've been enduring. I-I didn't... (sniffs) I didn't realize how you felt at all...

AZUL: That is the cause of this harsh betrayal, you understand?

FLOYD: He's right~ Umihebi-kun's been living his life thinking of what a dummy you are, Rakko-chan~

GRIM: Dude, read the room...

KALIM: You did a lot of bad things... But, you've always been the one who's been there for me.

JAMIL: Kalim...

KALIM: That's why... Let's end this. Let's stop caring about our parents' status. Let's stop playing servant and master and start being equals.

JAMIL: Hah...?

KALIM: Let's start being rivals who aim to be the best. Let's start over from an equal standpoint. Let's be friends, Jamil.

JAMIL: An equal standpoint... Friends...? A very characteristic decision, huh, Kalim. Then, let me say this since we're being open...I ABSOLUTELY REFUSE!!!!

KALIM: Eh?

GRIM: WHAT~~~~~~~!?

JAMIL: You're so sketchy, stupidly clumsy, and a reaaaallllyyy carefree and materialistic rich kid!! As if I'll be friends with someone like that! If we didn't grow up together, I'd definitely not be friends with you!

KALIM: Eh? EHHHHHHH~~~~!? WHY!?

GRIM: He's definitely not holding back, yanno...!

Tsuna: Here we go again...

Alastor: But it's entertaining!

AZUL: I see no problem at all. For me, this Jamil-san is a lot more favorable.

JAMIL: What are you grinning about? That's creepy.

AZUL: I've always been curious about you since we were first years.

JAMIL: Huh?

AZUL: You usually never make yourself stand out—A wallflower, so to speak. You make sure not to stand out academically, too. Whether it's with class standing, or with practical training. But, at the same time...You never get failing scores. I figured that you may have been doing it on purpose all this time. It is not unthinkable in the least, after all. I always thought that you were planning something behind the scenes, but...It finally made sense to me after Tsuna and Alastor told me about it.

JADE: I see now. Azul ranked high for Alchemy, but it would be easier to start counting from the bottom if you're going to look at his Flying grades.

GRIM: Th-that's a bit extreme...

AZUL: I finally understood everything after we played a game of mancala. Jamil-san controlled the flow of the game to accommodate for Floyd's moodiness.

FLOYD: Eh~ Really? He can do that?

AZUL: It would be too obvious if he lost all of a sudden, and if he made Floyd go against me, he would definitely be annoyed. You made it so that your opponent would feel better after winning. It is not something that an average student would be able to pull off.

GRIM: You beat me without hesitation though, yanno!

AZUL: My hunch was correct. Jamil-san's real skills are very wonderful!

KALIM: Right? Right! He's really awesome!

AZUL: I think that you would get along better with someone like me, Jamil-san. How about it? Why not transfer to Octavinelle and let's show the world what we can do?

Tsuna: Azul.

JAMIL: Never. What's with you? Suddenly showing up and shooting your mouth off... You're really pissing me off! I definitely don't want to be friends with you, Azul.

JADE: Oh, my~ You got shot down.

AZUL: Fufufu... I do not mind. It worked out well for me in the end since I have new information to add to my collection.

FLOYD: Oh, your "People's Weaknesses" collection~?

JAMIL: Hmph... It's not like letting a secret out would change anything. I won't hold back anymore starting today. Towards Kalim, towards you. Never again. I'm not gonna lose anymore.

KALIM: Yeah...! I won't lose either!

Meanwhile....

Grim was looking around for another of the stones he liked and...

"(sniff, sniff)...A dark stone... I can smell a dark stone coming from here...Ah!

I found you...! Hihihihihi...! (chomp, gulp)! This is... It's spicy, but it's got a mellow aftertaste... Ah... I've eaten my fill... More... I wanna eat more of these dark stones...

Hihihihi..."

\--------------------------

Two days later...

KALIM: Alright! Jamil's back in perfect condition and we're done with our holiday homework!

Let's celebrate with a banquet!

JAMIL: Can't you do anything about your banquet fever?

AZUL: Now, now, let him be. Having a lively banquet will do us all some good.

Kero: He has a point. Things were chaotic recently. We should at least have rest, especially you Jamil.

Jamil:...I suppose.

JADE: We have loaded the camels with enough food and drinks as well.

FLOYD: I brought some swimsuits so we can swim at the Oasis, too!

KALIM: Alright... Let's take the elephants and peacocks and do a parade!

GRIM: Off we go~!!

[LOCATION: Scarabia Dorm – East Oasis]

KALIM: We're all ready here! Everyone, make sure to eat your fill and sing and dance to your hearts' content! Let's forget all the bad things that happened! Come on, let's dance, Jamil!

JAMIL: I-I'm fine...!

Tsuna was happy that Kalim was happy that they were on better terms than just master and servant now. 

JADE: They are such good dancers. Maybe you should ask them to teach you, Azul.

AZUL: Please stop joking. It is a challenge much too great for a mermaid.

FLOYD: I'm gonna dance, too~!

Then Tsuna got out of the changing tent in a cute white bikini with a orange skirt.

And she got Alastor to change as well. 

He was in a red Hawaiian shirt left open, revealing his scars, and the surprising six pack he had despite his figure. He was also wearing sunglasses and two necklaces, one with a music note and the other was his Mike in necklace form. 

"Well,I can see why Tsuna said Alastor's popular with the ladies in Hell now." Jade said.

"You should've seen his human form." Tsuna smiled. 

"If Vil saw him now, he would freak out saying something like, it should be wrong for scars to be attractive or something." Jamil commented. 

Tsuna had stuck by Alastor's side the whole time as he kept the teasing twins at bay as he would snuggle her.

"Alastor!" Tsuna squealed as Alastor carried her bridal style.

"I need to show them who's mate you are after all.💗💕" Alastor crooned.

Scarabia student: Get a room! 🤣

In summary, everyone had a great time.

\----------------------------------

(Phantomhive Dorm)

GRIM: We're finally back at the dorm, sheesh...

Kero: It feels like we've been away for much longer.

GHOST A: Hey, you two!

GRIM: Living with ghosts is kinda cute after living in that prison.

GHOST B: Oh yeah, we heard what happened with Scarabia from one of the portraits.

GHOST B: Everyone was so worried, you know? Hihihihi...

GHOST C: We're so glad to see you both safe.

GHOST A: We took care of putting the firewood in the cafeteria for you.

GRIM: Wha—!? I completely forgot about that...!

Suppi: With what we went through, who could blame us?

GHOST B: We didn't want to spend the holidays out in the cold, after all.

GHOST C: Exactly. The Headmaster also sent the feast he promised.

GRIM: Nyaha! Rewards!! Come on, guys, let's go check it out!

???: Oh, I see you're back.

It was Lilia. Tsuna hadn't seen him since Leona's overblot.

Tsuna: Lilia! It's been a while. You're staying during the holidays too?

LILIA: I have come here to deliver a holiday card from my master.

Tsuna: A card?

LILIA: He seems to be tormented about the fact that no one invited him for any parties again this year, too. And he heard what happened with Scarabia and hopes you are well...But if you have the chance to host a party of your own, please invite him, too. Now then, I will be taking my leave. 

Tsuna: Oh! Wait a minute! 

Tsuna went back into the house to find that there were still enough cookies leftover and put them into three bins and a box of hot cocoa mix.

Tsuna: Here. I would like Diasomnia to have these, and there should be enough for your master too. Please tell him I said 'Happy Holidays'.

Lilia: Of course, thank you and Have a happy holiday. (whispers to himself 'Maybe this can make him smile')

Tsuna: The sender's name is... M.D...?

GRIM: Tsuna!!! I'm gonna eat everything if you don't get your butt here~~!

GHOST C: Hohoho! Happy Holidays!

\---------------------

The rest of the holidays seem to pass by for Tsuna as she hanged out with Alastor. She also had some gifts sent to her from her friends. Charlie and Vaggie sent her special fudge and treacle tart Tsuna loved. Vox sent over a 'whip of love to keep Alastor in order' and Valentino; to Tsuna's embarrassment sent a book regarding how to keep a romance strong. Huh. Never took him to get this kind of book. Angel Dust actually sent a selection of 'Victoria's Secret' teddy aprons and lingerie to Tsuna's embarrassment. 

Christmas was spent quite well with movies, eating and some dancing in the Phantomhive theater. 

Rather than going to bed, Tsuna and the others set up a large pillow fort spent the nights in them. 

Out of curiosity, Tsuna tried on one of the teddies, a red one, Angel Dust sent and Alastor allowed her to stay in it for three days....  
If she wore the orange collar he got her.

He was like a contented cat at her touch.

\----------------------

[LOCATION: Main Street]

[January]

Tsuna had been spending the last few days with the ghosts and her pets and Alastor.

ACE: Heya, Tsuna! Happy New Year.

Tsuna: Ace, Deuce! How was your holidays and did you guys get my gifts?

Ace: Great! And yes! I loved that recorder, mom even said it's useful.

Deuce: And my mom especially likes the clock you sent. 

JACK: Stop blocking the way, guys.

ACE: Oh, Jack! You look less tanned somehow.

JACK: Really? I guess it's 'cause we went skiing during vacation.

ACE: Oh~ You're from a snowy area?

GRIM: What's skiing? I wanna try it, too!

DEUCE: Stop moving around my feet, Grim!

Tsuna: Oh Jack, did you get my gift I sent? 

Jack: Yeah, everyone was asking where a got the cool boots, said it was from a friend. Though I suppose they never seen special armored shoes.

(crash!)

EPEL: Ah...!

DEUCE: I'm sorry...! Are you okay?

EPEL: Ah... (sobbing)...

DEUCE: Wha—!? A-are you crying...!?

ACE: Teacher~! Deuce made someone from another dorm cry!

DEUCE: Don't joke around, Ace! 

Tsuna: Are you okay? We'll take you to the infirmary if you want-

EPEL: I've... I've had enough...!

DEUCE: Eh? En—what?

EPEL: ...!

Alastor: Ah, he ran away. Who was he?

JACK: ...! I recognize him. He's in the same class as me. He's a first-year from Pomefiore. Epel Felmier.

DEUCE: Pomefiore's Epel...

Jack: Though from what I know, he actually wanted to be in Savanaclaw so he would look up to us.

'A Pomefiore student wanting to be in Savanaclaw? But for him to be that upset...is something happening causing his misery there?' Tsuna thought.

\---------------------

[LOCATION: Pomefiore Dorm – Lesson Studio]

VIL: That child ran off, didn't he...? Rook! Where are you, Rook?

ROOK: Did you summon me, King of Poisons?

VIL: Go and catch that child. Immediately.

ROOK: Oui, if that is what you wish.

VIL: I will not let you run away... I will do anything for us to attain the utmost beauty—

\---------------

Plz comment on anything in the chapter and stay safe!


	20. The start of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble never rests. Even with beauty...

GRIM: Brrr, it's cold...! I wanna stay curled up inside the bed, yanno...?  
Suppi: Hm, what's the matter Tsuna? Is there something wrong with the mirror?  
GRIM: Check yourself all you want, but you don't even have a single hair out of place, yanno? Come on, it's time for school.

ACE: Heya, Tsuna, Kero, Suppi, Grim! Mornin'~  
DEUCE: Good morning to you. It's a pretty cold day today, huh?

As the group went to their respective classes, Hazel was in deep thought. She had another dream again, only it involved the Beautiful Queen.

DEUCE: Hello, Tsuna? Are you feeling unwell? You keep staring into space.  
GRIM: She's been acting strange since she woke up, yanno?  
ACE: Eh? Did something happen during the holiday?

Tsuna: Well, ever since Alastor and I got here, I've been getting dreams of those of the Great Seven. And every time it happens, someone goes into overblot when the dreams take a dark turn..

Tsuna continued as she mentioned Mickey as well.

DEUCE: If it's not a dream, then maybe... It's a ghost?  
GRIM: It's possible considering how much those guys love pranks, yanno?  
Kero: Oh, I know! If that Mickey guy shows up again in the mirror, why don't you try taking a pic of him using the Ghost Camera the Headmaster gave you?  
Ace: Good IdeaThat's a magical tool that can snap anything with a soul, right? Pretty sure a ghost isn't that different!  
DEUCE: I see! If we have picture evidence, we can look up who this Mickey is.  
GRIM: If you meet him, go coax some tuna cans out of him since he made you step on my tail!  
ACE: And if he doesn't show up, then we can just say that it was just a dream.

(bell chimes)

CREWEL: Back to your seats, pups!  
For today's homeroom, I plan to give you a little test to see if you've gone soft during the holidays.  
I'm pretty sure that by now, you're all aware of the Nationwide Magical School Joint Cultural Festival this coming February.  
And our Night Raven College has been chosen as the center of activities.

The Magic Ministry, the Magical Board of Education, and the Magic University, Magical corporations, the Magical Research Board, and even celebrities come on the day of the festival to showcase many things.  
And I have to make sure to groom and prepare you little pups so you won't disgrace us during the Cultural Festival.

ACE: A cultural festival, huh.  
DEUCE: I don't think jocks like us really have much to show, really.  
GRIM: Hey, hey...! You think there'll be a lotta food stalls this time like during the Magift Tournament?!  
ACE: Is food all that runs in your mind?  
Tsuna: By now, you shouldn’t be surprised. 

\---------------

After class was over, Tsuna headed off to the dorm leader meeting.

CROWLEY: All the Dorm Heads are here, I gather?  
VIL: Malleus seems to be the only one missing as usual.  
LILIA: I apologize. I had seen him right before he took his nap, however...  
I lost track of him right after school dismissed.  
IDIA: Maybe he ditched you on purpose?  
LILIA: Do not be so brazen. Us fairies are a little bit different from you humans.  
Moreover... I am sure that he is burdened by a fate so troublesome.  
KALIM: Ahaha, I feel you! I completely forget about meetings sometimes that Jamil has to remind me about them.  
LILIA: (chuckles) Please let this humble Vice-Prefect attend the meeting in his place.  
LEONA: Hah, who cares where that hotshot is. Just start the meeting.

CROWLEY: Ahem! Now, then, let us begin.  
It has now been two months since we have started preparations for the up and coming joint cultural festival.  
Can you please give us an update as head planner, Rosehearts-kun?  
RIDDLE: With pleasure. Everyone, please take a look at the papers in front of you.  
We're still in the middle of accepting applications for representative students for some of the planned programs.  
But we have finished evaluating applications for food and other craft booths.  
KALIM: Hm? I understand the food booths, but why crafts?  
RIDDLE: Clothing, ceramics, sculptures, paintings, and the like. It's the perfect chance for them to showcase and sell them.  
There are also booths for live paintings and some for indie movies, too.  
KALIM: Whoa~! They all sound exciting and fun!  
RIDDLE: The next item on the agenda is about the stage for the speech contest.  
We've decided on preparing three special stages within the College as well.  
The schoolyard will be for the Red Stage, the gymnasium will be for the Blue Stage, while the largest– the Colosseum will be for the Purple Stage.  
RIDDLE: However, we're still in the middle of accepting interviews from the press, and...well  
KALIM: What's with the troubled face, Riddle?

RIDDLE: The Purple Stage will be used for the music competition. In other words, the "Vocal & Dance Championship."  
This is the only event that seems to be getting a lot of media attention...  
AZUL: Ah, I think I know why.  
The Vocal & Dance Championship...  
The VDC, as it is known, is very well a world-famous tournament where each school's great singers will be taking part in.  
RIDDLE: I thought it would be a simple choral competition based from the title...  
VIL: Indeed. When the VDC first started, it was no better than any school choral competition.  
But as the eras changed and as new genres were discovered, the music greatly improved together with the dances and performances.  
As a result, it's recently been called one's gateway to becoming a professional singer.  
AZUL: And the audience gets to vote on the finalists in real time as well.  
The feeling of people appealing to the audience really excites a crowd, you see.  
And it is no exaggeration to say that this competition brings forth new stars.  
Moreover, Vil-san is a participant this year. It is no wonder that the press will be clamoring for interviews.  
VIL: ... Hm...  
RIDDLE: Is that so...?  
AZUL: Oh, my. I had thought that our exceptional Riddle-san would be updated with the latest trends.  
I see that you're not aware of what transpires in the world Vil-san walks in.

Tsuna: Azul-san.  
RIDDLE: You sure do like making people sound antagonistic, don't you?  
I am aware that Vil-senpai is in the entertainment industry.  
AZUL: Oh, truly? Vil-san is a very popular celebrity who started off with fashion but has now ventured into movies even!  
He gets flooded with invitations whenever Fashion Week comes around.  
He was the number one runway model during last year's Autumn & Winter fashion collection.  
Moreover, he is one of the only high school students who have more than 5 million followers on his social media.  
Anything he advertises gets sold out immediately, or so the rumors say.  
An influencer in every sense of the word indeed!  
Tsuna: Thinking (He's that popular, huh...)

VIL: Hm, you sure have a talent for baseless advertisement, Azul.

VIL: All of those are so perfectly natural they're not even worth bragging about. Can you stop exaggerating now?  
IDIA: Oh, speaking of influencers... I heard that Neige LeBlanche would also be participating in this year's VDC.  
It was really trending on the net a few days ago. Maybe the media wants in on that, too.  
RIDDLE: Neige LeBlanche...? Ah, I do remember seeing that name in the applications list.  
He's the 2nd year representative for Royal Sword Academy.

Tsuna: Royal Sword Academy?  
VIL: ............  
LILIA: Oh, indeed! Neige is currently the number one most loved actor of today, isn't he?  
I see him every time I turn the television on.  
I never would have imagined that he was a student from Royal Sword Academy.  
IDIA: Yeah, he's totally living the life... Wait, people in Diasomnia watch TV...?  
LILIA: (chuckles) But of course! We are high school students, after all.  
We watch soap operas and even play games.  
IDIA: H-heh... That's unexpected...

CROWLEY: Vil Schoenheit-kun and Neige LeBlanche-kun.  
This year's Vocal & Dance Championship will be home to two very popular celebrities.  
It is no exaggeration to say that this competition is the star of everything.  
Rosehearts-kun, I ask that you please make sure everything is in order so we do not encounter trouble on the day of the competition.

RIDDLE: Y-yes, Headmaster... It seems like we're in for a busy competition...  
AZUL: If something happens, we must also be prepared for a riot caused by the fans.  
Riddle-san, I will lend you a hand should you need it.  
After all, I do know what to do after that whole fiasco during the Magift Tournament.  
LEONA: Hey, you octopus bastard. You want me to cut that silver tongue of yours off?  
AZUL: How frightening...~ (chuckles)

Tsuna: Boys.

RIDDLE: I do not need your help, Azul. Moreover, I do not want to be in your tricky debts.  
I don't know what I'll be in store for, so I'll just handle this to the best of my capabilities.  
AZUL: Oh, that is unfortunate indeed. However, I shall be at your call should you find yourself in trouble.  
I am a very compassionate and kind-hearted man, after all.  
KALIM: Yup, yup! I'm here to help you out if you need me too, Riddle! Don't be shy!  
I can hardly wait for the festival~!

IDIA: (sighs)~~~ How can you enjoy being under the sun for so long...?  
I can't even fathom how I'll stand on that stage to announce whatever...  
I just know that all I'll hear from the audience when I stand up there will be "Wait, is his hair burning? Is he from the Shroud Family?" jesus...  
"Look at how gloomy he is...!" and all that stuff.  
Ahh, can't deal... Someone as introverted as myself requires a lot of EXP just trying to stand on stage, ugh...  
RIDDLE: Idia-senpai, it is a tournament rule that those involved should be physically present on-stage. I will not give you special treatment.  
IDIA: There's Sir Riddle's killer trick "Walking Rule-book." Aren't you a little too rational sometimes?  
In the first place, my voice transmission will sound so much better than my actual geeky voice, you know?  
RIDDLE: Are we not having a normal conversation currently?  
IDIA: C-can you please not treat talking in front of an audience the same as talking with acquaintances?  
I definitely think it's impossible for me to even open my mouth when I'm up there.  
RIDDLE: We still have more than one month before the festival. I suggest that you practice speaking out loud starting today. If you'd like, I will offer myself to personally train you.  
IDIA: (shrieks) I-I'll manage on the actual day, so no thank you!  
(whispering) I'd rather die than take Sir Riddle's special classes....  
RIDDLE: Very well. I'll be looking forward to your appearance.  
That is all for the Event Committee's reports.

CROWLEY: Let us adjourn the meeting for today, gentlemen. Please continue making preparations for the festival.

VIL: ................

[LOCATION: Pomefiore Dorm – Vil's Room]

VIL: "Mira, Mira," please enlighten me.  
MIRA: Yes, what would you like to know?  
VIL: Currently, who is the most beautiful of all?  
MIRA: The first web result that I obtained using the keywords "beautiful" is—  
Neige Rubanche.  
VIL: Neige...! 

MIRA: And Sawada Setsunayukihime.

Vil: !!!(quietly) I see the time has finally come...

MIRA: I am sorry, I could not quite catch that.

Then Vil looked outside to see the brunette in question walking with the red demon known as Alastor. 

How could someone like her be in such monstrous company? Vil did do his research on this Alastor, and the history was quite gruesome.

He has to find out their connection. 

And what makes her so special. 

\--------------------

Plz comment!


	21. The start of trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trouble never rests. Even with beauty...

GRIM: Brrr, it's cold...! I wanna stay curled up inside the bed, yanno...?  
Suppi: Hm, what's the matter Tsuna? Is there something wrong with the mirror?  
GRIM: Check yourself all you want, but you don't even have a single hair out of place, yanno? Come on, it's time for school.

ACE: Heya, Tsuna, Kero, Suppi, Grim! Mornin'~  
DEUCE: Good morning to you. It's a pretty cold day today, huh?

As the group went to their respective classes, Hazel was in deep thought. She had another dream again, only it involved the Beautiful Queen.

DEUCE: Hello, Tsuna? Are you feeling unwell? You keep staring into space.  
GRIM: She's been acting strange since she woke up, yanno?  
ACE: Eh? Did something happen during the holiday?

Tsuna: Well, ever since Alastor and I got here, I've been getting dreams of those of the Great Seven. And every time it happens, someone goes into overblot when the dreams take a dark turn..

Tsuna continued as she mentioned Mickey as well.

DEUCE: If it's not a dream, then maybe... It's a ghost?  
GRIM: It's possible considering how much those guys love pranks, yanno?  
Kero: Oh, I know! If that Mickey guy shows up again in the mirror, why don't you try taking a pic of him using the Ghost Camera the Headmaster gave you?  
Ace: Good IdeaThat's a magical tool that can snap anything with a soul, right? Pretty sure a ghost isn't that different!  
DEUCE: I see! If we have picture evidence, we can look up who this Mickey is.  
GRIM: If you meet him, go coax some tuna cans out of him since he made you step on my tail!  
ACE: And if he doesn't show up, then we can just say that it was just a dream.

(bell chimes)

CREWEL: Back to your seats, pups!  
For today's homeroom, I plan to give you a little test to see if you've gone soft during the holidays.  
I'm pretty sure that by now, you're all aware of the Nationwide Magical School Joint Cultural Festival this coming February.  
And our Night Raven College has been chosen as the center of activities.

The Magic Ministry, the Magical Board of Education, and the Magic University, Magical corporations, the Magical Research Board, and even celebrities come on the day of the festival to showcase many things.  
And I have to make sure to groom and prepare you little pups so you won't disgrace us during the Cultural Festival.

ACE: A cultural festival, huh.  
DEUCE: I don't think jocks like us really have much to show, really.  
GRIM: Hey, hey...! You think there'll be a lotta food stalls this time like during the Magift Tournament?!  
ACE: Is food all that runs in your mind?  
Tsuna: By now, you shouldn’t be surprised. 

\---------------

After class was over, Tsuna headed off to the dorm leader meeting.

CROWLEY: All the Dorm Heads are here, I gather?  
VIL: Malleus seems to be the only one missing as usual.  
LILIA: I apologize. I had seen him right before he took his nap, however...  
I lost track of him right after school dismissed.  
IDIA: Maybe he ditched you on purpose?  
LILIA: Do not be so brazen. Us fairies are a little bit different from you humans.  
Moreover... I am sure that he is burdened by a fate so troublesome.  
KALIM: Ahaha, I feel you! I completely forget about meetings sometimes that Jamil has to remind me about them.  
LILIA: (chuckles) Please let this humble Vice-Prefect attend the meeting in his place.  
LEONA: Hah, who cares where that hotshot is. Just start the meeting.

CROWLEY: Ahem! Now, then, let us begin.  
It has now been two months since we have started preparations for the up and coming joint cultural festival.  
Can you please give us an update as head planner, Rosehearts-kun?  
RIDDLE: With pleasure. Everyone, please take a look at the papers in front of you.  
We're still in the middle of accepting applications for representative students for some of the planned programs.  
But we have finished evaluating applications for food and other craft booths.  
KALIM: Hm? I understand the food booths, but why crafts?  
RIDDLE: Clothing, ceramics, sculptures, paintings, and the like. It's the perfect chance for them to showcase and sell them.  
There are also booths for live paintings and some for indie movies, too.  
KALIM: Whoa~! They all sound exciting and fun!  
RIDDLE: The next item on the agenda is about the stage for the speech contest.  
We've decided on preparing three special stages within the College as well.  
The schoolyard will be for the Red Stage, the gymnasium will be for the Blue Stage, while the largest– the Colosseum will be for the Purple Stage.  
RIDDLE: However, we're still in the middle of accepting interviews from the press, and...well  
KALIM: What's with the troubled face, Riddle?

RIDDLE: The Purple Stage will be used for the music competition. In other words, the "Vocal & Dance Championship."  
This is the only event that seems to be getting a lot of media attention...  
AZUL: Ah, I think I know why.  
The Vocal & Dance Championship...  
The VDC, as it is known, is very well a world-famous tournament where each school's great singers will be taking part in.  
RIDDLE: I thought it would be a simple choral competition based from the title...  
VIL: Indeed. When the VDC first started, it was no better than any school choral competition.  
But as the eras changed and as new genres were discovered, the music greatly improved together with the dances and performances.  
As a result, it's recently been called one's gateway to becoming a professional singer.  
AZUL: And the audience gets to vote on the finalists in real time as well.  
The feeling of people appealing to the audience really excites a crowd, you see.  
And it is no exaggeration to say that this competition brings forth new stars.  
Moreover, Vil-san is a participant this year. It is no wonder that the press will be clamoring for interviews.  
VIL: ... Hm...  
RIDDLE: Is that so...?  
AZUL: Oh, my. I had thought that our exceptional Riddle-san would be updated with the latest trends.  
I see that you're not aware of what transpires in the world Vil-san walks in.

Tsuna: Azul-san.  
RIDDLE: You sure do like making people sound antagonistic, don't you?  
I am aware that Vil-senpai is in the entertainment industry.  
AZUL: Oh, truly? Vil-san is a very popular celebrity who started off with fashion but has now ventured into movies even!  
He gets flooded with invitations whenever Fashion Week comes around.  
He was the number one runway model during last year's Autumn & Winter fashion collection.  
Moreover, he is one of the only high school students who have more than 5 million followers on his social media.  
Anything he advertises gets sold out immediately, or so the rumors say.  
An influencer in every sense of the word indeed!  
Tsuna: Thinking (He's that popular, huh...)

VIL: Hm, you sure have a talent for baseless advertisement, Azul.

VIL: All of those are so perfectly natural they're not even worth bragging about. Can you stop exaggerating now?  
IDIA: Oh, speaking of influencers... I heard that Neige LeBlanche would also be participating in this year's VDC.  
It was really trending on the net a few days ago. Maybe the media wants in on that, too.  
RIDDLE: Neige LeBlanche...? Ah, I do remember seeing that name in the applications list.  
He's the 2nd year representative for Royal Sword Academy.

Tsuna: Royal Sword Academy?  
VIL: ............  
LILIA: Oh, indeed! Neige is currently the number one most loved actor of today, isn't he?  
I see him every time I turn the television on.  
I never would have imagined that he was a student from Royal Sword Academy.  
IDIA: Yeah, he's totally living the life... Wait, people in Diasomnia watch TV...?  
LILIA: (chuckles) But of course! We are high school students, after all.  
We watch soap operas and even play games.  
IDIA: H-heh... That's unexpected...

CROWLEY: Vil Schoenheit-kun and Neige LeBlanche-kun.  
This year's Vocal & Dance Championship will be home to two very popular celebrities.  
It is no exaggeration to say that this competition is the star of everything.  
Rosehearts-kun, I ask that you please make sure everything is in order so we do not encounter trouble on the day of the competition.

RIDDLE: Y-yes, Headmaster... It seems like we're in for a busy competition...  
AZUL: If something happens, we must also be prepared for a riot caused by the fans.  
Riddle-san, I will lend you a hand should you need it.  
After all, I do know what to do after that whole fiasco during the Magift Tournament.  
LEONA: Hey, you octopus bastard. You want me to cut that silver tongue of yours off?  
AZUL: How frightening...~ (chuckles)

Tsuna: Boys.

RIDDLE: I do not need your help, Azul. Moreover, I do not want to be in your tricky debts.  
I don't know what I'll be in store for, so I'll just handle this to the best of my capabilities.  
AZUL: Oh, that is unfortunate indeed. However, I shall be at your call should you find yourself in trouble.  
I am a very compassionate and kind-hearted man, after all.  
KALIM: Yup, yup! I'm here to help you out if you need me too, Riddle! Don't be shy!  
I can hardly wait for the festival~!

IDIA: (sighs)~~~ How can you enjoy being under the sun for so long...?  
I can't even fathom how I'll stand on that stage to announce whatever...  
I just know that all I'll hear from the audience when I stand up there will be "Wait, is his hair burning? Is he from the Shroud Family?" jesus...  
"Look at how gloomy he is...!" and all that stuff.  
Ahh, can't deal... Someone as introverted as myself requires a lot of EXP just trying to stand on stage, ugh...  
RIDDLE: Idia-senpai, it is a tournament rule that those involved should be physically present on-stage. I will not give you special treatment.  
IDIA: There's Sir Riddle's killer trick "Walking Rule-book." Aren't you a little too rational sometimes?  
In the first place, my voice transmission will sound so much better than my actual geeky voice, you know?  
RIDDLE: Are we not having a normal conversation currently?  
IDIA: C-can you please not treat talking in front of an audience the same as talking with acquaintances?  
I definitely think it's impossible for me to even open my mouth when I'm up there.  
RIDDLE: We still have more than one month before the festival. I suggest that you practice speaking out loud starting today. If you'd like, I will offer myself to personally train you.  
IDIA: (shrieks) I-I'll manage on the actual day, so no thank you!  
(whispering) I'd rather die than take Sir Riddle's special classes....  
RIDDLE: Very well. I'll be looking forward to your appearance.  
That is all for the Event Committee's reports.

CROWLEY: Let us adjourn the meeting for today, gentlemen. Please continue making preparations for the festival.

VIL: ................

[LOCATION: Pomefiore Dorm – Vil's Room]

VIL: "Mira, Mira," please enlighten me.  
MIRA: Yes, what would you like to know?  
VIL: Currently, who is the most beautiful of all?  
MIRA: The first web result that I obtained using the keywords "beautiful" is—  
Neige Rubanche.  
VIL: Neige...! 

MIRA: And Sawada Setsunayukihime.

Vil: !!!(quietly) I see the time has finally come...

MIRA: I am sorry, I could not quite catch that.

Then Vil looked outside to see the brunette in question walking with the red demon known as Alastor. 

How could someone like her be in such monstrous company? Vil did do his research on this Alastor, and the history was quite gruesome.

He has to find out their connection. 

And what makes her so special. 

\--------------------

Plz comment!


End file.
